Claro de Luna
by enesita
Summary: Lo tenías todo y en un segundo lo pierdes, negligencia, tal vez ¿qué importa? a empezar todo de nuevo. -no puedo creerlo ¡eres un mujeriego! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

wooooolaaaaaaaaaa!!!

se q no tengo madreeeee x q jni me acuerdo de mis demas historias peeeeeeroooo no se si les ha pasado (y espero q si para no sentirme tan loca -__-) que se les ocurre algo y solo los deja en paz hasta que lo hacen

a mi si me passsooooo . pero ya me siento liberada Muajaja

asi que sin más preámbulos solo les diré que Beyblade (por fortuna) no es mío por que si lo fuera no perderia mi tiempo escribiendo historias jaja seee y... la infancia d aquellos q lo hubieran visto habría sido muuy diferente... o no habrían tenido infancia lalala...

El nombre viene de la sonata de Beethoven. Eso significa que la sonata es de Beethoven, si yo pudiera componer algo como eso ni siquiera tocaria la computadora... como sea, comenzemos ya:

* * *

Todo estaba en penumbras. Los días lluviosos habían terminado, pero se sentía la desolación que experimentaba en esos días tristes. Esa oscuridad que invadía la habitación no era obligada, al contrario, deseaba mantenerse en la oscuridad para no tener que verse al espejo y comprobar su estado demacrado. No tener que lidiar con aquel porte indiferente y frío esa noche, sólo esa noche, lo aliviaba un poco.

Se sentó al filo de la cama angustiado, callado, manteniendo la mirada fija en un retrato que se distinguía en las penumbras, escondido detrás de todos los retratos que habían prevalecido mucho tiempo delante de ese, con toda la intención de ocultarlo. Había pretendido dejarlo ahí por siempre, no había necesidad de verlo al frente de su repisa y, al contrario, eso ayudaba a no pelear con sus problemas internos ni enfrentar aquel recuerdo viviente que lo perturbaba todos los días. Pero ese recuerdo ya no vivía. Y algo dentro de él le aseguraba que no todo había terminado ahí, no podía dejarlo así, aunque quisiera. Lo más extraño de todo era que no quería, realmente quería enfrentar la situación que se le presentaba tan de repente, sabía que esta vez no tenia opción, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, también sabía que aquella situación en la que estaba ahora era sólo el comienzo de un enorme problema que se le venía encima sin que él pudiera evitarlo o al menos evadirlo tranquilamente como si de nada se tratase. Esta vez era muy diferente, un acontecimiento aleatorio que, irónicamente, sabía que habría de ocurrir en algún momento, pero sin saber cómo o cuando sucedería y mucho menos cómo habría de enfrentarlo.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, se encontraba en Japón en casa de su amigo cuando le llegó la noticia. Nunca habían sido muy allegados pero aún así le pesaba. Él era el único pariente que tenía en el mundo. Con sus amigos como su único consuelo decidió volver a su país y arreglar lo necesario para el momento. Yuriy y Brian lo recogieron en el aeropuerto y lo condujeron a donde el cuerpo de su abuelo se encontraba esperándolo. Verlo como lo hizo fue lo peor que le pasó desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Nunca había visto a Voltaire tan frágil y expuesto, inerte, callado. Los otros dos lo dejaron solo con el cadáver de quien alguna vez fue su abuelo. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a él, mirándolo detenidamente, esperando a que despertase, a que volteara a verlo y le llamara por su nombre con aquella voz rígida y estricta, esperaba que le regañara, que le dijera que por su culpa algo malo había sucedido, como solía acontecer. Quería que se levantara y lo regañara por ser el peor nieto del mundo. Pero después de unos cuantos minutos cerró los ojos resignado, era verdad, el increíble y todo poderoso Voltaire Hiwatari había muerto. Se levantó indignado, molesto y herido y antes de irse le lanzó una cegadora mirada invadida de reproche y cinismo

-y yo que creía que la hierba mala nunca moría- exclamó mordaz y al marcharse azotó la puerta haciendo resonar un profundo eco que lo siguió hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los otros dos –llamen a la funeraria, que se lo lleven lo antes posible- ambos asintieron en silencio. Brian tuvo que cruzar los brazos y tragarse su orgullo por mas difícil que esto fuera, sabía que Kai era mandón por naturaleza y que si les hablaba así no era por que lo hiciera con mala leche, al contrario, el hecho de que fuese a ellos y no a la servidumbre de la casa a quien les asignara la tarea significaba que realmente confiaba en ellos más que en cualquier otra persona que pudiese estar cerca… eso ya era algo.

Luego de haberles dicho aquello Kai se encerró en su cuarto por horas, sin dar señales de vida, el cuarto permaneció igual durante toda la tarde con Kai dentro teniendo consigo mismo un sinfín de debates internos. Voltaire había muerto y ya, tal vez sonaba a algo extremadamente fácil, ellos nunca habían sido una verdadera familia, si le decía abuelo era por simple requisito, nunca había sentido apoyo de su parte, por el contrario, siempre le había tratado como un objeto y, en los momentos más terribles en los que Voltaire lo involucró, Kai llegó a desear su muerte. Ese momento ya había llegado ¿entonces por qué se sentía así? ¿por qué no se sentía lo suficientemente feliz para dejar todo por la paz o mínimo tener indiferencia ante aquello?

Unos cuantos golpes llamaron a la puerta y al no recibir respuestas volvieron a ser escuchados

-Kai- resonó la voz de Brian por toda la habitación –se han llevado a tu abuelo, la gente ha comenzado a llegar y están preguntando por ti, debes irte a la funeraria ya… incluso tus amigos ya están allá- luego de permanecer otro rato así, Kai se levantó y marchó a la funeraria donde miles de personas llegaban poco a poco a acompañarlo en su "dolor". Incluso la mayoría de los beyluchadores conocidos habían llegado al lugar, todos llegando a saludarlo y proferirle un pésame con el mejor de los deseos de que se recuperara pronto de su duelo. No hubo grandes noticias, una misa de despedida y luego el entierro. Kai regresó a su casa acompañado de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero sin hablar con nadie, sin invitarles a hospedarse en el lugar, se encerró de nuevo mientras los demás lo veían apenados por la situación

-¿quién lo diría?- exclamó Takao sentado mientras veía el camino por donde el ruso se había marchado –realmente sí le peso la pérdida de su abuelo

-¿y cómo no?- agregó Max –después de todo era el único familiar que le quedaba- Brian cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, él no se sentía tan seguro sobre aquello y realmente tenía pruebas con las que podía refutar el argumento de Max. Pero si no era eso ¿entonces por qué Kai parecía tan decaído?

Kai no notó que en el transcurso de su marcha alguien lo siguió hasta llegar a su cuarto, cuando giró la perilla la mano de su acompañante se posó en la suya, salió de su letargo y volteo hacia la persona que lo había despertado

-tú eres el único dueño de todo esto- le aseguró Yuriy, que lo veía a los ojos intentando depositarle confianza

-pero no el dueño legal

-sé que te quedarás con todo, como debe de ser, ten fe… intenta tenerla- Kai lo miró unos segundos más, sus ojos irritados lo veían con sumo esfuerzo, dos noches sin dormir eran el resultado de aquel funeral agobiante, pláticas y pláticas con sus asesores jurídicos eran el resultado de los malos tratos de Voltaire. Kai miró a su amigo una vez más y bajando los ojos asintió ligeramente para abrir la puerta y encerrarse de nuevo.

Ahí estaba, sentado al filo de su cama a las tres de la mañana, con el retrato de su abuelo en las manos y un semblante que lastimaría a cualquiera. Ese no era Kai Hiwatari, no podía serlo porque Kai Hiwatari no padecía, Kai Hiwatari no era presa fácil de cosas superficiales como un funeral al que le habían obligado a asistir… Kai Hiwatari era inmune a eso que los demás llamaban sentimientos, y el sentimiento que se tiene al perder a alguien aparentemente cercano como se supone que debía serlo su abuelo era la tristeza, la soledad. Bueno, algo muy dentro de sí le decía que realmente se sentía vacío y solo, pero podía asegurar firmemente que no era por la pérdida de Voltaire… tal vez ni siquiera sentía soledad, tal vez era más bien cólera ahogado, era impotencia, ese estúpido sentimiento de sentirse inútil e ignorante a lo que iba a suceder después, porque eso era lo que pasaba, que no sabía que sucedería con él. Nunca había estado tan cercano de su abuelo, y hacia mucho que no dependía de él, así que era algo normal imaginar que el viejo había muerto y ya, Kai seguiría con su vida lejos de Rusia y ajeno a lo que de su abuelo se tratase. Pero no era así, ahora menos que nunca podía decir que la muerte del viejo no le afectaba, al contrario, todo ahora se trataba de eso. Voltaire había muerto y a Kai le había dejado miles de problemas jurídicos que debía atender urgentemente, como sus abogados le habían aconsejado que hiciera. Después de su muerte, los malos tratos de Voltaire salieron a la luz y fueron rápidamente investigados por el gobierno ruso: lavado de dinero, tráfico de armas, asociaciones ilícitas, maltrato a menores, la abadía era uno de los claros ejemplos de las malas movidas que su abuelo había hecho durante muchos años. Por todo eso el gobierno quería mantener las propiedades que ahora eran automáticamente de Kai, argumentando que era probable que todas ellas fueron conseguidas gracias al resultado de todos los manejos ilícitos que Voltaire había hecho. Y en vez de que su abuelo le heredara dos casonas, en donde habitaba y a la que acostumbraban ir a vacacionar; la empresa con la que la familia Hiwatari había conseguido su renombre y la abadía, le dejó miles y miles de deudas económicas y problemas jurídicos que Kai debía atender, y si no se movía, todas sus pertenencias terminarían siendo subastadas o pasarían a ser parte del Estado.

Era por eso que Kai se encontraba lleno de cólera y de ira, Voltaire lo dejó sin nada y lleno de deudas que él debía pagar. El viejo había cumplido su promesa: lo haría sentir miserable aún sin vida. Volteó a ver el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por sí solos, esa era la tercera noche que pasaba despierto, y aunque su mente aún se encontraba perturbada intentando encontrar una solución a lo que parecía no tenerlo, su cuerpo le pedía descanso bien merecido. Miro a la ventana y se encontró con un cielo rojizo, el alba se acercaba lento.

Kai se recostó, siempre mirando al techo y resopló impotente al no poder olvidar sus problemas, cerró los ojos después de un largo suspiro y se quedó profundamente dormido

* * *

Yuriy, bastante preocupado, cerró los ojos, suspiró hondamente y meneó la cabeza, Kai se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación. Sabía que no era fácil, que no podía salir como si nada y decirle a todo el mundo que ya no tenía bienes sin ningún problema, pero ese afán de escapar del mundo, de intentar solucionar todo él solo

-digno de un Hiwatari- sentenció el pelirrojo mirando una vez más la puerta cerrada, seguramente con seguro. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera en ese momento nada iba a importar, porque Kai no iba a permitir que Yuriy hiciera algo, Kai no iba a permitir ser ayudado por alguien, su orgullo no podía aceptarlo.

Luego de un rato el pelirrojo regresó a la sala, donde los bladebreackers, o los que llegaron a formar ese equipo en su infancia, se encontraban. Cuando Yuriy entró al lugar Brian se le acercó discretamente comenzando a susurrarle algo que Max no pudo escuchar bien debido a la plática que había en su grupo

-¿qué haremos?- le cuestionó Brian, logrando solamente un ceño fruncido por parte del otro –no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-¿qué sugieres que hagamos?- sus ojos lavanda se posaron en las personas que se encontraban en la sala

-debemos contarles

-de ninguna manera

-¿por qué?- le exigió saber y el pelirrojo respingó irritado

-no somos nadie para contar los problemas de los demás

-somos sus amigos

-eso no es suficiente

-para mí sí- Yuriy volteó a verlo bastante molesto, la paciencia se le estaba acabando –Kai confía en ellos, sé que será lo mejor, en este momento necesita toda la ayuda posible

-esto es asunto de Kai, nosotros no podemos andar por ahí contando sus problemas

-¡por favor!- exclamó Brian más alto, logrando captar la atención de Max y Rei, por eso el pelirrojo le llamó la atención –los dos sabemos como es Kai y yo sé cómo eres tú, temes que se moleste contigo, claro que lo hará si se lo decimos, pero poco me importa el estúpido orgullo del Hiwatari. Tiene que reconocer que necesita ayuda rápidamente y tal vez ellos puedan ayudar

-¿cómo podrían? ¿lo sabes?

-no lo sabré si no se lo decimos… en tres días Kai estará completamente desamparado, somos sus únicos amigos en este país y si las cosas empeoran también nosotros tendremos que ver por nuestra propia persona ¿así cómo podremos ayudarlo a él?- Yuriy suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos molesto con la persona a su lado, lo viera por todos los ángulos posibles sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que Brian tenía razón. Kai necesitaba ayuda, pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir pedirla, ellos tenían que hacer algo. Con paso silencioso se acercó a los demás que mantenían una amena conversación

-¡vaya!- exclamó Takao observando todo a su alrededor –esta sala es enorme… mi casa podría caber aquí- agregó riendo –que suerte que ahora Kai tenga todo este lugar para él sólo

-yo no pienso igual- todos voltearon a ver a Brian, incluyendo a Yuriy que lo miró con clara desaprobación por aquel comentario tan imprudente

-¿a qué te refieres?- Yuriy se sentó lentamente, como si incluso eso le pesara y se talló el rostro con su mano, haciendo el gran esfuerzo de regresar a su tranquilidad, volteó a una de las paredes de la estancia donde un bonito reloj colgaba

-son las once de la noche, aún no les hemos asignado una habitación, ya encomendé a unas mucamas para esa tarea, en cualquier momento vendrán y los llevaran a sus cuartos- después de que él hablara nadie lo hizo, todos permanecían callados, como si hubiera una clara señal de que aún no había terminado –mientras ellas llegan debemos platicar de algo –Yuriy volteó a ver a Brian que permanecía parado a su lado, de brazos cruzados y le dedicó una mirada que parecía pedir apoyo

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Kenny, igual de curioso que los demás. Brian le asintió a su amigo y este suspiró nuevamente

-se trata de Kai. Él necesita su ayuda- todos permanecieron callados, intentando descubrir qué era lo que trataba de decir el ruso –ya lo saben. Voltaire está muerto, tal vez imaginen que eso debería causar felicidad…

-no lo creo- le interrumpió Hilary –después de todo era su abuelo

-no se trata de eso. Kai realmente está en problemas, todos causados por Voltaire. Tal vez recuerden el campeonato ruso, donde apresaron a su abuelo, después de ese hecho Voltaire fue liberado, pero siempre tuvo miles de problemas jurídicos debido a sus acciones ilícitas. Ahora que ha muerto el gobierno está investigando su pasado, intentan hacer que sus familiares paguen el castigo que no se le impuso al viejo

-…pero su único familiar es Kai- el pelirrojo asintió de mala gana

-si siempre tuvo tantos problemas con la ley, entonces ¿por qué nunca hicieron que pagara sus crímenes en vida?

-porque Voltaire era muy poderoso, tenía influencias por todos lados y contaba con miles de personas que lo apoyaban y protegían- todos permanecieron en silencio intentando entender todas las cosas que les habían dicho en tan poco tiempo

-…significa que… siendo Kai el único familiar… es él quien va a pagar por todos los malos tratos del viejo- la voz de Daichi resonó por toda la sala, escuchar al niño decir en pocas palabras lo que todos ya sabían y querían negar fue algo bastante fuerte para sus amigos. Takao gruñó molesto

-hablemos más claro- Rei se acomodó frente a Yuriy y lo miró a los ojos pidiéndole en silencio que fuera sincero -¿qué es lo que le van a hacer a Kai? ¿cómo es que Kai va a pagar por las acciones de su abuelo?- el pelirrojo notó como esos ojos lo penetraban lentamente y sintió un nerviosismo que hacía mucho no sentía, el nerviosismo que había guardado desde hacía ya dos días y que había reprimido con éxito sólo para hacer sentir confianza a Kai en esos momentos que tanto necesitaba. Por un momento sintió que no podía responder a lo que el chino demandaba saber

-el gobierno argumenta que todas las posesiones del viejo pudieron haber sido obtenidas o manejadas gracias a los delitos a los que se le implica, por eso esas propiedades son ilícitas. Por ejemplo, esta casa es ilícita- Hilary mantuvo un grito ahogado, parecía que nadie salía de su estupor. Brian cerró los ojos

-todas las propiedades que ese desgraciado le heredó a Kai serán investigadas: esta casa, la casona cerca del mar, la empresa y la abadía- Brian apretó los dientes antes de poder continuar –tendrán que estar bajo inspección hasta que se demuestre el origen de cada una de ellas

-esperen- les pidió Max -¿la abadía? Entonces ustedes… ¿qué harán?

-la abadía continuará con su situación normal, el gobierno nos ha permitido continuar entrenando y viviendo ahí hasta que la investigación concluya. Si se llega a la conclusión de que Kai es el dueño del lugar se le regresará y continuaremos como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero si la abadía pasa a ser del Estado… tal vez nos corran del lugar

-han sido poco más condescendientes con nosotros, con Kai en cambio… así como la abadía, el gobierno le confiscará los bienes durante el transcurso de la investigación- todos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, sólo la ligera expresión de Max parecida a un "oh" se esparció por el lugar –en tres días, Kai no tendrá un lugar para vivir- Takao cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, un zumbido se presentó en sus orejas y su rostro comenzó a pintarse de rojo –tampoco tendrá dinero dentro de un tiempo, las ganancias de la empresa serán retiradas de su cuenta bancaria y no recibirá nada de lo que se produzca durante la investigación… prácticamente Kai está en la ruina- Hilary cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza preocupada, esa noticia era completamente inesperada y al igual que ella los demás no deseaban creerla

-¿por qué a Kai?- preguntó Max al aire mientras se tallaba la cabeza con ambas manos impotente –ya ha sufrido demasiado ¿acaso no es suficiente todo por lo que ha pasado?- nadie contestó, nadie sabía qué decir, incluso Daichi había preferido reservarse su derecho a injuriar contra el destino o el maldito abuelo, nadie sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, los rostros de todos reflejaban de distintas formas la misma cosa: impotencia y decepción

-¡qué injusticia!- todos los rostros voltearon hacia la indignada figura de Takao y el ruido sordo que su mano hizo al chocar con el cristal de la mesita de centro resonó por toda la estancia -¿qué clase de broma tan absurda y poco divertida están haciendo? ¿eh? ¿acaso les parece divertido?- les gritó a los dos rusos que permanecieron en el mismo lugar contemplando la respiración pesada que Takao mostraba

-basta Takao- le pidió Kenny aún cabizbajo, intentando comprender bien todo el embrollo en el que sin querer Kai se había metido

-¿basta? ¿Yo? ¡maldita sea! ¡todo aquí solo se trata de injusticias y malos manejos! ¿cómo es posible que se quieran desquitar con el menos responsable de toda su ineptitud y poca responsabilidad? ¡Kai no tiene la culpa de que su abuelo haya sido un completo bastardo y sin embargo será él quien pague por todas sus estupideces!

-¡basta ya!- le gritó Rei tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos. Takao quedó estático ¿qué era aquello que Rei reflejaba en sus ojos? Un sentimiento que el japonés no pudo distinguir ¿impotencia, decepción… tristeza?

-Rei- soltó intranquilo bajando los hombros –… Kai no se lo merece- Rei meneó la cabeza

-nosotros lo sabemos, Takao… tú, yo… ellos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que guardar la compostura y mostrarle a Kai que nos tendrá en todo momento y para todo lo que necesite

-Aún hay una ligera esperanza. Si se comprueba que las posesiones no tienen un origen dudoso volverán a ser entregadas a su dueño legítimo

-¿cuánto puede tardar la investigación?

-semanas, meses… años- Brian movió las manos en un gesto de inutilidad, haciendo notorio por primera vez su sentimiento de molestia e impotencia, él como todos los demás no era ajeno a la situación de su amigo. Desde el momento en el que se enteró de aquella situación la impotencia lo había invadido, pero siempre intentó mantener la cabeza fría, sabía que la desesperación no serviría de ninguna manera, por eso había intentado sin suerte buscar una forma de ayudar a Kai. Ya se le habían agotado las ideas

-tenemos que buscar una forma de ayudarlo- sentenció Rei volviendo a sentarse junto a Yuriy

-pero es Kai- agregó Hilary –no aceptará nuestra ayuda de ninguna manera.

-¿sabe dónde va a vivir este tiempo? ¿tiene algún lugar dónde quedarse?- los rusos voltearon a verse y ambos les negaron

-podría decirse que está… desamparado

-¡o no! ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Takao levantándose de nuevo de su asiento –ningún amigo mío se encontrará en alguna situación adversa él sólo. Tal vez no sé mucho de leyes y eso, pero si de algo puedo estar seguro es de que todo esto- levantó su mano como recorriendo el lugar –es de Kai, y si realmente existe ese abstracto y raro concepto de justicia entonces tarde o temprano se lo van a devolver- Yuriy levantó la mirada hacia el reloj nuevamente, la una de la mañana, recargó su codo en el descansabrazos del sillón y apoyó su mejilla en su mano, miró de nuevo a todos los presentes que parecían meditar aquella situación sin parecer encontrar alguna salida. Bostezó levemente y cerró los ojos, sabía que todos los presentes, incluyéndose, deseaban que las palabras de Takao fueran verdaderas. Aunque también sabía que no era tan fácil como sólo decirlas.

* * *

Esos ligeros toques en su puerta hacían retumbar su cabeza fuertemente, se volvió a tapar con las sábanas, pero el sonido continuaba y parecía que no lo iban a detener

-¡¿quién?!- gritó exasperado al fin, descubriéndose la cabeza y luciendo su completo enojo

-siento molestarlo, señor. Pero como no bajó a desayunar me preguntaba si tendría hambre para traerle el almuerzo- Kai revisó su reloj y frunció el ceño. Las 11de la mañana. Era demasiado tarde para él y le sorprendía demasiado haber permanecido dormido por tanto tiempo. Sinceramente, no tenía hambre, pudo haber corrido al hombre y listo, pero sabía que si no era él, sería Yuriy quien iría la siguiente vez y le regañaría por no haber comido nada desde la mañana anterior

-está bien, tráeme lo que quieras

-con gusto, señor- y el hombre se alejó. Kai permaneció otro rato recostado, pero sintiéndose luego como tonto por perder el tiempo teniendo tantas cosas que hacer, decidió levantarse. Se dirigió al baño a ducharse y cuando salió encontró una bandeja con comida de lo que sólo tomo el vaso con jugo, luego salió de ahí. Debía hablar con sus abogados, checar sus cuentas bancarias, y buscar un lugar donde residir mientras todo el circo que se le venía encima terminaba. Así que sin perder tiempo debía empezar por…

-hola Kai- el ruso volteó impresionado al ver a Max acercársele con su habitual sonrisa e intentó rememorar dónde había sido la última vez que vio a Max. En su casa -¿dónde has estado? No te vi en el desayuno

-arreglando unos asuntos. De hecho ya me iba para terminarlos

-¿es muy urgente? Justo te buscaba para decirte que lo chicos y yo iremos a pasear por la ciudad y nos gustaría que fueras nuestro guía, además que queremos estar todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos

-bueno, lamento no poder acompañarlos. En serio tengo varios asuntos pendientes

-¿sobre qué?- le preguntó demasiado curioso en opinión a Kai. Sus ojos azules lo miraban cautelosos, esperando un comentario sobre su actual estado económico o por lo menos un pequeño desliz por parte del ruso

-asuntos que no te incumben, Max- el rubio cerró los ojos resignado

-de acuerdo. Pero sólo quería decirte que si es algo en lo que podamos ayudar no dudes en decírnoslo, cuentas con nosotros, Kai- el ruso lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Max le mostraba una enorme sonrisa y se marchaba tranquilo. La última frase de Max lo hizo dudar, pero bueno, era Max y era así como actuaba ante los problemas suyos o de terceros ¿qué posibilidades había de que su amigo supiera de su estado actual? No, ninguno

* * *

que tal?

contestenme con la verdad x favor ustedes dicen si lo sigo escribiendo

creo que ya notaron a uno de los protagonistas... falta un poco para que conozcan el otro y m encantaria saber si tienen asi como algun sospechoso

bueno, creo q es todo por hoy

nos estaremos leyendo y gracias por todo


	2. Chapter 2

hola!!!

he vuelto con un nuevo capi!!!!

este está un poco más largo pero de veras es importante!! así que espero les guste

gracias, muchas gracias por quieenes dejaron sus comentarios: Anshyela, Momoxan y vampyyrishadowalex, gracias por darme su opinión y este capítulo va para ustedes!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

El día paso tranquilo, jugando en el jardín de la casona, paseando por la ciudad y tratando de ver la mejor forma en la que podrían ayudar a su amigo a quien nadie vio en todo el día a excepción de Max que lo encontró en la mañana.

Takao se recostó en el pasto a la sombra del árbol donde todos se encontraban sentados y respingó cansado

-¿qué haremos?- los demás permanecieron callados –no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-eso ya lo sabemos Takao, pero es muy difícil saber que hacer

-en la mañana hablé con él y no me dijo nada sobre sus problemas

-no lo hará- acotó Rei, quien apoyaba su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y mantenía los ojos cerrados –saben que no suele hablar de él. Es muy reservado y este es un problema enorme. No nos va a contar nada

-pues si no nos lo dice, yo lo haré decirlo- Kenny resopló ante lo que parecía ser una amenaza latente de parte de Takao, sólo rogaba porque al japonés no se le ocurriera abrir la boca o se desataría un gran problema.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y la cena estaba lista. Después de un grito por parte de Takao que prácticamente les suplicaba que bajaran, pues Yuriy no permitiría que el japonés comiera si no estaban todos sentados a la mesa, los demás se acercaron sin el anfitrión, como habían pasado el desayuno y la comida. Poco después de haber comenzado, Kai llegó acompañado de Brian y ambos se sentaron a la mesa con una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro. Este último le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Yuriy, quien estaba frente a él, haciéndole entender que las cosas no iban para nada bien

-¿Cuándo piensan marcharse?- preguntó Kai sin despegar su vista del plato que estaba frente a él

-aún no lo sabemos… tal vez dentro de una semana- al escuchar a Takao todos voltearon a ver a Kai, intentando descubrir su reacción. Kai se tensó al escucharlo, cerró los ojos y gruñó muy bajo, era obvio que debía hacer algo para que no se mantuvieran tanto tiempo en su casa, al menos el tiempo en el que podía decir que era su propiedad

-¿por qué tanto tiempo?

-nos gustaría recorrer la ciudad tranquilamente, si no te molesta, claro- el ruso volteó a verlo con la mejor indiferencia que pudo mostrar

-pues… a decir verdad, dentro de dos días no voy a estar aquí- los muchachos se mantuvieron callados y a la expectativa, imaginando por un breve momento que Kai les contaría sobre sus problemas –saldré a Europa a un viaje de negocios.

-Ya veo… bueno, viejo, debido a lo sucedido con tu abuelo duraste poco tiempo con nosotros en Japón y dijiste que habías adelantado el trabajo de un mes, me parece extraño que de repente tengas que salir a trabajar- el ruso le mandó una mirada reprobatoria que Takao logró sostener demasiado bien. Todos los demás permanecían callados, esperando el momento en que Kai se levantaría y le aventaría el plato a la cara para luego gritarle que sus asuntos no eran de su incumbencia

-así es el mundo de los negocios, Takao ¿a qué viene tanto interés y observación?- preguntó el ruso con esa mirada suya que haría temblar a cualquiera, menos a Takao. Desde chico se divertía haciendo enojar a su compañero y líder de equipo y eso era tan fácil que sucedía todo el tiempo, por eso Takao se había acostumbrado desde hace mucho a esa mirada inquisidora que le mostraba en sus muy seguidos ratos de molestia, y en vez de que le hiciera sentir intimidado como muchos se sentían en su presencia, él la tomaba como una clara señal de la desesperación que su amigo sentía

-les había comentado a los chicos que fue muy corto el tiempo que estuvieron en Japón, por eso les reitero mi invitación a la casa. Ya saben, pueden estar ahí todo el tiempo que quieran, el abuelo estará feliz de tenerlos nuevamente en casa, además Hiro está de vacaciones y también está en casa visitándonos a mi abuelo y a mí, no sería mala idea de que nos contara como está el mundo del beyblade últimamente, sería bueno volver a las andadas ¿no creen?- antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el anfitrión rió bajo y se levantó de la mesa

-es buena idea, Takao, la voy a considerar. Discúlpenme todos, no tengo hambre- luego se alejó con la mirada aturdida de los presentes siguiéndolo hasta que desapareció

-buena idea, genio- le reclamó Hillary -¿por qué dijiste eso?

-por que no quiero que se quede sin un lugar donde vivir, y porque es hora de que nos diga él mismo lo que le está pasando

-pero si lo presionas no va a ceder ¡como si no lo conocieras!

-eso es cierto, Takao. Jugando con su mente no vamos a lograr nada

-¿tienen una idea mejor?- nadie dijo nada –bien, entonces si no hay sugerencias yo seguiré con mi plan. Sé que para Kai no será tan fácil aceptar ayuda, ni siquiera por que está sin un solo recurso, pero si esa ayuda la disfrazo en una simple invitación a pasar "unos días en mi casa" como otras tantas ocasiones tal vez acceda a quedarse un mes… o dos

-en el caso que Kai acepte no será por mucho tiempo, dos meses serían demasiado para él. No le gusta vivir a costillas de nadie

-pero se supone que yo no sé nada ¿por qué habría de sentirse incómodo?

-Kai es muy complicado- explicó Brian, intentando ayudar a su amigo pelirrojo –simplemente por que él sabe lo que sucede se sentiría incómodo… como un estorbo- Takao se dejó caer en su silla bastante molesto

-oh, Kai ¿por qué tienes que ser tan complicado?- Rei miró a todos en la mesa y se identificó con los rostros que mostraban, nadie se podía expresar mejor que Takao ante la situación

-ni siquiera tocó su comida- susurró el chino, con tristeza en su semblante

* * *

-¿entonces no haremos nada?- preguntó demasiado exasperado, mientras rugía bajo, intentado mantenerse tranquilo, obviamente ya no lo estaba. Todos se encontraban en el jardín de la casona, bajo la sombra del mismo árbol del día anterior, sentados alrededor de una mesa que Kai pidió les pusieran ahí. Había ordenado que todo lo que sus amigos pidieran se hiciera en el acto, como una manera de hacerles ver que lamentaba no poder estar con ellos

-claro que sí, el problema es que no sabemos qué- Daichi levantó la mano tímidamente y cuando sintió todas las miradas en él saltó sobre la mesa

-deberíamos decirle que ya sabemos lo que le pasa, es una forma de empezar

-estoy de acuerdo con el niño mono. Deberíamos decirle que sabemos de sus problemas y entonces le hablaré sobre mi invitación

-como si fuera tan fácil- respingó Yuriy –se molestará mucho con todos nosotros si le cuentan que ya están enterados

-bien, le decimos hoy y que se enoje todo lo que quiera para que mañana ya esté listo para marcharse conmigo

-tú no entiendes nada- el pelirrojo se levantó de la silla y se inclinó acercándosele peligrosamente al rostro de Takao, quien no se movió –estamos hablando de Kai, no es como que puedan llegar a decirle "oye, sabemos que no tienes ni donde caerte muerto, pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras". En su vida recibió ayuda de nadie y no creo que piense que le es necesario en este momento. Si toda su vida ha salido adelante por sí solo debe creer que ahora lo va a lograr también

-¿y cuántas posibilidades hay de que eso suceda?- Yuriy volteó hacia Kenny que se sobresalto ante la mirada del ruso

-entiendan, Kai verá sus ganas de ayudarlo como una ofensa… Un Hiwatari no necesita de nadie

-pero todos sabemos que esa es una gran mentira- todas las miradas se posaron en Brian que estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol –todas las personas necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando y él debe aceptar que la necesita en este momento

-claro… como si tú lo aceptaras seguido…

-bueno. Está decidido: le diremos a Kai que ya sabemos sobre su situación- sentenció Rei levantándose de su silla y apoyando las manos en la mesa

-¡esperen! ¡no pueden hacerlo!

-¿alguien… que no sea Yuriy está en contra de la decisión?- nadie dijo nada –bien, entonces lo siguiente es ver qué es lo que haremos. Sabemos que inevitablemente Kai va a molestarse cuando se lo digamos, pero tenemos que convencerlo de que esto es lo mejor y de que le ofrecemos nuestra ayuda sin prejuicios ni alguna otra cosa que no sea nuestro deseo de apoyarlo ¿alguien tiene alguna otra opción?

-yo estuve pensando sobre otra forma de ayudarlo y recordé a mi mama. Ayer hablé con ella y me contó que necesita gente en su equipo de investigación, entonces le hablé de Kai y se mostró emocionada de tener a uno de los mejores ex beyluchadores en su equipo. Encajaría perfecto, Kai tendría un trabajo y mientras busca un lugar para vivir podría hacerlo en casa de mama, ella fue quien lo ofreció ya que es bastante obvio que estando en otro país no tendría donde quedarse. Cuando comience a ganar dinero y encuentre un lugar donde vivir podrá irse si es lo que quiere. No le he dicho a mi mama lo que le pasa a Kai y le agradezco que no haya preguntado por que no se qué es lo que le hubiera dicho

-suena perfecto- ironizó Brian, acercándose más a la mesa y apoyando su mano en ella, los miró con media sonrisa en su rostro dando la sensación de que los estaba retando -solo falta que él acepte.

* * *

Cuando Kai llegó a su casa eran las 6 de la tarde, estaba demasiado cansado para cualquier cosa, incluyendo aguantar a sus amigos, o mejor dicho, aguantar las peleas infantiles de Takao y Daichi. Sólo deseaba llegar a su cuarto y descansar un poco, estar unos momentos a solas le harían mucho bien, y si tenía un poco de suerte podría ir a cenar en compañía de sus visitantes, a quienes aún no había podido sacar de aquella casa que pronto, muy pronto, dejaría de ser suya. Debía arreglar sus maletas también, pensaba marcharse mañana en la tarde, había logrado conseguir hospedaje en un hotel decente a una corta distancia de su casa, para estar siempre al pendiente de lo que hicieran con ella. Gruñó muy molesto, mientras subía las escaleras se regañaba mentalmente por ser tan ineficiente y no poder encontrar soluciones a sus problemas tan rápido como él hubiese deseado, en cuanto estuviera sólo en su cuarto pensaría la forma en que…

-¡Kai!- el ruso cerró los ojos al escuchar la enérgica voz de Daichi que le llamaba insistente. Detuvo su avance y volteó a la sala donde todos, incluyendo a Yuriy y Brian, reposaban sus miradas en él. Dio un profundo suspiro y se regresó a la sala, sentándose entre Rei y Yuriy

-¿cómo ha estado tu día, Kai?- el ruso frunció el ceño al escuchar a Max, era conocido de todos que el rubio es atento pero… esa atención para con él le parecía demasiado. Obviamente no contestó

-¿cómo ha estado el suyo?- Kenny levantó los hombros

-¿te molesta saber que recorrimos tu casa?

-pensé que iban a visitar la ciudad

-eso fue ayer, además queríamos ir todos juntos y eso te incluye a ti… así que decidimos que mañana volveremos a hacerlo para que nos acompañes

-…bien ¿qué fue lo que hicieron en mi casa mientras no estuve?

-nada interesante… recorrimos todas las habitaciones, me metí a tu bodega de vinos, visitamos todo tu patio… voy a extrañar este lugar, viejo… a propósito ¿dónde piensas hospedarte mientras tu juicio termina?

-¡Takao!- Kai se tensó cuando escuchó la última frase, frunció su ceño notoriamente molesto y le dedicó al japonés la más aplastante mirada que su mente agobiada pudo maquinar. Takao estaba enterado, eso significaba que los demás también. Se levantó furioso, todo su cuerpo lo mostraba, su respiración pesada, su rostro acentuado con una terrible mirada que incomodaría a cualquiera, sus manos apretadas y su filoso tono de voz

-¡ustedes dos!- bramó furioso haciendo retumbar la estancia –vengan conmigo- Yuriy volteó a ver a Brian, que se había mantenido toda la conversación de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, ambos sabían que hablaba con ellos, así que sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, Brian se levantó y lo siguió demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Yuriy, que sin poder defenderse se levantó y los siguió también. Los que permanecieron en la sala se quedaron callados, intentando escuchar lo que sucedía en el extraño y desconocido lugar a donde los rusos habían ido, sabían que habría una profunda discusión y todo causado por lo que Hilary llamaría "una linda imprudencia", la chica recargó su codo en su pierna y su mentón en su mano

-bien hecho de nuevo, genio

* * *

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Kai, el ruso se volteó a encararlos con su evidente molestia

-¿alguien me puede explicar qué pasó?- pero ninguno de los dos le contestó -¿quién fue el chismoso que reveló mis asuntos por ahí?

-yo- Brian se quedó con la boca abierta dispuesto a mentir por su amigo, pero cuando lo escuchó prefirió guardar silencio. Kai no pudo evitar mostrar entre todo su enojo un instante de sincera sorpresa

-¿tú? ¿es en serio? me lo habría esperado del chismosito de Brian ¿pero tú?

-bueno, pensé que realmente no tenías nada que perder, así que ¿por qué no?

-¿nada que perder? ¿Pensaste en mi orgullo o mi dignidad, por ejemplo?

-¿tu dignidad te dará un techo para vivir?- Kai miró la ceja levantada de Brian y sus nervios se crisparon poco más, algo que incluso para él parecía imposible

-¿por qué demonios les contaron de mis asuntos?

-por que sabemos que ellos pueden ayudarte con tu estado actual

-¡¿cómo!?- les preguntó exasperado sobremanera –todos ellos tienen sus propios problemas, unos están estudiando, otros apenas trabajan y seguro apenas alcanzan para ellos mismos ¿cómo podría yo ser para ellos más que un estorbo?

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso crees que tus amigos pensarían algo así de ti? ¡no puedes ser más estúpido! ¡Aunque usted no lo crea, señor todo poderoso, ellos podrían hacer por ti cosas que tal vez ni siquiera has pensado, darte ayuda económica o un lugar para vivir! ¡no puedes salir de esto tú solo y lo sabes! ¡No eres tan increíble!- Kai se le acercó ágilmente hasta tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y lo azotó contra la pared con la respiración tan alborotada y profunda que parecía que se le dificultaba sobremanera, además poco ayudaba la sonrisita mordaz que el otro le mostraba

-¿quieres ver que si?- le preguntó apretándolo más contra la pared, un quejido leve que salió por sí sólo de parte de Brian fue seguido de una leve risita que sólo alteraba más a Kai

-no hay mejor forma de mostrar tu impotencia ¿verdad, Kai?

El silencio que mantenía preso a los seis chicos fue deshecho abruptamente por un fuerte golpe en seco que provenía de cualquier otro lugar, luego de mirarse sorprendidos entre sí se levantaron presurosos como una señal silenciosa de que todos sabían qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando llegaron al lugar de donde los ruidos provenían lograron descubrir que su hipótesis era cierta: Kai y Brian peleaban a golpes mientras Yuriy intentaba separarlos inútilmente

-¡con un carajo! ¡deténganse en este instante!

-¡Kai, basta!- Rei tomó a su amigo por los hombros y logró separarlo del agarre que mantenía con Brian, mientras a Brian lo detenían Takao y Yuriy

-¡dime, idiota! ¿si no les importaras se habrían entrometido en la paliza que te estoy propinando!

-¡no te hagas el héroe, Kuznetzov! ¡Al único que han salvado aquí es a ti! ¡lárgate de mi casa, Kuznetzov! ¡no quiero que vuelvas en tu vida!

-pues claro que no he de volver, por que dentro de dos días esta dejará de ser tu casa. Por eso peleábamos ¿recuerdas? ¡por que dentro de dos días tú no tendrás un lugar donde vivir y aún así no puedes aceptar que necesitas ayuda!

-¡maldito seas, Kuznetzov! ¡ojalá mueras pronto y te vayas al infierno!

-¡no sabes cuanto me gustaría desearte lo mismo pero no puedo por más que quiera por que eres mi amigo…! Por mucho que te merezcas ahogarte en el infierno…- Kai lo miró irritado, escuchar hablar así a Brian era algo que no podía oírse todos los días y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, esas palabras habían removido algo en su ser, se sentía estúpido. Lo vio limpiar la sangre que salía de su labio y se sintió mucho peor aún, poco más que un estúpido. Su impotencia lo había orillado a desquitarse con un amigo y eso era algo que no le enorgullecía

-Kai- una suave voz que le hablaba a sus espaldas lo devolvió a la realidad -¿estás bien?- el ruso le asintió a Rei, quien lo miraba preocupado y poco convencido

-fuera- su demandante voz se escuchó por toda la habitación sin que nadie pareciera tener intenciones de obedecerle -¡fuera!- gritó más fuerte e igual de exasperado. El primero en obedecer fue Kenny, seguido de Hilary, ambos estaban convencidos de que dejarlo a solas era lo mejor en ese momento. Así poco a poco todos comenzaron a marcharse

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros, Kai, para todo lo que necesites… para eso estamos los amigos- le susurró Takao antes de marcharse. Kai no dijo nada, esperó escuchar que la puerta se cerraba para desplomarse y poder tallarse la cara por el cansancio. Tocó su mejilla derecha con las yemas de sus dedos y sintió una punzada de dolor recorrerle el rostro. Brian le había dejado una marca que no se borraría tan fácilmente. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró largamente. Ya nada estaba bien ¿acaso esos idiotas no podían entenderlo? ¿qué tan difícil era guardar un secreto como ese? ¿no se daban cuenta que lo único que habían logrado era que su orgullo saliera lastimado? Pateo el piso fuertemente, se sentía impotente y estúpido, como un enorme idiota, y muy dentro de él sabía que por una parte la culpabilidad lo invadía por haberse desquitado con Brian.

Todo sería distinto, ahora sus amigos lo tratarían como tonto, no había duda, lo verían con lástima, como el pobre Kai que había pasado de tener todo a no tener nada. Se encaminó a su escritorio y de uno de sus cajones sacó una libreta, más parecida a una agenda, donde comenzó a escribir y escribir, primero con rapidez que rayaba en desesperación, luego con mesura y precisión, su ceño fruncido nunca desapareció, pero al menos su mirada se controló con el tiempo y dejó ese sentimiento de molestia. Cuando se sintió mejor dejó la pluma y observó la libreta un momento más. Se mordió el labio aún con varios sentimientos encontrados, vio el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la noche y observó la puerta: era hora de enfrentar sus problemas una vez más.

* * *

Todos siguieron a Brian sin saber exactamente por donde iban, Yuriy intentó detenerlo del brazo pero este se le zafaba como pidiendo distancia, pues no dudaba que en cualquier momento buscaría cualquier estúpido pretexto para soltar su furia. Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la sala Brian se detuvo para encarar a Yuriy e intentar que este se callara solo por un momento. Necesitaba pensar, despejarse de alguna forma o aquel desgraciado sin suerte que se entrometiera en su camino las pagaría todas.

-¡déjame en paz! ¿te molestaría un momento? No intentes arreglar mi vida, mejor prueba con la de aquel idiota encerrado

-no intento arreglar tu vida, sólo quiero que te controles o cometerás una tontería como la de allá

-me largo de aquí- sentenció el ruso dando media vuelta y alejándose rápidamente

-¿adónde irás?- preguntó Hilary –Kai nos necesita

-¿si? Mira cuanta es su necesidad- le respondió mostrándole la laceración que tenía en su labio y su ceja izquierda abierta, lesiones claramente producidas por Kai

-antes de que te vayas, deberías permitirme limpiarte la barbilla y hacer que las heridas cierren rápido- Brian miró a Rei de forma pesada, pero este no se inmutó, le correspondió la mirada y le pareció una eternidad

-¿crees que si me sigues viendo de esa forma se cierren antes?- Brian volteó a ver a Yuriy y este le levantó los hombros. Luego, sin decir nada, se dirigió silencioso y solitario a la cocina. Rei volteó hacia el reloj del pasillo, eran las siete treinta de la noche, suspiró pesadamente y lo siguió igualmente silencioso.

* * *

Unos últimos gemidos resonaron por la habitación, sólo dos personas se encontraban en ella y una de ellas respingaba con clara molestia, Rei ni siquiera prestaba atención, parecía estar demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía o en cualquier otra cosa, eso a Brian le causaba una extraña curiosidad, pero fiel a su estilo no preguntó en absoluto

-es un idiota- continuó melindroso el ruso, Rei sólo fruncía el ceño cada vez que su acompañante agregaba otra característica a la lista de virtudes de Kai

-es… interesante

-¿…Kai?

-no, el que tú le hayas encontrado tantos atributos a Kai en… media hora me parece interesante

-búrlate todo lo que quieras y sólo di algo si tienes buenos argumentos a su favor- Rei no dijo nada y por eso el ruso gruñó bajo, presumiendo su victoria

-no creo que Kai sea todo eso que dices… sólo no confía en la gente

-¿y debería tener motivos?- Rei le tomó la barbilla ligeramente, haciendo que Brian volteara a verle el rostro como una clara petición de que no se moviera tanto para así poder lavarle las heridas mejor. Con toda la intención del mundo la acción del chino tenía un doble sentido, y lo logró. Brian le miró a los ojos y Rei le respondió con parsimonia y una ceja elegantemente levantada.

-dímelo tú, tuviste su misma infancia ¿Kai tiene motivos para no confiar en los demás?- Brian permaneció mudo, pendiente a los movimientos que Rei hacia

-… tal vez…

-entonces ¿por qué lo juzgas?

-no lo juzgo… ¿por qué no quiere aceptar su ayuda? Eso es lo que me resulta estúpido, si realmente son amigos sería demasiado obvio que no lo hacen con el afán de hacerlo sentir mal- Rei asintió a todo lo que Brian decía sin dejar su tarea de lado

-¿ya tienes un lugar donde quedarte?- preguntó Rei de repente

-yo podré continuar en la abadía hasta que se acabe el juicio

-¿y si el fallo no se da a favor de Kai?

-…ya veré que hago en ese caso

-¿por qué no le dices a Takao que te permita vivir en su casa durante un tiempo? Seguro no se negará- Brian no dijo nada, lo miró un momento a los ojos, intentando leer lo que tramaba – o si así lo prefieres podrías quedarte conmigo, sería el tiempo que necesites

-no… sería demasiada molestia

-¡para nada! Será agradable tener compañía… además no podría dejar a un amigo sin ayuda y…

-no- cortó el ruso –gracias- Rei volvió a levantar la ceja con un deje de curiosidad

-…eso suena a que no quieres mi ayuda, ni la de Takao- el ruso lo miró serio, y sus músculos se tensaron al ver que en el rostro de Rei se formaba una ligera sonrisa que auguraba su inevitable victoria

-¿qué pretendes, chinito?- Rei levantó los hombros y cerró los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto

-te he ganado dos veces- Brian alzó la ceja bastante confundido -¿es fácil hablar, verdad? Sólo hay que ver que no es muy bueno juzgar, en especial si se está tan molesto como lo aparentas estar

-así que esa es la lección de hoy…- ironizó el ruso y Rei no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de lado, mientras masajeaba sus hombros al terminar de curar el rostro de Brian

-tú sabes si tomarla o no- antes de que Brian pudiera defenderse, Max entró presuroso al lugar, captando la atención de los otros dos

-Kai ha salido de su despacho y ahora está en la sala- sin más el rubio salió del lugar con la clara duda impresa en Rei, quien volteó a ver al otro pidiéndole con mirada suplicante que si pensaba marchar a donde Kai, intentara comportarse con serenidad y prudencia. Brian no era tonto, captó claramente el mensaje, pero se hizo el desentendido y se encaminó con el chino detrás de él.

* * *

No miró a nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie (aunque en realidad nadie hablo) simplemente se dejó caer en el sillón, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos a la espera de que todos se sentaran para poder comenzar.

Cuando levantó su cabeza miró a Brian frente a él y a su lado a Rei, ambos tomaron asiento siempre seguidos por la calculadora mirada del ruso. Un largo rato pasó, todos los presentes fueron examinados minuciosamente por la mirada de Kai, que, aunque parecía tener la facultad de asesinarlos con sólo posar sus ojos en ellos, se encontraba en otros mundos, siempre intentando encontrar las palabras y la forma exacta para poder comenzar con su monólogo.

Luego de varios desesperantes minutos Kai suspiró profundo

-así que… ya lo saben- nadie se atrevió a decir nada –sinceramente no deseaba que lo supieran

-¿por qué?- Kai levantó los ojos al imprudente de Takao, a veces le daba la impresión de que lo hacía a propósito sólo para molestarlo

-no acostumbro recibir ni pedir ayuda, sé que suena extraño, algo ilógico y muy orgulloso, pero es mi forma de hacer las cosas.

-¿Significa que rechazas nuestra ayuda por tu orgullo?

- No es que rechace su ayuda, es que nunca la pedí- un silencio pesado se formo sobre las espaldas de todos los presentes. Miradas atónitas se posaban en Kai, nadie podía creer las tonterías que el ruso decía ¿sería posible que el orgullo cegara a una persona a tal grado que incluso negaría sus necesidades para que los demás lo contemplen como se supone que es, un estoico y valiente capaz de salir por si solo ante los peores problemas?

-es lo más estúpido que he escuchado- soltó Brian mirándolo aún atónito con irritable razón –eres… más estúpido de lo que creí- Brian se levantó con clara molestia, dispuesto a marcharse pero el chino le detuvo al tomarle la mano –lo siento, Rei- le externó a punto de sufrir un ataque –no puedo estar más tiempo con este idiota o le partiré la cara- volteó a ver a Kai un momento más, haciendo muy notable su furia. Kai por su parte se hacia miles de preguntas internas, notar la confianza entre Brian y Rei, que llegaron juntos, esa facción en su rostro ¿desde cuando hay tanta confianza entre los dos? –voy a cumplir con tu petición- le dijo el ruso al chino. Una vez más, Kai arrugó la nariz ¿Rei le había pedido algo a Brian? ¿qué tipo de petición exactamente? Rei suspiró un momento y aun dudando lo soltó. Brian le sonrió de forma irónica, volteó de nuevo hacia Kai y luego de un duelo de miradas se marchó, insultando a todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la mayoría de los presentes destensaron sus músculos inconscientemente, había tanta tensión en el lugar que parecía que podía verse y respirarse, y a Kenny le ahogaba claramente.

-estoy de acuerdo con Brian- dijo Yuriy al fin –no tenemos nada que hacer si no nos permites hacerlo- se levantó también con la mirada de Kai siempre vigilando su actuar –pero piénsalo, Kai. Que si no aceptas la ayuda que te ofrecemos, tal vez después no haya la suficiente confianza para volver a ofrecerla- y se retiró con andar pausado, a Max le parecía que en realidad no deseaba irse, el rubio enchueco ligeramente la boca, quizás sólo lo hacía para no dejar solo a Brian, aunque realmente estuviera muy interesado por lo que iba a pasar con Kai a partir de mañana.

A Hilary se le crisparon los nervios cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta por segunda ocasión, enfrentarse a Kai ahora ellos solos no le parecía muy grato. Normalmente eran los rusos quienes lograban tranquilizarlo en sus momentos de cólera. Le parecía que haber compartido su infancia les daba un poco (sólo un poco) de inmunidad ante el carácter de su exlíder de equipo, pero ya que ambos se habían ido era la inevitable hora de actuar.

-escucha, Kai. Yo no sé qué clase argumentos tan extraños has dicho, y la verdad no me interesan. Lo único que puedo hacer es dejarte vigente mi invitación a mi casa, ya que no puedo obligarte a ir. Max igualmente tenía una invitación que quería que escucharas- todos los ojos se posaron en el rubio, que apenas parecía salir de un ligero ensimismamiento. Volteó a ver a Kai por inercia y al recordar las palabras de Takao esbozó una ligera sonrisa

-es cierto. Mi mama necesita gente para sus investigaciones, le hablé de ti sin contarle de tu problema y le agradó la idea de que fueras parte de su equipo. Ofreció su casa para tu hospedaje, mientras encontrabas un lugar donde vivir, podrías quedarte en su casa el tiempo que necesites.- Kai frunció el entrecejo, eso no le agradaba en nada. Su problemita se estaba tornando en tallas mayores, y todo por la imprudencia de dos estúpidos. Rezongó bajo, sin notar que los demás estaban a la expectativa de todo lo que hacía

-supongo que ya no tenemos nada qué decir- concluyó Takao –no podemos obligarte a que aceptes lo que te ofrecemos… en realidad no sabes cuánto me gustaría- luego suspiró resignado y cansado –supongo que sabes lo que haces… así que…- Takao se levantó súbitamente, sin terminar la oración y salió de la sala hacia las escaleras como en un gesto de total desaprobación a la conducta de su amigo. Kenny y Hilary se voltearon a ver, y en muda expresión se alejaron callados detrás del primero. Cuando Daichi los vio marcharse se debatió entre seguirlos o permanecer ahí, pero ¿para qué? Reflexionó luego, si parecía que ni Kai ni Max ni Rei volverían a hablar. De un salto se incorporó y corrió a donde iban los otros, convencido de que lo mejor sería alejarse de esa aplastante mirada que Kai solía propinarle.

Ver marcharse a todos lentamente le causaba una sensación de calma y tranquilidad, sentía como sus músculos descansaban uno por uno y sus dientes se relajaban lentamente. De esa forma ya no tenía que darles razones, él no acostumbraba dar explicaciones y eso todos lo sabían, pero tener a Takao en el mismo techo era sinónimo de no descansar, como lo había comprobado mil y una veces (incluyendo esa misma ocasión). Era Takao quien le exigía las explicaciones, quien le cuestionaba siempre su comportamiento y actitud, mientras los demás se limitaban a acatar sus decisiones a medias, con la duda impresa pero sin decir nada en absoluto. Siempre había sido con Takao con el que acostumbraba pelear, por que era él quien le daba la contraria en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Siempre siendo su antagonista, siempre siendo rivales.

Cuando Kai sintió un ligero peso en su hombro derecho levantó la mirada, incluso antes de levantarla sabía que era Max el que había hecho ese acto. Pequeños detalles que para cualquiera resultarían irrelevantes a excepción de sus compañeros de equipo, sólo ellos conocían a Max y sabían que sólo él y Rei eran los únicos que hacían cosas pequeñas con afán de hacer sentir su apoyo sin necesidad de perturbar a los demás con palabras. El rubio le ofreció una sencilla sonrisa, capaz de alivianar la tensión de cualquiera, para luego marcharse lentamente.

Kai volvió a su posición habitual, ya sabía que podrían suceder dos cosas: o Rei se marchaba con los demás, o le daría un monólogo en el que le haría ver sus errores de forma muy sutil y lo haría reflexionar a regañadientes y de forma inconsciente. Para sorpresa de Kai no pasó ninguno de los dos… aún.

Rei vio marcharse a todos, uno por uno, luego el gesto de Max y después presenció el silencio que se formó entre él y su amigo ruso. No se movió, al igual que Kai. Intentaba encontrar una solución a los problemas de este de forma en la que lo pudiera aceptar sin peroratas ni retas. Solo aceptar. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sabía perfecto que eso era demasiado difícil, aun más porque era de Kai de quien hablaban. Con Kai, simplemente nada era fácil.

-soy un terco sin razón ¿verdad?- Rei despertó y al reflexionar en las palabras formó una expresión llena de sorpresa, con algo de duda levantó su dedo índice y se apuntó a sí mismo con falso sentimiento de culpa

-¿lo pensé en voz alta?- preguntó Rei ante el comentario anterior de su amigo y éste reviró los ojos con aparente molestia –tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que lo has aceptado- se levantó de su asiento y con semblante sereno tomó asiento a lado de su amigo. Kai cerró los ojos nuevamente, el ambiente se había calmado para su beneplácito, destensó sus músculos y movió la cabeza para ambos lados en un afán de quitarse el dolor que había mantenido en los músculos de su cuello –quizá sea por el estrés- le escuchó decir al chino –si gustas puedo darte un masaje…

-no, Rei- le interrumpió tajante –estoy bien- y el chino frunció el entrecejo

-no es cierto- Kai abrió sus ojos para toparse con los de Rei, claramente impresionado por escuchar aquella contradicción. Cuando el chino vio esa molestia en el semblante de Kai suspiró, siempre le había parecido un poco cómico que Kai se impresionara con cosas como que alguien fuera capaz de no darle la razón y se repitió mentalmente que el ruso no tenía la culpa, después de todo y a pesar de haber tenido una vida difícil, la fachita de niño rico y consentido no podía quitársele y resultaba bastante obvio que cuando Voltaire lo tenía en casa le daba todo sin chistar sólo para mantenerlo callado y que no siguiera molestándolo, ¿qué tipo de educación puedes tener si lo único que tienes en casa es un anciano cascarrabias y un montón de sirvientes que si tú quisieras masticarían tu comida?

-¿cómo?

-no estás bien- Kai soltó un resoplido lleno de indignación

-parece que ahora el señor Kon incluso sabe cómo estoy antes que yo mismo- Rei enchuecó la boca y levantó la vista al techo con cierto aire de inocencia

-bueno… no sé exactamente cómo estás… nadie lo sabe más que tú. Pero tampoco puedes tapar algo que es evidente- la sala permaneció callada… sólo unos pasos lejanos se dejaron escuchar y ninguno de los dos les prestó atención.

-tienes toda la razón… nadie tiene idea de lo estúpido que me siento- al escuchar la gruesa voz de Kai confesando algo como eso, Hilary se detuvo abruptamente en las escaleras, mordió su labio inferior y se quedó parada ahí, meditando si era buena idea o no interrumpir a sus amigos… pero no podía evitar que aquella oración rondara por su cabeza, quizá nunca se lo habría imaginado. Rei agachó la mirada un poco apenado, él tampoco se había esperado esa confesión, sobre todo tratándose de Kai

-…creo, que esto no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa que tu abuelo hiciera lo que hizo…

-soy su nieto…

-pero tú no lo hiciste, Kai

-¡lo sé! ¡lo sé! ¡maldita sea, claro que lo sé!- espetó furioso manoteando y estallando en rabia, en toda la rabia que se había tenido que tragar durante casi una semana –pero eso no me quita esta maldita sensación de estupidez ¿no entiendes? Yo sabía, sabía que mi abuelo estaba metido hasta el cuello en estupideces y lo único que hice fue hacerme oídos sordos ignorando todo y mandando todo al infierno-

El chino apretó los ojos e hizo retroceder la mano que estuvo a punto de apoyarse en el hombro de Kai, escucharlo gritar nunca le había parecido agradable, su amigo realmente tenía tan poca paciencia como el mismísimo Voltaire y en alguna ocasión Kai le había revelado en estricta confidencia que eso le aterraba. Pero al menos esa poca paciencia tenía algo bueno. Una vez que Kai se desahogaba, la cabeza se le enfriaba y volvía a ser capaz de tomar decisiones acertadas. Ese era el plan de Rei, si el ruso soltaba todo, pronto podría dar paso a retomar su atención y la oportunidad de poder hacerlo reflexionar estaría a su alcance

-si sabías ¿por qué no intentaste hacer algo?

-¿hacer qué, Rei?- el chino sintió una opresión tremenda en el pecho al ver la clara impotencia en la vista de Kai, que parecía pedirle una razón para no seguir ahogado en culpas –Voltaire ni siquiera me daba los buenos días… ¿mandar a la policía? Ja! ¿de qué habría servido? Si él tenía miles de contactos ahí dentro… además- Kai se mantuvo callado con los ojos cerrados, como preparándose internamente para decir aquello. Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, Rei notó un ligero brillo en ésta acompañada de una diminuta y nostálgica sonrisa adornándole el rostro- y después de todo… era mi abuelo-

Hilary abrió los ojos sorprendida y se abrazó instintivamente gracias al escalofrío que la recorrió, apretó los labios y giró la cabeza con brusquedad al igual que Rei, que lo hizo menos explícito pero sintiendo el mismo coraje que sentía su amiga a escondidas hacia ese anciano. Lanzó un largo y quedo suspiro de dolor y vergüenza, por que con todo lo que había sucedido, con todo el peso del pasado de su amigo ruso, con todas esas frustraciones nacidas dentro de este, con todas esas miradas de impotencia y frustración por ver a Kai sufrir miles de cosas por culpa de ese viejo desde que sus amigos recuerdan conocerlo, gracias a esa actitud de Kai, forjada en un campo de entrenamiento y no en un hogar y por culpa de Voltaire, esos consejos paternales le habían sido reemplazados por frías amenazas y órdenes destructivas. Rei sintió vergüenza, porque a causa de todo eso… había olvidado el detalle que probablemente todos sus amigos habían olvidado también y tal vez con justa razón. Voltaire, al final de la historia, había sido su abuelo.

Y eso aumentaba el dolor, porque nadie nunca habría podido imaginarse a un hombre tan desnaturalizado como ese, que incluso había utilizado a su nieto como un soldado más para su propio provecho y Kai, aún con todo no podía, y al parecer no quería, negar ese casi invisible y frágil lazo con aquel que había muerto dejándolo ahogado en graves problemas.

-te sentiste impotente- comentó Rei vagamente, pensando en voz alta –y al ver que hablar con él era la única casi posible opción y que no había funcionado preferiste dejarlo así… creo que… ya no importa- Kai lo miró, permitiéndose mostrar ese semblante cansado -¿para qué perder el tiempo pensando en el pasado si el futuro casi te golpea el rostro? y déjame decirte, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, Kai, que tu futuro viene muy vertiginoso- Kai agachó la mirada y al sentir la calidez de la mano en su hombro suspiró más relajado –pero, eso no significa que lo tienes que afrontar sólo… recibir ayuda no te hace más o menos fuerte ni más o menos humano… con o sin ayuda serás siempre Kai Hiwatari, pero me gustaría que supieras, al igual que ellos, que como tus amigos nos gustaría que nos permitieras ser parte de ese futuro-

Hilary suspiró aliviada, no sabía que podría contestar Kai, pero tenía una clara imagen de él en esos momentos, su espalda encorvada, su vista agachada, sus dedos entrelazados y sobre de ellos su barbilla apoyada. Cerró los ojos y los apresurados taconazos acercándose la hicieron voltear a su izquierda, una alta mujer la miró un poco impresionada y con una sonrisa la saludó cortésmente

-señorita, no sabía que estaba aquí ¿necesita algo?- Hilary se levantó y respondió a la sonrisa de la mucama

-no se preocupe, sólo pensaba… ¿le… podría pedir… un favor?- la mucama asintió atenta a lo que Hilary dijera –el señor Hiwatari se encuentra en la sala, ocupado. ¿Podría encargarse de que nadie lo moleste?- la joven asintió un poco confundida y sonrió de nuevo mientras veía a Hilary subir las escaleras, aún con la ligera duda en el rostro ¿qué estaría haciendo el señor Hiwatari a las dos de la mañana en la sala y no en su despacho que fuera tan importante?

Hilary abrió la puerta de su alcoba con una sonrisa tenue, se sentía un poco culpable por haber escuchado parte de aquella conversación, pero también parecía feliz, después de todo, había una ligera esperanza de que el chino lo lograra

-te prometo Kai, que no encontraras en el mundo gente que te juzgue por que necesites ayuda, ni tampoco encontraras en este enorme planeta a alguien que sea tan autosuficiente que en su vida no la haya necesitado, ¡por eso somos animales sociales! ¿recuerdas? ¡"zoon politikon"! ¡y el Leviathán! ¡y "el Contrato Social"! Y todas esas cosas que nos hacen leer en preparatoria y que tú disfrutas tanto- Kai no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa

-¿alguna vez los leíste?- Rei enarcó la ceja

-¡oye! Me estas insultando- exclamó divertido –ánimo, Kai ¿qué dices? Tienes tres opciones y te aseguro que en las tres serás bienvenido- el ruso arrugó el seño y lo miró dudoso

-¿tres?- Rei lo miró a los ojos por un rato y luego se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano

-¿no te lo había dicho, cierto?... bueno, la casa de Takao, el trabajo de Judy y mi departamento

-¿… tu departamento?

-bueno… vivo sólo y hay veces que me parece grande para mí…claro que no se le puede comparar a esta casa- agregó paseado los ojos por la lujosa sala- pero no me vendría mal la compañía… piensa que es recíproco, yo te ofrezco mi casa y tú me harás el favor de acompañarme

-entonces quien sale ganando serás tú, con la presencia de alguien como yo…

-¡si claro! Como tú ninguno- masculló Rei meneando la cabeza y riendo ante el comentario de su amigo, miró el reloj y se talló los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir… tú deberías hacer lo mismo, te noto cansado y no creo que eso le haga bien a tu cuerpo- Kai asintió con la cabeza un poco ausente

-adelántate, iré en un momento- Rei le sonrió por última vez y salió de la sala. Se detuvo en las escaleras, en el lugar donde Hilary lo había hecho antes y volteó hacia donde Kai seguía. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser tomar una decisión así, pero tenía fe en que Kai tomaría la más acertada.

Al verse sólo de nuevo se talló el rostro, en un afán de sacudirse la impotencia. Tenía en la mente aquel discurso de Rei y parecía que no se lo quitaría hasta que tomara una decisión, así que comenzó de nuevo un debate interno que parecía tomar un solo rumbo desde que este había comenzado. Soltó un largo suspiró y sonrió irónico ¿a quién intentaba engañar con esas falsas luchas internas si desde hacía un rato ya había tomado una decisión? Después de todo ya había estado en ese lugar en varias ocasiones con sus amigos y le parecía tan familiar que pensar en vivir ahí no le sonaba tan descabellado. Eran las tres de la mañana, se levantó y talló sus ojos… era hora de hacer sus maletas.

* * *

que tal?

ojalá les haya gustado y tal vez ya saben quien es el otro protagonista jaja

bueno, eso es todo. esperare sus comentarios

nos vemos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! n_n

He vuelto con un nuevo capiiii, espero les guste y déjenme decirles que como estoy a punto de entrar a vacaciones es seguro que actualice más rápido, pero por mientras les dejaré esto

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, y sobre todo, un agradecimiento a GabZ y a Anshyela por sus comentarios, de veras, me ayuda a seguir con la historia

Bueno, comencemos ya

* * *

CAPITULO III

Eran las doce de la tarde. Max talló sus ojos por décima vez, sentía que no había dormido y su rostro se mostraba cansado, además le parecía que el ambiente tampoco ayudaba de mucho.

Nostalgia, tristeza.

Se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto y miró a las patrullas estacionadas fuera de la mansión, cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, eso era demasiado, ciertamente temía por Kai, estaba seguro que saldría bastante molesto debido a lo que seguro éste creería un atentado contra su dignidad y a causa de ello no les dirigiría ni una sola palabra.

Volvió a sus maletas y continuó llenándolas. Ya todo estaba prácticamente listo para que todos se marcharan del lugar, incluyendo al que antes había sido el dueño. Max se mordió el labio inferior y alargó el rostro en una mezcla terrible de impotencia y frustración. Él no debería permitir que aquello sucediera, él no debería permitir que Kai se quedara sin recursos, debía entrar al cuarto del ruso y llevárselo arrastrando si era necesario a Estados Unidos para que pudiera tener una vida normal.

Rió un poco de sí mismo y pasó su mano por sus cabellos, intentando controlar esa rabieta

-esto me pasa por juntarme con Takao- sentenció y reanudó callado su tarea

-¡Hilary! ¡Hilaryyyyyyyy!- resonó por el pasillo la voz del más joven. Cuando Max salió, con maleta en mano, lo vio haciendo tremendo berrinche frente a la puerta

-ya voy, chico mono ¿quieres callarte?- se oyó decir dentro del cuarto, la voz de la chica parecía ofendida y Max decidió interferir antes de que se volviera a escuchar la rasposa voz de su amigo por toda la casa y luego fuera algún ruso quien personalmente lo callara

-Daichi ¿sucede algo?

-sucede que la princesa de los rituales embellecedores no entiende que el taxi que nos llevará al aeropuerto ya está afuera esperándonos- el yankee se sonrojó

-…bueno… yo también me tardé un poco

-¡pero seguro que tú hacías algo constructivo! ¡Hilaryyyyy!- volvió a gritar -¡estoy seguro que las cremas y los pepinos no hacen milagros! ¿quieres apurarte?- Y justo en ese instante la chica abrió la puerta y miró inquisitivamente al pelirrojo que instintivamente retrocedió un poco

-escucha, chico mono, vuelve a decir una sola estupidez más y te juro que…

-basta ya- sentenció Takao al otro lado del pasillo, con Rei y Kenny detrás de él –dejen de discutir, seguro que podrás matarlo en el aeropuerto si lo deseas, Hilary, pero ahora no hay tiempo… además ¿alguien ha visto a Kai?

-¿o a Yuriy, o a Brian?

-a ninguno de los tres- Kenny comenzó a bajar las escaleras y los demás lo siguieron

-Kai debió haberse quedado dormido… ¿a qué hora se subió a su cuarto, Rei?

-no lo sé, cuando yo subí eran las dos de la mañana y él subió después de mi

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlo a su cuarto

-no hay necesidad- aclaró Brian que venía entrando a la casa –seguro baja en cualquier momento- un silencio pesado se formó entre todos, a todos los asaltaba curiosamente la misma duda

-¿siempre qué piensa hacer?- preguntó Takao al ruso que cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos

-pregúntaselo a él…- todos voltearon a la escalera al escuchar que alguien bajaba y vieron a Kai acompañado de Yuriy, con semblante serio y cansado, pequeñas bolsas comenzaban a asomarse por debajo de sus ojos que se veían rojos y su piel se notaba amarilla, Kenny supuso que era por la pérdida del apetito. Tanto estrés podía hacer demasiado daño. Detrás de ellos una fila de hombres bajaban varias maletas y cajas de distintos tamaños y desaparecían por la puerta que daba a la calle, donde dos limusinas esperaban por ellos. Otros hombres que habían salido de quien sabe dónde se encargaban de las cosas de los demás y las llevaban al mismo lugar.

Cundo Kai al fin bajó, todos permanecieron callados, a la expectativa y Takao se mantuvo inmóvil al ver cómo lo dejaba con la boca abierta y salía de la casa sin prestarle mucha atención

-¡bien! Ignórame, eso ayuda de mucho

-yo me di cuenta de eso desde que te conocí, por eso siempre lo hago, Takao- el nipón se cruzó de brazos y enchuecó la boca demasiado molesto mientras era dejado por todos que ya salían de la mansión ¿por qué se empeñaba en ser tan molesto? Y por un breve instante pensó que sería mejor dejarlo encerrado en el baño y que se las arreglara como pudiera, de todas formas, para cuando lograra salir, ellos ya estarían muy lejos de Rusia y así no podría realizar algún tipo de venganza.

Yuriy miró a Takao con el ceño fruncido al ver que sus ojos se posaban en la espalda de Kai y mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa que pocas veces, o mejor dicho nunca, le había visto.

-¿sucede algo?- le preguntó, a lo que Takao tardó en contestar

-nada, por ahora

* * *

El día estaba lluvioso, en todo agosto las calles de Japón estuvieron encharcadas y grises, los nubarrones adornaban el cielo haciendo que el silencio reinara en la ciudad. Takao entró callado a su casa, envuelto en la sensación incómoda que tantas dudas le otorgaban. Cuando abrió la puerta su abuelo lo recibió con gran sorpresa

-muchacho ¿por qué no avisaste que volvías? ¿qué pasó con los demás?- Takao aventó su maleta en evidente molestia y cansancio, llevaba una semana sin dormir muy bien, aunque la cama que Kai dispusiera para él era increíblemente cómoda. Así que lo primero que hizo fue aventarse al sillón y estrujar el cojín mientras intentaba dormir

-abuelo, ¿con quién hablas?- el recién llegado levantó la vista para mirar frente a él a su hermano con una taza de la que salía vapor, el clima se tornaba húmedo y frío, por eso una buena taza caliente de lo que fuere resultaba buena compañía –vaya, eres tú- Hiro le entregó la taza a su hermano menor y se sentó frente a él, mientras su abuelo continuaba limpiando su shinai. El menor los contempló un momento y sonrió un poco, parecía que para su abuelo no pasaba el tiempo, para Hitoshi y él en cambio… cinco años no pasaban en balde –qué sorpresa, hermanito ¿por qué no avisaste que ibas a volver? Creí que durarían allá más tiempo- Takao arrugó la nariz con molestia mal disimulada y tomó de la taza para hacer tiempo sobre qué responder

-…hubo un cambio de planes

-¿y… qué dice Rusia?- Takao volteó a ver a su abuelo con reproche en la mirada ¿por qué tenía qué cuestionar esas cosas? Kai casi les había hecho jurar que no dirían nada o él mismo los asesinaría a todos, y aunque Kenny había intentado hacerlo entender de que tarde o temprano se enterarían parecía no haber surtido efecto

-nada nuevo, abuelo- Hiro y su abuelo se intercambiaron miradas cómplices, sabiendo ambos que aquello no era cierto, el lenguaje corporal del menor les decía más que aquellas mentiras que se empeñaba en contarles

-¿qué tal está Kai?- Takao apretó los ojos, realmente esa pregunta deseaba no haberla oído. Volteó a ver a los ojos a su excesivamente curioso hermano y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de molestia

-acaba de perder a su abuelo- alegó volteando el rostro -¿cómo quieres que esté?

* * *

-tranquila- Kenny volteó a ver a su amiga que caminaba a su lado por las calles grises y desoladas de Japón. Ambos estaban bien abrigados e iban sin mucha prisa, durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos había hablado, se encontraban pensativos y sobre todo Hilary muy intranquila –todo pasará

-la pregunta es ¿Cuándo?- Kenny alzó los hombros

-eso nadie lo sabe, pero tampoco sirve que te preocupes tanto… debemos parecer fuertes, así ayudaremos más a Kai, créemelo

-…no es tan fácil, Kenny

-eso todos lo sabemos… pero también sabemos que a Kai no le gusta la lástima

-no le tengo lástima… sólo…. Me siento triste por él… lo que le está pasando no es justo

-también lo sabemos… pero eso tampoco sirve de nada

* * *

-¡papa! Ya llegué- Max cerró la puerta volteando a todos lados y al no recibir respuesta dejó la mochila a los pies de la escalera y se sentó en la sala, sin evitar bostezar fuertemente. Para todos, la semana había resultado pesada, además de que el viaje fue cansado y muy largo

-hola, Max- le saludaron alegre, cuando volteó vio a su papa salir de la cocina, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente –no te esperaba tan pronto

-bueno… hubo algunos imprevistos y tuvimos que regresar

-ya veo ¿qué tal se la pasaron? ¿cómo está Kai?- Max bajó la mirada, hundiéndola en la taza que traía entre las manos y suspiró tenue, no era sencillo hablar del tema, sobre todo porque Kai se los había prohibido tajantemente. Además, tenía un debate interno que parecía no iba a terminar pronto. Por una parte estaba un poco aturdido por el cambio de planes pero también estaba feliz, porque al parecer Kai había tomado una buena decisión, una improvisada pero buena decisión

-pues… parece que bien- su papa lo miró escéptico al escuchar esa respuesta acompañado de los gestos que Max hacía, evidenciando aún más que aquello no iba para nada bien. Bueno ¿y de qué servía que pusiera esa expresión? de todas formas había sido Kai quien había elegido su camino, y ninguno, con todo y la sorpresa, se lo contradijo… realmente había tomado una decisión inesperada, pero al fin y al cabo buena. Se sonrió a sí mismo y con esa misma sonrisa volteó a ver al hombre que estaba frente a él –se la ha pasado muy mal estos últimos días. Pero estoy seguro que a partir de ahora estará bien.

* * *

Subir las escaleras era cansado, mantener los ojos abiertos era cansado, bostezar era cansado, incluso pensar o respirar le era muy cansado. Lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama y dormir todo lo que quedaba del día. Cuando entró a su departamento lo repasó con la vista, hacía demasiado frío afuera y cuando entró el aire caliente le golpeó agradablemente el rostro. Arrastró los pies hacia su cuarto y se acostó lanzando un largo suspiro, por fin estaba en casa. El silencio de la habitación lo adormeció, y sonrió inconscientemente, por fin tenía paz, por fin estaba a solas, lejos de tantos problemas ridículos que aparecían de repente. Por fin a solas…

Rei abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, miró toda su habitación y la notó vacía, entonces frunció el seño y dubitativo recorrió la casa hasta llegar a la sala y vio la puerta de su entrada abierta y en el marco de esta se encontraba dubitativo y serio. Rei sonrió con discreción, parecía un niño pequeño parado en medio del pasillo del súper, esperando a que sus padres volvieran por él. Recorría con la vista el departamento y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al pasillo por fuera del mismo. Sus ojos se mostraban traviesos y prestos a cualquier movimiento y se mordía el labio inferior en acción que reflejaba curiosidad. Pero no se movía del mismo lugar. Y Rei se rió, probablemente se la había pasado ahí desde que habían llegado ¿y cuánto hacía de eso? Rei volteó a ver el reloj, ni siquiera recordaba la hora en la que entró al departamento, y enrojeció de pena

-¿…Kai?- el ruso volteó a verlo en cuanto lo escuchó -¿por qué no pasas?- le dio otro vistazo al lugar y luego miró a Rei, como si esperase que este no se arrepintiera de haberlo invitado –vamos, estás en tu casa- ese comentario lo tensó demasiado y el chino lo notó, pero creyendo que decir algo sólo lograría que se sintiera un ambiente más tenso, simuló que no había pasado nada. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala e invitó al otro a sentarse

-creí que ya habías entrado, por eso…

-no hay problema- y todo quedó callado. Rei lo miró discretamente y notaba como Kai recorría el lugar con la mirada, le parecía demasiado extraño, después de todo, su amigo ya había estado antes en la casa… tal vez la situación era la que lo ponía evidentemente incómodo

-bueno… verás, como todo se dio de forma inesperada es obvio que no tengo un lugar para que quedes a dormirte…

-¿qué pasó con el cuarto vacío?

-… resulta que no está tan vacío- Kai enarcó una ceja –es que… lo tengo lleno de cosas inútiles y no creo que sea muy cómodo. Pero tengo dos ideas… duermes aquí en la sala, o compartimos mi habitación, después de todo mi cama es matrimonial y…

-de ninguna manera- Rei permaneció callado

-¿por qué no?

-es tu cama… y no creo que estés acostumbrado a compartirla con alguien

-oh, vamos. Cuando éramos compañeros de equipo siempre compartíamos la habitación ¡y era una cama! Será como en los viejos tiempos

-… por eso son viejos, Rei- el chino lo miró otro instante y resoplando se rindió, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Kai, probablemente era el sueño que parecía ganarle la partida en cualquier momento

-bien, será como tú quieras- el chino se levantó y se alejó a su habitación para luego salir con una almohada y varias cobijas –no me gusta pensar que dormirás aquí… -Kai no dijo nada –no estás acostumbrado a esto- sólo veía como Rei arreglaba el sillón más grande –prometo que arreglaré ese maldito cuarto… tal vez el fin de semana, el trabajo me lo impide entre semana

-cuando tengas tiempo. No hay problema

-bien- Rei observaba de pie a Kai, que seguía sentado en el otro sofá y permanecieron con las miradas puestas sobre el otro en un instante que para ambos pareció eterno –entonces… buenas noches, Kai

-buenas noches, Rei- el chino se alejó adormilado, mientras Kai lo contemplaba en silencio y a oscuras y lo veía perderse ya sin poner atención en nada. Volteó de nuevo a todo lo que le rodeaba y apretó los labios, esa maldita sensación que parecía atorarse en su garganta aparecía de nuevo y sin saber qué hacer talló sus ojos, apretando esa libreta que había sacado hace un rato. Quería escribir muchas cosas, pero era demasiado noche y, después de todo, mañana tendría todo el día libre, sonrió con ironía cerrando los ojos

-maldita suerte la mía

* * *

Que tal?

Sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia, se que a lo mejor no voy tan rápido como les gustaría, peroooo yo sola me enredo y me emociono y escribo a lo bruto jaja, naaa, de veras, ténganme paciencia, esto pronto va a estar bieeen

Creo que ya notaron quien es el otro protagonista, aunque no les guste esta pareja, solo denle una oportunidad a la historia, independientemente de la pareja ojala la trama les sea de su agrado.

Sin más por ahora, me retiro por que tengo examen u_u… ni modo

Adiosss!


	4. Chapter 4

hola, he vuelto

se que un poco tarde pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca y como ya entre a vacaciones apenas y he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, lo siento

espero que aunque sepan cual es la pareja la historia les siga gustando, y si no, bueno una crítica nunca es mala n.n

muchas gracias Misaki por leer mi historia, espero que aunque no sea la pareja que esperabas aun te agrade la trama

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

Cuando Kai se despertó, el sol aún no salía. Un escalofrío lo estremeció en todo el cuerpo, Japón era muy frío por las mañanas. Abrió sólo un ojo, intentando decidirse sobre si era mejor despertarse de una vez, o seguir durmiendo otro rato más, pero una luz un poco alejada llamó su atención y, cambiando de posición para verla mejor, supo que provenía de la cocina ¿habrían dejado la luz encendida sin darse cuenta? Sabiendo que así no podría dormir, se levantó desganado y arrastró los pies hasta la cocina.

Se sentía muy cansado, dormir en ese sofá no había sido para nada cómodo, y eso que sólo era la primera noche. Pero el punto era que le apenaba decírselo a Rei, después de todo, él le había ofrecido su casa e incluso su cama y lo había rechazado, así que se convenció a si mismo de no quejarse.

-buenos días, Kai- cuando escuchó el saludo pareció despertarse bien, volteó a la ventana y vio la completa oscuridad del cielo y luego volteó hacia Rei que cocinaba tan feliz y despierto como si fueran las cinco de la tarde

-¿días…? ¿qué hora es?

-las seis de la mañana- Kai permaneció un rato más en silencio

-¿y qué haces cocinando a estas horas?

-entro a trabajar a las 8, pero para arreglarme bien y desayunar me levanto a estas horas… además, quería prepararte el desayuno- Rei volteó a verlo con un sartén en la mano y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y Kai no pudo hacer más que desviarle la mirada y sonrojarse mucho, para su desgracia. No estaba acostumbrado a las buenas acciones sin interés hacia él y a tanta sinceridad, mezcladas le sabían a algo que casi nunca probaba.

Rei sacó un par de vasos, un par de platos y los utensilios para la mesa, terminó de cocinar, sirvió la comida y arregló la cocina. Mientras, Kai lo miraba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, moviéndose de un lado a otro en pequeños pasos, procurando no estorbar a Rei en sus quehaceres. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pants que se puso distraído y levantando la cabeza en ocasiones, siempre de forma tímida. Rei se veía tan atento en sus labores, que le era imposible molestarlo, y la idea de ayudar le sonrojaba aún más, aún no se sentía con el derecho de hurgar en la cocina de su amigo. Aún creía ser un invitado más.

Rei se sentó y miró a Kai, Kai, que seguía parado, miró a Rei; pasaron un rato viéndose, como si no comprendieran lo que el otro hacía o pensaba

-¿…por qué no te sientas?- entonces, Kai reaccionó, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y desvió la mirada, maldiciendo en voz baja, le daba la impresión de que se veía demasiado estúpido. Se sentó callado y sólo comenzó a comer hasta que Rei lo hizo, se notaba tenso, ese silencio que los rodeaba le ahogaba demasiado. Rei en cambio, comía tranquilo, de vez en cuando volteaba al ventanal que le mostraba la ciudad aún oscura. Kai lo miraba discreto y luego volteaba él también, lo único que quería era terminar con aquel silencio que lo volvería histérico en cualquier momento.

-¿qué miras tanto?- Kai se mordió la lengua. Bien, al parecer había formulado mal la pregunta, quería iniciar una conversación, no parecer un chismoso grosero

-me gusta cómo se ve la ciudad a oscuras- Kai enarcó una ceja y estiró el cuello para ver mejor

-parece demasiado tranquila

-supongo que es por eso- Kai lo miró intentando adivinar a qué se refería con eso –por que cuando despierta no hay tiempo ni para darte un suspiro- y después todo permaneció en silencio, de nuevo. El ruso volteó al ventanal mirando las luces de las calles, sin un solo carro aún. Luego volteó hacia Rei que ya se había levantado

-Lo siento, Kai, pero si no me apuro se me hará tarde- el ruso asintió taciturno y permaneció callado en la sala, viendo como Rei se marchaba a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando Rei se encerró en su cuarto suspiró consternado. Notaba a Kai tímido, demasiado callado y al parecer sumiso. Se cambio y arreglo siempre pensando en la forma de hablar con Kai sin parecer que lo estuviera atacando, ni de parecer un chismoso. Pero es que parecía tan difícil, Kai de por sí era algo difícil de tratar. Al parecer Rei solo podría morderse la lengua y mirar, esperando a que Kai se acostumbrara al lugar.

Todo había sido tan rápido y extraño. Se había levantado dudando que Kai estuviera dormido en el sofá de la sala, por que aún le parecía un poco irreal. Antes de entrar a la cocina había ido a la sala a verlo y se lo encontró dormido aún. Se había sentido extraño, todo desde hace una semana era extraño. Pero el domingo había rebasado todo por completo.

Luego de salir de la mansión, Kai, Yuriy y Boris habían entrado a la limusina sin pronunciar una sola palabra, dejando a los demás parados y sin saber qué hacer. Sobre todo a Takao, que no había podido creer que esos tres partieran sin siquiera despedirse. Con cierta pena tuvieron que entrar a la segunda limusina y el conductor anunció amablemente que él los llevaría al aeropuerto. Luego de que dijera eso nadie más habló

-idiota- soltó al fin Takao, cruzando sus brazos en forma de berrinche y volteando a la ventana para que los demás no notaran su molestia –ni siquiera se despidió

-debe de tener sus razones

-deja de defenderlo, Rei… lo que pasa es que Kai es un idiota

-disculpe- los seis chicos voltearon a la parte de delante de su transporte al escuchar la voz tranquila de su conductor –perdón por la interrupción, pero el señor Hiwatari me pidió que les anunciara que los verá en el aeropuerto- todos voltearon a ver a Takao que cambió su aire interrogatorio por una mirada osca y un ligero rubor en las mejillas al sentir la intensa mirada del chino en él

-te lo…

-cállate, Rei

Cuando los seis entraron al aeropuerto vieron a lo lejos a tres chicos bastante conocidos, sin dudar se acercaron a ellos y en el acto varios hombres que venían detrás tomaron su equipaje y lo llevaron hacia los guardias de seguridad

-ellos se encargarán de que las maletas pasen por seguridad- agregó Yuriy cuando vio que Takao y Daichí estaban a punto de correr detrás de ellos exigiendo su equipaje –estos son sus boletos… su vuelo saldrá en hora y media así que casi deberían estar subiéndose al avión, sólo vengan a revisión de papeles y será todo- los seis siguieron al pelirrojo hacia donde estaban unas señoritas que parecían esperarlos, estas los guiaron con los guardias, quienes checaron que el papeleo fuera correcto

-a propósito- agregó uno de los guardias a Yuriy cuando ya se marchaban –salude al señor Hiwatari de mi parte- el pelirrojo volteó a ver a las miradas de desconcierto de los otros y sonrió de lado

-por supuesto que sí, gracias por todo- y caminó de regreso con los demás siguiéndole los pasos. Kenny carraspeó un poco, "vaya" pensó para sí "parece que Kai aún tiene influencias". Obviamente aquel favor hizo las cosas más rápidas y fáciles, todos estuvieron listos para abordar en media hora.

Cuando los altavoces comenzaron a llamar para su vuelo se dieron cuenta de lo inevitable: era hora de despedirse de Kai. Max miró hacia el amplio ventanal que daba hacia la calle blanca, había estado nevando desde la mañana y a pesar de que el suceso debía parecerles extraordinario, puesto que en Japón aquello no sucedía, ninguno le había prestado atención, el punto más difícil de todos era despedirse de Kai y sacarle, aunque fuese a golpes, en donde viviría estos días. Max razonó para sí, no, eso no sucedería, así que con la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacer dio media vuelta para encarar a los demás y la borró al instante sólo con ver la cara llena de interrogantes de sus compañeros. El yankee volteó hacia donde todos miraban y vio como Yuriy le decía algo a Kai y luego este tomaba con fuerza la mano de Boris, ladeó la cabeza, aquello parecía una despedida. Luego de decirse unas cuantas cosas, que ninguno pudo escuchar debido a la distancia, Kai se les acercó lentamente y se plantó delante de ellos.

-el avión ya está por salir…- Rei suspiró, alguna falsa esperanza le había hecho creer que tal vez Kai hubiese dicho qué planeaba hacer de su vida estos meses.

-lo sabemos, viejo- Takao dibujó una ligera sonrisa y le extendió la mano, dispuesto de una vez por todas a rendirse y permitir que Kai hiciera lo que él creía más conveniente, mejor despedirse así. Espero unos segundos a que el ruso le respondiera el saludo pero eso no sucedió. Takao lo miró con curiosidad y luego con molestia ¿pretendía dejarlo como idiota con la mano alzada? Estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando Kai abrió la boca, la que cerró al instante y al ver a sus compañeros con el seño fruncido y a Takao con la mano extendida solo bajó la mirada y se concentró en un punto interesante del suelo

-¿…Kai?- el ruso carraspeó, ya no podía perder más tiempo

-iré con ustedes- el silencio se hizo presente, confusión y monosílabos sonaron tímidamente

-¿qué?

-…me iré a Japón… con ustedes- como si se hubiera tratado de un premio, Hilary gritó eufórica y se le colgó del cuello bastante feliz, todos se le acercaron a abrazarlo y tomarlo de los hombros, había sido, le decían, la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, y Kai realmente pedía por que así fuera. Cuando alzó la vista se topó con los ojos ámbar de su amigo el chino, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa modesta que no por ello dejaba de mostrar satisfacción, le asintió a Kai, aprobando su decisión y demostrándole su apoyo en todo lo que fuera a hacer desde ese momento en adelante.

Y para no variar la situación, las cosas de ahí en adelante siguieron siendo extrañas, no por el hecho de que Kai pareció tímido durante el viaje, porque en todo el vuelo no dijo ninguna frase ofensiva contra nadie e incluso contestó a lo que se le preguntaba con mesura y una oración de más de cinco palabras… para Takao eso era demasiado y podía, si era necesario, jurar que Kai se traía algo entre manos. Cuando se lo contó a Max este le levantó la ceja y aleteó la mano despreocupado

-vaya, Takao. A veces tienes delirio de persecución, sólo cálmate, todo va a estar bien- aunque es obvio que el muchacho no había quedado satisfecho con la exclamación de su amigo, decidió no prestarle atención a cosas como esas. Fue así que el resto del viaje pasó ameno y sin algún problema.

Al llegar a Tokio decidieron pasar primero a casa de Takao, pues sería ahí donde dejarían más equipaje. Como de costumbre Takao les ofreció a pasar, pero era tanto el cansancio que tenían que decidieron llegar a sus casas y algún otro día se juntarían.

Takao se bajó, con maletas en mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, venía desde el aeropuerto diciendo lo bien que el ruso se la pasaría en el país sin que el aludido hiciera un solo comentario, cosa que Max notó y recordando lo dicho por Takao en el avión, se sugirió a sí mismo que algo, en efecto, podría estar mal, lo observó con discreción, intentando encontrar aquello mal ¿por qué Kai bajaba tanto el rostro cuando Takao le hacía alusión a su casa? Bueno, cuando llegaron al dojo comprobó el porqué. Kai no se bajó después de Takao, permaneció inmóvil dentro del taxi y con la mirada gacha aún cuando sentía todas las demás posarse sobre él

-Takao- el ruso suspiró hondo y volteó hacia el nipón que aún no entendía lo que pasaba –agradezco tu hospitalidad y sé que la oferta estará abierta para cualquier momento pero… no me voy a quedar contigo- todos quedaron callados, Takao seguía parado a mitad de la banqueta con miles de maletas a su alrededor intentando entender lo que Kai le había dicho

-¿qué?

-me iré con Rei- la verdad de las cosas, esa respuesta ni el mismo Rei se la esperaba, volteó cuando sintió la mirada de Kai en él y luego de salir de la sorpresa le sonrió aún desorientado por la directa aclaración de su amigo

-¿con Rei?- y ese fue el inicio de una de los más grandes alegatos que Takao había provocado en mucho tiempo, incluso Hilary le había agarrado del cuello en un desesperado intento de que se callara y nada funcionó. Tal vez el hambre y los lloriqueos de Daichí habían surtido efecto

-es solo una decisión, no te lo tomes tan apecho…

-Takao, mira, todos estamos cansados y necesitamos un baño, comida y dormir como todo el día entero… ¿qué te parece si el fin de semana nos reunimos y tratamos el asunto?

-no hay nada que tratar, Rei. Ya tome mi decisión

-¡bien! Maldita sea, de acuerdo… de todas formas no te quería en mi casa- luego de decirlo tomo sus cosas y azotó la puerta al entrar, dejando a los demás dentro del taxi aún sorprendidos por la forma en que Takao había reaccionado

-es un idiota, Kai. No le prestes atención… luego lo entenderá- había dicho Hilary con ese tono de molestia tan característico en ella, pero eso no impidió que todos y sobre todo el ruso se sintieran confundidos y hasta cierto punto que el ruso se sintiera culpable.

Extraño, todo había sido demasiado extraño, y eso apenas comenzaba.

Rei se miró en el espejo por última vez y salió de su cuarto despidiéndose de Kai y prometiendo que volvería en cuanto terminara su hora de trabajo, a lo que el otro solo asintió y esperó en el marco de la puerta a que la figura del chino desapareciera por completo, entonces entró de nuevo y se encontró parado en medio de todo ese silencio y tranquilidad, taciturno se sentó en el sofá donde había dormido y esperó a que los minutos pasaran. La verdad era que aún tenía demasiado sueño por que al parecer no había dormido bien, pero algo ahí le hacía sentirse demasiado incómodo y minutos después notó que era ese silencio frustrante, eso era muy extraño, a él le gustaba el silencio, pero no ese tipo de silencio. Carraspeó fuerte y se levantó de nuevo

-estoy comenzando a pensar estupideces- y para dejar de decirlas vagó por todo el departamento, de un lugar a otro sin atreverse a tocar nada, era demasiado extraño, se sentía como un intruso, como si Rei le fuese a reclamar por haber movido alguna de sus pertenencias sin su consentimiento

-No seas estúpido- se reprimió rápidamente, sabía perfecto que Rei no haría algo como eso… ¿entonces por qué lo sentía? –vamos, Kai. Deja de actuar como un idiota- agregó mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar y al levantar los ojos del suelo notó que había entrado al cuarto de su amigo por error, meneó rápido la cabeza, eso no era bueno, no debía estar ahí. Pero antes de salir y poder evitarlo sus ojos se toparon con la cama, con esa mullida cama que hacía que sus pies se acercaran a ella por si mismos, Kai la contempló un largo rato y soltó un suspiro bastante hondo ¿cómo es que tenía tanto sueño? "El cansancio mental también afecta el corporal" le había dicho Kenny "por mucho que duermas si hay algo que te inquiete te seguirás sintiendo igual de cansado" Kai torció la boca en una media sonrisa, que le dijera Kenny si entonces no tenía razones para sentirse cansado. Luego de un rato parado en el mismo lugar cerró los ojos, volteó a sus espaldas por encima de su hombro y luego al otro lado, como en un acto de complicidad, enchuecó un poco la boca y se rascó la sien, realmente estaba cansado y apenas eran las 7 de la mañana. Solía levantarse a esa hora todos los días, pero no todos los días había pasado por lo que paso en esa larga semana, además el cambio de horario entre Rusia y Japón le había pegado seriamente, si se recostaba un poco en la cama… ¿acaso a Rei le molestaría?

-no… no lo creo- eran las siete de la mañana con cinco minutos. A las ocho ya estaría como nuevo.

Expedientes, expedientes, expedientes ¿acaso no tenía nada más? Levantó la vista y se irritó ¡claro! Su computadora llena de documentos también contaba. Soltó un bufido, siempre le pasaba, comía en las mañanas y a mitad de su ronda ya moría de hambre

-¿llegué tarde?- Rei volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró con algo más agradable que un montón de papeles –lo lamento mucho, pero es que deberías ver el tráfico, es imposible pasar por ahí

-no hay problema- agregó sereno colocándose la punta del lápiz en la boca y volviendo a sus escritos

-¿…estás molesto?

-claro que no

-…eso parece- el chino cerró los ojos y dejó el folder que tenía entre manos

-lo siento- agregó levantándose de su escritorio –tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo concentrarme y eso me irrita –la joven se le acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente

-¿se trata de Kai? ¿qué paso con él?- Rei se mordió el labio ¿por qué preguntaba eso? Si se atrevía a decir algo el mismo ruso lo mataría

-…es una larga historia

-soy toda oídos

-no lo creo, por ahora ni tú ni yo tenemos tiempo, deberías ponerte a trabajar o tu jefe se molestara

-¿eso crees? Solo le guiño el ojo y se le olvida lo molesto- Rei rió mientras tomaba de nuevo el fólder

-creí que eso solo servía conmigo

-ja! No te creas tan especial, Kon- la chica le tomó los hombros y se apoyó en su pecho, Rei le correspondió el abrazo tomándola de la cintura, en un pequeño gesto ella se le acercó y le beso los labios suavemente

-oh, no, estamos en el trabajo

-¿y eso desde cuando te importa?

-desde que tengo todas esa malditas actas sin firmar y para entregar este viernes

-hey, tranquilo, cariño, es lunes

-¿y qué? Eso no evita que me frustre- Rei se pasó la mano por la cara mientras volteaba a ver el reloj de nuevo- escucha, me tengo que ir- ella arrugó el entrecejo con bastante desconcierto

-¿qué pasa, Rei?

-tengo una visita en mi casa, lo he dejado solo y… no sé como esté o que esté haciendo, le he marcado y no contesta… tal vez es eso lo que tengo, si veo que está bien mañana llegaré con nuevos bríos

-de acuerdo, solo cálmate, está bien, yo te cubro… además, de todas formas es tu hora de salida asi que…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la tomó de la cintura y la beso con demasiado entusiasmo, al menos eso parecía, el chino tomó su celular y sus llaves y salió disparado hacia la salida. Ella se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, tanto entusiasmo casi le hacían creer que era una chica y no un amigo a quien su novio tenía viviendo en su departamento.

El semáforo estaba en amarillo ¿qué importaba? Miró por el rabillo del ojo y no notó a ningún oficial, así que lo pasó cuando ya parpadeaba para cambiar al rojo. Entró al estacionamiento y salió del auto. El sol estaba intenso, por eso ladeó unos segundos la cabeza, esperando a que la poca sombra le bajara la insolación. Luego caminó de nuevo hacia su departamento, esperando encontrar ahí a su amigo, le parecía demasiado extraño que en toda la mañana le estuviese llamando y no contestara.

Tan ocupado iba pensando que no notó un carro estacionado en la acera frontal, con dos hombres en el que intentaban cubrir las manos del aire frío que ni el intenso sol apaciguaba. Al verlo salir de su automóvil uno de ellos sacó un celular mientras el otro lo seguía con la mirada, sin perder un solo detalle de su persona

-creo que aquí lo tenemos

-¿están seguros? Descríbelo- el hombre entrecerró los ojos, intentando verlo mejor

-alto, delgado, tez morena, ojos dorados, cabello largo, lacio y negro

-¿es una broma? Claro que no es él. Vuelve a buscar- el hombre no hablo -¿me has escuchado?

-estoy casi seguro que es él, nos dieron esta dirección

-¿tiene pinta de extranjero?

-¡por supuesto!- por unos instantes volvió a reinar el silencio

-vuelve a buscar- y terminó la llamada haciendo que el poco humor que había sobrevivido al frio se acabara

-mierda…

-¿no es él?- el tipo de ojos azules encendió el motor y echó nuevamente un vistazo al departamento, ni siquiera le contestó, estaba demasiado aburrido y frustrado para hacerlo

* * *

bueno, por hoy es todo, espero poder actualizar rapido a quienes sigan leyendo esto muchas graciaas y sus comentarios serán bien resibidos.


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos, a éste capítulo le agregué unas cosas, me di cuente que le faltaban bastante tarde, espero me perdonen

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

Su cuerpo temblaba, prácticamente no sentía los dedos, tenía demasiado frío para seguir durmiendo, además de que el sol le molestaba en los ojos. Los abrió lentamente, intentando acoplarse a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Cuando estaba poco más despierto reaccionó, ya había sol… y las sombras se veían reclinadas ¡imposible! Para ello debía ser pasado el medio día. Miró el reloj y lo comprobó: las tres de la tarde con cuarenta minutos.

Kai parpadeó nuevamente, eso era imposible ¿cómo había dormido tanto? Cuando miró por tercera vez el reloj del tocador escuchó un chasquido lejano, unos pasos y luego su nombre siendo prácticamente gritado

-…oh…- Rei había vuelto y él estaba medio dormido con el mismo pants de la mañana en su cama. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a la puerta mientras el chino seguía gritando su nombre. Salió rápido y agradeció que el baño estuviera justo frente a la habitación así que, casi desplomándose por el tropiezo al querer salir rápido, entró al baño y se encerró en él. Rei nuevamente le llamó y fue que salió lo más tranquilo posible. Cuando Rei lo miró fue gratificante descubrir que estaba bien.

-lo siento, Kai, no quería molestarte

-no, sólo estaba en el baño

-te llamé por teléfono como cuatro veces ¿por qué no contestaste?- Kai abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero el gesto de sorpresa desapareció cuando reaccionó, ni siquiera había escuchado el maldito teléfono una sola vez

-es que… salí… a pasear

-¿pasear?- el ruso asintió y Rei dudó antes de preguntar -¿…vestido así?- Kai agachó su mirada para verse, malditas mentiras estúpidas

-es que… bueno, tú sabes que… suelo salir a…

-¿…entrenar? ¿saliste a correr?

-…si… ¡si! Tenía toda una semana sin hacerlo y… supongo que lo necesitaba- bueno, esa parte si era verdad

-…ah, um… y ¿dónde están tus tenis?- ahora sí Kai no pudo evitar la admiración, no por ver que no traía los tenis, sino por saber donde los había dejado

-no lo sé- expresó leve, tanto que probablemente Rei no lo había escuchado. Kai esperó pacientemente a que el chino se distrajera en la cocina para poder entrar en su habitación y así sacar los tenis que había dejado en su afán por salir y que su amigo no lo descubriera. Entró al cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido y de salir lo más rápido posible, pero al escucharle acercarse tan decididamente al cuarto, se quedó medio helado

-Kai, voy a preparar algo para comer ¿qué te gustaría?

-que no entraras a tu cuarto- contestó para sí buscando un lugar para esconderse o en el peor de los casos una buena excusa del por qué estaba en medio de su habitación sin su permiso.

En una de las esquinas había una pequeña puerta, probablemente era el armario, seguro Rei querría cambiarse así que si se ocultara allí estaría perdido. El mejor lugar era el baño de la habitación así que sin perder más tiempo entró, dejando la puerta abierta, con una pequeña rendija que le permitiera ver para saber la hora en la que podría salir sin ningún problema. Cuando Rei entró a la habitación el ruso contuvo la respiración y se mantuvo con el ojo pegado a la ranura, listo para salir de esa vergüenza en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad

-¿y ahora dónde estará?- se preguntaba el chino para sí mientras se quitaba la corbata y los zapatos, dando la espalda en todo momento al ruso quien cerró los ojos, estaba completamente satisfecho por no haber entrado al armario, pero al momento de levantar la vista estuvo a nada de hablar. Rei se había quitado la camisa y estaba haciendo lo mismo con la camiseta. Estaba de espaldas y era un hombre, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, algo le estaba ruborizando. Con un poco de morbo fijó su vista en la espalda de su amigo, debía admitir que Rei aún tenía lo suyo, parecía que no había malgastado el tiempo y seguía ejercitándose como lo hacían antes, lo vio masajearse el cuello, soltarse el cabello y quitarse el cinturón, fue entonces cuando Kai no pudo evitar ponerse de mil colores ¿acaso Rei pensaba quitarse el pantalón en su presencia? No era como si el chino supiera que ahí estaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, aún cuando de pequeños solían dormir juntos. Pero era obvio que después de cinco años, y él teniendo 23 años y su amigo 22, las cosas debieron cambiar tanto mental como físicamente. Y realmente hablaba de todo.

Rei tomó su cabello y lo estrujó intentando agarrar todo el cabello, lo que le dejó la espalda totalmente descubierta y fue ahí cuando Kai se sorprendió, con su mirada recorrió la espalda del chino atónito, notó unas marcas que le recorrían la espalda de un lado a otro o de arriba abajo, parecían cicatrices.

Cuando los dos habían formado parte del equipo de beyblade, habían ido en muchas ocasiones a lugares veraniegos o se habían hospedado en hoteles con piscina, en pocas palabras, recordaba que de niño había viso en muchas ocasiones a Rei con el torso desnudo y nunca le había visto una sola cicatriz.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que viajaban en grupo, Rei se había perdido completamente casi un año, durante el tiempo que regresó a su país, y cuando volvieron a saber de él ya vivía en Japón.

Kai no podía despegar su mirada de la espalada de su amigo, quien iba y venía por la habitación, entrecerró los ojos para distinguir mejor, aquellas heridas habían dejado visibles protuberancias, algunas pequeñas y otras más largas, no eran muchas, pero eran visibles, y tenían una característica, eran delgadas, como echas por un objeto fino, con el poco tiempo que las vio Kai comprendió que no habían sido causadas por un accidente, habían sido provocadas, alguien se las había hecho. Miró con tristeza el rostro de Rei, con un repentino impulso de abrazarlo como instinto de protección, de repente le pasó la escalofriante idea de que eran marcas de látigo

-látigo- aquella palabra salió por si sola provocándole escalofríos, se mordió el labio y contuvo la respiración un momento, Rei nunca había hablado sobre aquellas marcas, de hecho, no había hablado casi nada del tiempo en que estuvo en su pequeño pueblo. Algo había pasado. Kai suspiró con cierta tristeza, algo malo le había pasado a Rei en aquel lugar, algo traumático de lo que tal vez no había hablado nunca con nadie, y de lo que tal vez nunca hablaría con nadie.

Ajeno a esos incómodos pensamientos, Rei se quitó la camisa dispuesto a darse una ducha y pensando en que Kai también querría una, el problema era saber dónde estaba ahora. Probablemente en el baño del pasillo, tal vez cuando entró lo hizo tan escandalosamente que el ruso había salido para saber que sucedía. El chino se sonrojó avergonzado, pensar que había irrumpido en la intimidad del otro no le agradaba mucho, después de todo, Kai nunca había hecho algo así. Lo compensaría después, primero quería bañarse, así que sin más preámbulos se dirigió al baño de su habitación.

Cuando Kai lo vio acercarse tan decididamente se paralizó, pasaron miles de escenas en su mente, en todas ellas Rei le pide una explicación y luego lo saca a patadas, y si hacía aquello lo haría con toda razón. Una cosa había sido dejar los tenis, habría podido inventar cualquier cosa; sobre dormir en su cama… no habría por que decírselo, para Kai incluso eso era más vergonzoso, aunque llegó a pensar que tal vez el noble de Rei no le habría dicho nada si lo hubiera visto en medio de su cuarto con los tenis en la mano y sin su autorización; pero otra completamente distinta era que el chino lo encontrara en su baño con los tenis en la mano, agregando que además se había semi desnudado en su presencia y al parecer, como la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, lo había visto todo. Ahora con todos esos cargos en su contra haber dormido en su cama no parecía nada.

* * *

eso era todo, van a entender las cosas poco a poco, pero sí es importante esto que agregué, nos vemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

adivinen quien volvio? n_n

perdonen la tardanza, este vez no tengo excusas -_- sólo lo siento...

he vuelto y voy a continuar con esto por que aun me falata mucho, espero que les agrade, esta un poco raro pero bueno

que disfruten su lectura

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI

Cuando estaba listo para bañarse y a punto de abrir la puerta, el teléfono sonó. Ambos chicos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, uno por cansancio, el otro de alivio. El chino se alejó de la habitación para contestar y después de tallarse la frente, Kai salió disparado hacia el otro baño. Al ver que Rei tardaba decidió ir a la sala, donde lo encontró con la cabeza agachada y al teléfono, escuchando atentamente lo que le decían. Luego de algunos monosílabos y saludos colgó, dejando escapar un suspiro que al otro no pareció agradarle

-¿sucede algo?- Rei cerró los ojos y volteó hacia Kai

-era Yuriy- la garganta de Kai se oprimió de nuevo ¿ahora qué había pasado?

-¿…qué pasa?- Rei se sentó, demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad y con las manos en sus labios pensaba la mejor forma de decir las cosas

-tu casa fue… vaciada- Kai levantó una ceja, aunque no sabía a qué se refería seguro no podía ser algo bueno –desocuparon tu casa y metieron todos tus muebles a una bodega, donde el Estado los pueda vigilar mejor… si el caso se excede a un año los piensan rematar… Kai… yo…- ya no supo qué más decir. Iban a vender todos sus bienes, eso era un completo abuso. "Habla, di algo" pensó mientras se mordía el labio y levantaba la vista, mirando a Kai que seguía parado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pants y la mirada perdida

-¿tienes idea de cuánto cuestan todas esas cosas?…- el chino levantó la cara, la verdad no tenía idea -los asientos de mi sala son antiquísimos. Los mandó hacer mi bisabuelo y seguido se les da mantenimiento, los candelabros, las vajillas todos son como una reliquia. Las joyas de mi madre- el ruso se acercó a una maleta y la depositó en la mesita de la sala, se sentó en el suelo, a lado de Rei y la abrió minuciosamente con gesto de complicidad. Dentro de esa maleta había otras dos más pequeñas, sacó ambas, tomó una y al momento de abrirla Rei contuvo el aliento. Dentro había miles de joyas, la pequeña maleta estaba repleta de ellas, collares, pulseras y anillos con piedras preciosas incrustadas. Kai metió la mano y la sacó llena de collares de perlas que se enredaban entre sus dedos y se los mostró más de cerca al chino, quien aún miraba desconcertado

-vaya, Kai… son hermosos

-tómalos- Rei casi se va de espaldas

-¿¡estás loco? son de tu madre ¡son tuyos!

-No creo que mi madre se enoje Rei, de todas formas ya no los usa- Rei bajó la vista al escuchar ese comentario tan sarcástico y la poso en las joyas que aún estaban en la caja- esta maleta no es nada, mi madre tenía una caja enorme llena de ellas. Estas fueron las que pude rescatar, más de la mitad de ellas van a parar en esa estúpida bodega, junto con todas mis pertenencias. No soy estúpido, ¿realmente crees que los policías no tomaron un poco de esto o de aquello? Sólo pensarlo me enerva… por eso quiero que las conserves. No quiero que estas corran con la misma suerte- Rei desvió la mirada unos segundos, pensando si lo que iba a decir serviría de algo más que para sacárselo del pecho

-…tal vez suene como Takao, pero… si nos lo hubieras dicho habríamos podido rescatar más- el ruso soltó las alhajas que traía en la mano y abrió la otra maletita

-yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar- de allí sacó tres bolsas de color verde seco, les soltó el hilo a las tres y sacó fajos enormes de papel moneda, 500 rublos por billete. Rei estaba un poco desconcertado, era demasiado dinero –esto es de mis cuentas bancarias, saqué todo lo posible antes de que las congelaran

-¿cómo hiciste para pasar todo esto por el aero…? ¿tus amigos? El tipo que nos facilitó el permiso en el aeropuerto te ayudó ¿verdad?- Kai enchuecó la boca mientras contaba los billetes

-Amigo es una palabra fuerte, él y otros más me ayudaron, obviamente saben cuál es mi situación, pero eso no te quita las influencias… tan rápido. Guardo de nuevo los billetes y cerró la bolsita –Rei, necesito pedirte un enorme favor- Rei tragó saliva, tenía una idea de qué era lo que quería con solo ver esas maletas –conserva esto, guárdalo tú, yo no puedo tenerlo ahora

-pero guardarlo ¿dónde? No es seguro tenerlo aquí en casa, debemos meterlo en un banco

-no, Yuriy y Boris tienen mucho más dinero que este, lo han depositado en sus cuentas, tengo sus números de cuenta, en cualquier momento puedo ir a sacarlo. Además, quiero que tú lo conserves. No te estoy pidiendo que lo cuides, te lo estoy dando

-¡que! ¡estás loco! Yo no necesito tanto dinero Kai, además es tuyo

-pero voy a vivir en este lugar, tengo que ayudar de alguna forma, quiero que lo uses para el mantenimiento del lugar, la comida ¿yo qué sé? Todo lo que se utiliza para mantener una casa- Rei hizo un pequeño mohín, algo de todo eso le había molestado

-yo trabajo, Kai- el ruso abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sillón a su lado –realmente no necesito tu dinero

-…lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Yo… me refería a que quiero ayudar en algo, no estoy haciendo nada ahora y no pienso quedarme como un parásito aquí, viendo como tú trabajas y mantienes tu hogar. Quiero ayudar, por lo menos de esta forma- Rei lo miró a los ojos, el ruso tenía una de las bolsas verdes en sus manos, esperando el momento en que el chino alzara la suya

-aquí se usan los yens ¿sabes?

-podemos ir a una casa de cambio

-es demasiado dinero, eso se vería algo sospechoso

-¿qué importa?

-no puedes arriesgarte así Kai, seguro la policía rusa ya sabe que estás fuera del país

-no soy un fugitivo

-pero sacaste dinero y cosas de valor de tu país como uno, sin mencionar que tu abuelo está inculpado en demasiados crímenes- el ruso frunció el seño –no te arriesgues por un fajo de billetes- aquella oración terminó en un frustrante silencio, Kai tragó saliva despacio, su amigo tenía razón ¿qué pasaba si encontraban a Voltaire Hiwatari culpable?

"-Debemos guardar ese dinero, si usamos mi cuenta podría parecer sospechoso porque es demasiado,- volteó a la mesita y tomó una de las bolsas –así que pienso que deberíamos usar más de una cuenta, en distintos bancos y con distintos nombres

-…Rei, probablemente no me escuchaste. Yo quiero que…

-¿qué pasará si rematan tus cosas?- Kai se quedó callado ¿y eso a qué venía? -¿lo has pensado?

-supongo que el dinero que está en las cuentas de Yuriy y Brian no será retirado hasta que sepa la situación

-¿te alcanzará con eso?

-…no lo sé

-entonces- le estiró la mano entregándole la bolsita que había tomado –conserva este también. Guardémoslo en el banco y no lo ocupes hasta que sepas qué pasará con tus pertenencias. Si es necesario lo deberás usar

-pero…

-¿qué te preocupa tanto?- Kai volvió a quedar callado –eres sólo una persona, gano bien… al menos lo suficiente como para que los dos vivamos cómodos. Te prometo que no te faltará nada- Rei lo miró con una sonrisa llena de confianza y Kai permaneció desconcertado a su lado. Rei era intrigante y fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Él podía serlo también, no había duda, porque realmente no estaba solo, ahora más que nunca lo sabía

-¿cómo… cómo haremos para guardarlo?

-no podemos abrirte una cuenta, creo que será mejor así. Yo tengo varias cuentas pero si meto tanto dinero en ellas será igual de extraño. Ocuparé sólo una y meteremos cierta cantidad y lo demás…- el chino puso su mano en su barbilla –creo que necesitamos ayuda

Estaba temblando un poco, hacía demasiado frío y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las nubes. Kai se acomodó su gabardina y miró feo al guardia que tenía rato observándolos minuciosamente

-te dije que no era buena idea esperarlo fuera del banco

-el de esa idea fuiste tú- le contestó su amigo, que seguía temblando

-¿por qué es tan impuntual?

-nosotros llegamos media hora antes

-¡¿por qué?

-por que eres un impaciente, y también fue tu idea- el ruso respingó, vaya pretextos los de Rei –mira- volteó a donde el chino le apuntaba y lo vio acercarse con el celular pegado a la oreja. Cuando llegó les alzó una mano y esperaron, uno no tan paciente, a que terminara de hablar. Cuando colgó les dio un fuerte abrazo y les mostró una de sus lindas y habituales sonrisas

-¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?- Max alzó una ceja y miró su reloj

-olvídalo, ya sabes cómo es Kai de impaciente

-creo que deberíamos entrar ya- agregó el ruso apuntando disimuladamente al guardia, que ahora escudriñaba a Max sin mucha discreción.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora, para cuando salieron de ahí, estaban impresionados por que Kai no estaba al borde de la histeria. Después de todo, seguía sintiéndose cansado y no había comido desde las 6 de la mañana. Fue por eso que Max les invitó a sus dos amigos a un pequeño restaurante cercano al lugar, donde le contaron la situación sin muchos rodeos

-deberías decirle a Takao que te guarde otro poco, no creo que se moleste- Kai arrugó la nariz, mientras le daba vueltas a su chocolate caliente

-me encantaría un whisky

-pídelo- agregó Rei levantando la mano para llamar la atención del mesero, cuando este se acercó Rei debió pedirlo porque el ruso se hizo de oídos sordos. Aquello le era tan incómodo, sobre todo por que recordaba muy bien que de pequeños era él quien pagaba las cuentas en todo y no viceversa. Nunca antes había pedido tantos favores y ahora se veía obligado a hacerlo. La vida estaba llena de altibajos e ironías

-Kai- volteó hacia los intensos ojos azules del otro -¿lo harás? Podría llamarle y en cuestión de minutos estará aquí

-¿y si sigue molesto?

-oh, vamos, no creo que sea tan inmaduro

-además él estaba demasiado contento por saber que vendrías con nosotros- comentó el rubio –no creo que haya algún problema- Kai cerró los ojos, en ese momento llegó el whisky, lo tomó y le dio un enorme sorbo

-hazlo, por favor- Max y Rei se miraron y este último asintió. Kai solo podía escuchar la conversación de Max y al colgar le sonrió

-estará aquí en unos minutos- Kai apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Ese había sido un largo día y la noche apenas empezaba.

La luz volvió a pegarle en los ojos, los tapó con su mano y se volvió a dormir. Pero luego de un rato el hombro comenzó a molestarle. Estúpido sillón. Se sentó y volteó al ventanal, el sol estaba cubierto por algunas nubes. Eran las 10 de la mañana, tomó su celular y tecleó y tecleó completamente cansado y aburrido hasta toparse con la alarma. Hacía mucho que no la usaba, tal vez como quince delirantes días en los que no la había necesitado por que prácticamente no durmió. Se levantó desganado y fue a la cocina. Encontró en la barra un plato con huevos, jugo de naranja en una jarra y una tetera en la estufa, seguro Rei había hecho aquello para él. Desayunó tranquilo y luego se cambió de ropa, con el celular siempre en sus manos paseó de nuevo por todo el departamento.

Rei tenía un pequeño estudio y en el un librero repleto. La mayoría de los libros eran referentes a la carrera de su amigo, pero tenía varios libros rescatables, como novelas clásicas y modernas. Sin duda extrañaba el estudio que había tenido en casa su papa y que su abuelo conservó cediéndoselo a él. Tomó un libro y permaneció ahí un rato leyéndolo, pero sus párpados se sentían pesados y su hombro aún le dolía. Cansado se levantó llevando en sus manos el libro y el celular y al pasar frente a la habitación de Rei se detuvo, pensando de nuevo en esa cama. Ayer había dormido tan bien que si era necesario volver a esconderse en el baño probablemente aceptaría sin ningún problema. Guiado por esa necesidad de dormir bien abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Verdad era que no quería meterse en problemas como solo él, pero quería volver a acostarse. Debía haber una forma de despertarse antes de que Rei llegara a casa. Cuando bajó la mirada se topó con su celular y una idea le pasó por la cabeza. Rei salía de trabajar a las tres de la tarde y usualmente hacía media hora para llegar a casa, si ponía el despertador a las dos y media despertaría a tiempo para vestirse e incluso preparar algo para la comida o por lo menos intentarlo. Kai se mordió el labio, algo no le gustaba, sentía que engañaba a Rei por todas partes, pero bueno, era solo una siesta ¿cuál era el problema? Arregló la alarma y se acostó.

Salió del trabajo bostezando, los ojos le escocían y la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle. Ese maldito trabajo estaba acabando con su paciencia. Su jefa era irreprochablemente una arpía, se empeñaba en hacerlos trabajar sin pestañear y sus cambios de temperamento eran admirables, a veces creía que ella siempre estaba "en sus días" o había entrado a la menopausia hace mucho tiempo sin querer salir de ella. No le gustaba expresarse mal de ella, después de todo era una mujer, pero eso de la caballerosidad se tornaba opaca día con día.

-maldita vieja- gruñó quedándose medio dormido frente al volante, tan sólo aquel día había entrado a una junta sin final, a la cual ni siquiera había estado figurando, sólo llegó aquella mujer irrumpiendo en su oficina y tirándole un enorme fólder "en una hora te presentas en la sala de juntas, te quiero como mi apoyo". Por supuesto él se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, de todas formas ya se había marchado. Y por eso se encontraba a las cinco de la tarde con el estómago vacío desde la mañana y un sueño mortal.

Pero ahí no terminaba la tortura. Su novia había estado bastante sensible los últimos días, irritada y mordaz, Rei no podía hacer nada que pudiese ser reprochable por que ese reproche se convertía en una larga e inútil pelea. Ya antes se había preguntado internamente que podía haber creado aquella sensibilidad, pero no hallaba nada lo suficientemente importante para que ella se comportara así.

Recargó su cabeza antes de salir del auto, por fin estaba en casa, pero había otra cosa que le inquietaba. Kai seguía durmiendo en el sillón, parecía realmente incómodo, estuvo tentado en despertarlo en la mañana y ofrecerle su cama para que descansara bien, pero el ruso era demasiado terco y ya se había negado a dormir en la cama en algunas ocasiones. Rei bufó algo molesto ¡era solo una cama! No le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera algo o que se lo dejara hacer, solo iban a dormir en la misma cama como lo hacían cuando eran compañeros de equipo, ya se lo había dicho miles de veces pero este parecía no razonar y a Rei no le agradaba en absoluto que Kai continuara durmiendo en la sala, pero ese maldito cuarto… realmente el cuarto provisional era un desastre, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los chicos se quedaba a dormir en el departamento por que siempre se iban al dojo Kinomiya, Mao ya tenía su casa propia y Lee tenía mucho que no regresaba a Japón, por alguna razón él había decidido quedarse en su pequeño pueblo, cosa que no podía reprocharle, pero realmente lo extrañaba en ocasiones, como lo hacía Mao. El chino se palmeó la frente, tenía que arreglar ese maldito cuarto para que Kai pudiera estar cómodo, tal vez así el ruso se despabilaría un poco… pero tenía tanto sueño. Bostezo fuertemente y estiró los brazos para luego salir del auto. Lo haría en la tarde o mañana, de todos modos no podía creer que a Kai le importara demasiado.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria, el mismo ritual que Kai hacía en secreto duró toda la semana. Se levantaba a la misma hora que Rei, igual de adolorido todos los días, desayunaban juntos y luego de que Rei se marchaba, Kai dormía en su cama, siempre despertando a tiempo para acomodar la sala y esperar a Rei para comer.

Rei había estado toda la semana bastante animoso a pesar del cansancio que su trabajo le provocaba, había llevado a Kai a un paseo por la ciudad, para que conociera aquello que había cambiado durante su ausencia. En ocasiones dormía por las tardes y no notaba el mutismo de Kai, siempre rondando por la casa, leyendo un libro o escribiendo en un extraño libro rojo que le había notado desde Rusia. Cuando Rei miraba la tele lo veía escribir con mucha concentración. Le habría gustado preguntar desde hace mucho pero sabía que con Kai no se podía hablar de cosas personales, y, sin duda, aquel libro era muy personal.

Otra cosa que Rei había notado y en cierto punto le incomodaba era el sentimiento de inferioridad que Kai parecía emitir. Kai nunca había tocado el control de la televisión y solo la veía cuando Rei lo invitaba a hacerlo, comenzaba a comer hasta que Rei lo hacía y casi le pedía permiso para darse una ducha, aquello era exagerado, le daba la impresión de que su amigo no estaba cómodo en la casa, pero lo peor de todo era que no sabía de qué forma podía terminar con el sentimiento de incomodidad. Si le preguntaba, Kai le diría en el acto que no era así, que él estaba perfecto, pero verlo cohibido, pasivo, esperando a que Rei comenzara para seguirle no era algo normal. Sabía perfecto que aquel departamento era algo pequeño comparado con la casona que Kai tenía y que él no podía ofrecerle las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora esa era su casa, y parecía que justo eso era lo que Kai no comprendía muy bien. Al chino le daba la impresión de que Kai aún se sentía un invitado más y no podía comprender por qué, le había ofrecido todo, le había asegurado que tenía libertad de tomar lo que quisiese, incluso Kai había pedido participar en el mantenimiento de la casa y aún así, seguía manteniéndose ajeno a todo aquello que no fuera suyo, con una extraña sensación de miedo a llegar a estropearlo si se atrevía a hacer algo.

El viernes, Rei estaba bastante cansado, había ido a cenar con su novia la noche anterior y esa mañana debió entregar todas las actas pendientes. Por suerte su jefa estaba de buen humor y había terminado temprano, así que salió disparado a su casa, dos horas antes de lo normal, esperando poder dormir un rato o llevar a Kai a comer con los demás, lo que su amigo quisiera. Había pasado una semana desde la llegada del ruso y aquel cuarto que sería el del nuevo habitante seguía siendo un desorden, de hecho ya ni siquiera había recordado que tenía que arreglarlo, con el paso de la semana el chino se había ocupado de otras cosas y al parecer tampoco contemplaba en los planes de ese día limpiarlo. Seguro lo haría otro día, después de todo, Kai nunca se había quejado y además, tenía otras ideas en mente para ese viernes.

Llegó al departamento y llamó a Kai una, dos veces y nadie contestó, tal vez estaría en la ducha, pero no se oía el caer del agua. No estaba en la sala ni en la cocina. Frunció el seño, tal vez había salido a correr de nuevo, así que para esperarlo tomaría una siesta y luego irían al dojo a comer con los demás. Pero cuando entró a la habitación tuvo una extraña sorpresa.

¿por qué Kai estaba acostado en su cama? Se quedó paralizado en la puerta viendo la figura de su amigo, su rostro estaba tranquilo. Si no había escuchado cuando Rei llegó era porque estaba profundamente dormido, pero Kai no era de los que dormían tanto, eran las dos de la tarde ¿desde a qué hora se habría dormido? Rei aligeró su mirada, sabía que Kai se encontraba muy cansado, la había pasado mal durante un largo rato. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, se acostó en el sofá donde Kai había dormido toda la semana y bufó molesto.

Esa cosa era demasiado incómoda.

Rei se talló el rostro. Kai había dormido muy mal durante toda la semana y nunca se lo dijo. De alguna forma no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, o el ruso no quería parecer un estorbo pidiendo cosas a cada rato o no tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. O ambas. Sin duda había notado a Kai distinto, algo distanciado y cansado, pero creía que era por sus problemas, no por no poder dormir y se sintió como el peor de los anfitriones. Se talló de nuevo el rostro. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y se quitó la corbata. Los planes habían cambiado.

* * *

que onda? les gusto?

espero que si, nos vemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

hola a todos!

lamento haberme tardado tanto, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste

* * *

CAPÍTULO VII

Cuando Kai se despertó eran las tres y media. Unos extraños golpeteos le martillaban la cabeza, su alarma ni siquiera había sonado, así que Rei seguro no llegaba aún, pero los sonidos parecían ser muy cercanos.

Se levantó con pereza y salió de la habitación dispuesto a cambiarse, pero al llegar notó la sala un poco cambiada, había tanto tiradero que no podía ni ver el piso. Kai frunció el seño ¿qué había pasado? Tal vez alguien había entrado a la casa cuando dormía ¿y si habían robado algo? ¿…qué le diría a Rei? El sonido era tan cercano y frecuente que lo sacó de su paranoia. Pensando que tal vez el ladrón seguía en la casa se dirigió a donde sentía que provenía el sonido, dispuesto a tirar por la ventana al idiota que se había metido.

Cundo entró al cuarto se llevó una sincera sorpresa.

Rei vio entrar a Kai con una cara de desconcierto que haría reír a cualquiera, el chino le dirigió una agradable sonrisa y continuó con su trabajo mientras Kai seguía parado en el mismo lugar con cara de idiota, eso se le estaba haciendo costumbre

-¿…qué haces?- preguntó el ruso un tiempo después, aún dubitativo

-arreglando tu cuarto- Kai abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada "¿mi cuarto?" se preguntó a sí mismo y sólo retrocedió al ver como Rei cargaba un mueble que parecía bastante pesado. Kai se quedó parado un rato. Veía como el chino se movía de un lugar a otro, cargando enormes bolsas negras y sacando y metiendo cosas al cuarto.

-¿por qué lo haces?- volvió a preguntar el ruso con menos timidez. El chino volteó a verlo, la pregunta estaba cargada de sincera curiosidad

-por que ya no quiero que duermas en ese sillón tan incómodo- Kai bajó el rostro, sin duda Rei lo había visto dormir en su cama –además… ya te lo dije antes, Kai- el chino se le acercó tranquilo, reflejando decisión, y cuando Kai posó sus ojos en los suyos, este le sonrió –ahora esta es tu casa

El ruso permaneció callado, no supo qué decir, Kai no supo qué decir. Se sentía apenado, nunca habría deseado que Rei hiciera todo eso sólo porque él no estaba contento con algo, por eso mismo no le había contado lo del sillón… pero después de todo, Rei no le estaba reclamando nada. Al contrario, parecía que quería hacerlo sentir cómodo. Kai ladeó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Rei tan concentrado en su tarea, las intenciones de su amigo sin duda eran buenas. Pero lamentablemente no era tan fácil eliminar los demonios internos que Kai guardaba y eso él mismo lo sabía.

-¿puedo ayudar en algo?- Rei volteó la cabeza para poder enfocarlo mejor, traía en las manos una caja demasiado pesada, cuando volteó, la caja se ladeó y Kai estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla y sacarla él sólo del cuarto.

-por supuesto- afirmó el chino bastante satisfecho, creía que al menos ya había dado un paso enorme.

Pasaron algunas horas limpiando el lugar, recogiendo y sacando basura por doquier, incluso Rei encontró un par de cosas que había buscado antes y, por supuesto, no las había encontrado.

Luego del cuarto tuvieron que limpiar la sala, el chino había encontrado varios botes con pintura y planeaba pintar el cuarto, pero tuvo que desechar la idea cuando derramó la pintura sobre sí mismo y en el suelo. Y todo por pelearse con la maldita tapa. Kai no había parado de reír y terminó igual de pintado como venganza por burlarse.

Cuando acabaron ya era de noche, no habían comido y olían a basura y sudor. No tenían la mejor pinta pero se la habían pasado bien, aunque Kai no lo admitiera abiertamente.

-iré por algo de comer- le anunció Rei cuando entró a su cuarto para colgarse la chamarra -¿qué te parece si te metes a bañar?- Kai asintió bastante conforme, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

-¿saldrás así?- el ruso tenía una ceja ligeramente levantada, el chino se miró al espejo, tenía pintura hasta en el cabello, lo pensó un momento y luego alzó los hombros

-solo iré por algo de comida, no creo encontrarme a nadie

* * *

-¿Rei?- el aludido parpadeó varias veces, no lo había reconocido al principio, pero al ver su brillante sonrisa y esa confianza que destilaba confirmó de inmediato su identidad

-¡Brooklyn!- el pelirrojo lo abrazó muy enérgico mientras él seguía sosteniendo su bolsa con ambos brazos –que… sorpresa

-lo mismo pienso, nunca te había visto por aquí, yo vengo seguido a este lugar

-vaya, yo vivo por aquí… no tuve tiempo para hacer algo para comer- Brooklyn volvió a sonreír

-¿remodelando?

-oh si, algo así

-mira- el pelirrojo señaló a una mesa, un hombre volteó a donde estaban y cuando reconoció a Rei levantó la mano a modo de saludo

-vaya, Mystel. Hacía mucho que no lo veía

-trabajamos juntos, es mi socio ¿por qué no vienes y cenas con nosotros?- Rei abrió la boca pero no dijo nada

-lo siento, tengo una visita en mi casa y me está esperando

-¿algún conocido?- Rei se mordió la lengua, ¿qué pasaba si le decía que Kai estaba con él? Sería mejor no decir nada

-es Kai

-vaya, cuantas sorpresas. Supongo que es un viaje de negocios

-¡si! Está de visita y… le ofrecí a quedarse en mi casa, sería más cómodo que un hotel- Brooklyn rio y Rei le siguió, aunque más bien parecían ser nervios que otra cosa –tengo que irme, lo siento mucho. Saluda a Mystel de mi parte, por favor

-lo haré- puso su mano en el hombro y lo apretó ligeramente, ese chico seguía destilando afecto ahora que lo pensaba –pero, por favor, ya no se pierdan tanto tiempo. Mira,- del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una tarjeta de presentación y se la dio al chino –me gustaría que nos viéramos más seguido. Estábamos pensando hacer una reunión, podrías decirle a Takao y los demás, ya sabes, como esas reuniones que el señor Dickenson nos hacía antes

-por supuesto, sería agradable

-además podemos aprovechar que Kai esta de visita y avisar a Yuriy y Boris si es que quisieran asistir- Rei frunció el labio, de alguna manera creía que a Kai no le parecería grata una invitación en estos momentos –además- Brooklyn sonrió de forma cómplice, -me gustaría que me pasaras tus datos, hace poco me acordé de ti y quisiera saber si podría llamarte en alguna ocasión, sabes que nunca está de más una buena asesoría legal

-claro, no hay ningún problema- luego de que el pelirrojo apuntara su dirección y teléfono, Rei volvió a voltear hacia la mesa donde antes estaba Mystel… tal vez había ido al baño -a mí también me agradó verte, Brooklyn, espero que podamos vernos pronto- luego de otro efusivo abrazo Rei salió del lugar lleno de bolsas con comida.

Brooklyn esperó a que el chino se marchara para regresar a su mesa y un rato después volvió Mystel

-¿qué paso? Pensé que vendría a cenar con nosotros

-tiene un visita en casa- Mystel frunció el seño –Kai esta viviendo con él por un tiempo- su acompañante abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa

-cuantas noticias- soltó entre pequeñas risitas –fue una linda sorpresa ¿no, Brooklyn?

-si- el pelirrojo miró la servilleta donde había apuntado los datos del chino y luego volteó hacia la puerta por donde éste salió –una muy agradable

* * *

Cuando Rei volvió, Kai lo esperaba en la sala escribiendo en ese extraño libro rojo que le daba tanta curiosidad, cada que lo veía no podía evitar fruncir el seño, ¿qué tanto escribiría Kai en él?

El ruso levantó la vista al sentir la insistente mirada del chino

-lo siento- agregó apenado –te vi muy concentrado y…

-no hay problema- hubo un pequeño silencio, Rei no sabía si sería buena idea contarle que vio a Brooklyn, especialmente porque no sabía si a Kai le gustaría enterarse que Brooklyn sabe de su estancia en el país. Se sentó a su lado y sacó todo lo que había comprado. Ambos tenían mucha hambre, así que no tardaron en empezar y al terminar, al ruso le dio un ligero sopor. Era gratificante pensar que dormiría en una cama

-lo que pasó en la tarde… ¿a qué hora llegaste a la casa?- Rei bajó la mirada, creía saber a qué se refería su amigo

-lo siento, Kai- el aludido frunció el entrecejo –lamento haber sido tan mal anfitrión

-lamento no haberte dicho que dormía en tu cama- Rei abrió los ojos

-¿…dormías? ¿cuántos días lo hiciste?

-no lo sé, como… casi desde que he estado viviendo aquí

-oh, Dios- Rei tapó su cara con su mano –vaya, Kai, eso no me lo esperaba- sin saber bien la causa, el ruso vio como Rei se reía de buena gana –no tienes que pedir perdón por algo así. Al contrario, creo que te mereces una disculpa de mi parte porque fui muy descuidado contigo… Kai, me gustaría saber cómo te sientes

-¿a qué te refieres?- el chino se rascó la nariz y levantó la vista al techo, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas

-sí, tu sabes ¿estás cómodo en este lugar?- Kai lo miró intensamente

-¿pasa algo, Rei?- el chino alzó los hombros

-es sólo que te noto distante- Kai apartó la mirada –tal vez… desconfiado

-oh no,- se apresuró a decirle –desconfianza no. Es solo que… aún no acabo de acostumbrarme- ambos permanecieron callados, Kai estaba en una pelea interna de las que últimamente era preso, pensando algo para quitarle tantas ideas enredadas a su compañero y a sí mismo

-sé que esto no es lo que esperabas… sé que no se parece a lo que tú tenías, pero si haces un esfuerzo, si buscas una manera de llevarte esto más ameno… después de todo casi te puedo asegurar que no te quedarás aquí toda tu vida. Sé que te regresaran tus cosas- cuando Rei miro a Kai no estaba seguro de si sonreía, pero sí sabía que esa mueca tenía ironía impresa

-sé que no es tan fácil, Rei- el chino bajó la vista –agradezco tus buenos deseos pero hay veces que las cosas no son como nosotros quisiéramos… tú y yo tenemos un enorme problema de comunicación- el chino le miro dudoso –cuando dije que no estaba acostumbrado no significaba a que no me gustara la manera en como vives o esto que me ofreces, sino que, ya sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a vivir a costillas de otros

-pero esto no será para siempre, uno, dos meses… ¿cuánto más podría tardar?- Kai no contestó, se inclinó levemente hacia el otro con una ceja levantada

-creo que tú sabrías contestar eso mejor que yo- Rei entrecerró los ojos

-puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Yo no te puedo ofrecer una maleta llena de joyas ni tres bolsas con rublos, pero te ofrezco mi casa, mis cosas y mi confianza, Kai- el ruso suspiró, miró a Rei a los ojos y le sonrió mostrando cansancio

-creo… que no hay mejor regalo que eso… gracias- Rei se le acercó y le abrazó muy efusivo. Justo como Kai se estaba acostumbrando

-bien, espero que te guste tu cuarto, puedes desempacar y arreglarlo como gustes, igual si quieres darle un cambio, no se… pintarlo- el ruso rió

-¿y me ayudarás?

-por supuesto, si quieres quedarte sin pintura

-lo haré solo, gracias

-¡me parece perfecto! Por ahora me bañaré y tú te irás a dormir por que debes estar bastante cansado. Takao nos ha invitado a comer a su casa

-¿iras?- el chino volteó a verlo con aire ofendido

-iremos, Kai- el ruso se cruzó de brazos y lo miró entrar a su cuarto. Una ligera sonrisa le dibujó el rostro, no creía que fuera así como terminaría la semana. Pero no estuvo tan mal.

* * *

Kai iba hecho un ovillo en su asiento, ver a Rei tan molesto no era cosa de todos los días, de vez en cuando lo veía sacar el celular y decirle unas cuantas cosas a la otra persona para luego no contestarle las incesantes llamadas que escuchaba

-toma- le dijo acercándole el teléfono, si vuelve a llamar puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Apágalo, contéstale, aviéntalo si quieres. Sólo haz que deje de sonar- Kai iluminó su mirada con una sonrisa mordaz. La segunda opción le había parecido muy buena.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el celular volvió a sonar. El ruso volteó hacia su amigo que estacionó el auto y salió hacia una cafetería igual de molesto. Kai contestó

-diga

_-¿…quién es?_

-¿eres tú quien molesta a mi amigo…?- Kai tuvo que suavizar su tono, la voz de la otra persona tenía timbre femenino

_-¿puedes decirle a tú amigo que me conteste? Es con él con quien quiero hablar- _frunció el seño, la voz le sonaba familiar

-aún no me has dicho tu nombre

_-¡soy Salima!_

-¡¿… Salima?

El timbre de la puerta lo hizo voltear, le golpeó el hombro a su acompañante que estaba entretenido leyendo el periódico. Este volteó a la puerta y luego a su compañero para dedicarse a ver minuciosamente al nuevo cliente. En su apartada mesita notaron que el joven derrochaba molestia. Habló con la trabajadora y esta le atendió en seguida, luego lo vieron salir con dos vasos de café y entrar a su auto.

El hombre de ojos azules se levantó en seguida y se acercó al mostrador, la joven que había atendido al muchacho tecleaba en la caja registradora bastante atenta

-buenos días- la muchacha posó su mirada en el hombre de pequeña sonrisa y le saludó cordial

-buenos días, ¿se le ofrece algo, señor?- el hombre volteó hacia la calle y vio arrancar al carro rojo

-creo conocer a ese joven. Me da bastante curiosidad- ella le dedicó una mirada fugaz mientras servía varias tazas con café –parece buen chico, pero sigo creyendo que lo conozco ¿no sabes si es deportista?

-era jugador de beyblade- el hombre fingió sorpresa –fue campeón dos veces consecutivas- y luego dibujó una enorme sonrisa

-pareces conocerlo muy bien

-se llama Rei, viene seguido. Es un lindo chico- posó sus ojos azules en las mejillas de la joven y las notó ligeramente sonrojadas

-es bastante apuesto- ella agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior

-tiene novia

-vaya, bueno, eso no te quita oportunidad, mientras no esté casado…- la trabajadora rio

-no lo sé, tiene poco con ella, pero los he visto juntos y se ven muy bien

-así que se llama Rei. Bueno, creo que si lo intentaras no perderías nada ¿igual no vive con ella o sí?

-no lo creo. Debe vivir solo porque no lo he visto seguido con ella- el hombre sonrió para sí, las muchachitas enamoradas eran más fáciles de lo que recordaba

-¿va a pedir algo, señor?

-no por ahora, gracias

* * *

espero les haya gustado, subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto, es todo por hoy, cuídense, nos vemos luego


	8. Chapter 8

Chicos! He vuelto con un capítulo más

N tengo mucho que decirle, más que espero y les guste el capítulo y que me gustaría que me dijeran que opinan sobre la relación del chino y la pelirroja con éste capítulo que les dejo, por favor.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

CAPÍTULO VIII

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino, parecía que a Rei se le había bajado un poco la molestia, aunque aún tenía el rostro endurecido. Ni siquiera había preguntado por el celular, que ya no había sonado desde que él volviera al auto.

-¿desde cuando sales con Salima?- Rei pestañeó un par de veces sin dejar de mirar al frente

-hace un par de meses

-¡imposible!- Kai frunció el seño, tratando de recordar las cosas -¿qué pasó con la rubia con la que salías?

-obviamente dejamos de salir- ironizó el chino y Kai entrecerró los ojos, qué gracioso era Rei cuando estaba molesto. Eso sucedía en contadas ocasiones, suponía que era por ello que no se acostumbraba a esa faceta

-estabas saliendo con la rubia la penúltima vez que vine, eso fue hace como dos meses y medio y luego de repente ¡sales con Salima! ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Rei se mofó

-porque nunca me preguntaste- Kai hizo un gesto de duda

-tú cuentas todo, platicas de todo y por todo, si no hablaste de Salima debe ser porque no la quieres lo suficiente- Rei volteó a verle con incredulidad –sigo dudando sobre el por qué no me lo dijiste

-¿quieres parar?- le interrumpió el otro mientras se estacionaba –con tantas conjeturas extrañas me haces sentir como acosado por mi novio- Kai se quedó callado, viendo como el chino salía del auto. Esa última frase le había sacudido, sobre todo por la última palabra

-¡oye!- exclamó saliendo del auto y parándosele en frente, Rei esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta -¿novio…? ¿crees que soy un novio acosador?

-¡claro que no! Sólo haces demasiadas preguntas

-no soy ningún acosador, mis novias hacen lo que quieren, son ellas las que me cuentan todo.

-¿y cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novia?- Kai abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, en ocasiones le parecía que Rei tenía un poco del mezquino y fastidioso carácter de Yuriy

-bueno, ese no es el punto, además, no me parece malo saber qué es lo que pasa contigo, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?

-oh, Kai, no digas eso. Es sólo que ese tema no tiene mucha importancia

-seguramente ni siquiera le has hablado de mi- Rei giró los ojos y se mordió disimuladamente el labio -¡no lo has hecho!

-¡tú no querías que nadie supiera que vivías conmigo!- Kai frunció el seño, bueno, debía admitir que eso era cierto, pero… ¡¿y qué?!

-de acuerdo- alegó el ruso aleteando la mano aparentemente molesto –entonces olvídalo- Rei suspiró aburrido

-no te enojes… Kai- tan entretenidos estaban peleándose que no notaron que la puerta ya había sido abierta y el dueño había presenciado toda la discusión, así que bastante divertido por la situación Takao respingó para llamar la atención y alzó una ceja simulando aburrimiento

-si la pareja terminó con sus pleitos maritales ¿podrían pasar ya y no hacer este espectáculo en la calle?

-cállate, Takao

-idiota- el nipón rió bastante alegre, ese tipo de escenas no se veían todos los días, tenía que aprovecharlas cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad

* * *

Cuando miró el semáforo de nuevo pisó el acelerador, rebasando al que venía frente a ella y tecleando en el celular al mismo tiempo, estaba evidentemente molesta y era mejor que nadie se atreviera a acercársele por que sería a ese infortunado a quien le tocaría soportar su furia, continuó derecho y luego giró a la derecha, conduciendo más lento para poder observar mejor las casas. Había estado ahí en algunas ocasiones pero también había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez, sólo recordaba que aquella casa tenía un bonito jardín. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar cómo era la casa que buscaba. Cuando vio a una muchacha que iba por la calle caminando decidió acercársele para preguntar, pero su sorpresa fue grande. Pronto bajó el cristal y le llamó

-¿Hilary?- la mujer volteó curiosa y al mirarla le sonrió

-¡vaya! Que sorpresa- Hilary entró al auto por invitación de la dueña

-¿A dónde vas? Yo te llevo

-a casa de Takao- la conductora dibujó una tenue sonrisa llena de satisfacción

-bien, sólo dime donde queda

Habían pasado más de tres horas cuando Kai y Rei llegaron al dojo Kinomiya, para entonces Max y Kenny habían llegado también y por alguna extraña razón, de esas que "las mujeres suelen inventarse", como había descrito Daichi, Hilary aún no llegaba.

* * *

Estando reunidos alrededor de la parrilla, comenzaron a platicarse los asuntos acontecidos en la semana, lo bien que le había ido a Max en el trabajo, la visita de Hiro a su familia, la aburrida semana de clases que Daichi había tenido y la visita de Kenny a los Estados Unidos por un viaje de negocios. Cuando les preguntaron a los últimos sobre su semana, ambos se voltearon a ver, esperando no cometer el error de decir algo que al otro le molestara

"me metí en el baño de Rei y lo vi desvestirse" Kai cruzó los brazos. De ninguna forma iba a comentar algo, así que decidido se levantó directo a la cocina. Al verlo, Rei suspiró

-me peleé con Salima- eso sin duda Kai no se lo esperaba, aceleró el paso sin deseos de escuchar algo más sobre ese tema. Entró a la cocina buscando algo que le quitara la extraña sensación que sentía cuando escuchaba ese nombre.

-mira ¿qué hace el Hiwatari en mi cocina?- Kai cerró los ojos, eso era lo único que le faltaba

-¡Hitoshi! Que… sorpresa- el Kinomiya mayor rio bastante suelto y el ruso no pudo evitar morderse la lengua

-¿no me ves en tanto tiempo y así me tratas?

-tú empezaste. No eres el mejor de los anfitriones

-yo no te invité. Además, me siento resentido e indignado- dramatizó Hitoshi sentándose en un banquillo de la barra de su cocina –porque preferiste vivir con el chino que estar aquí- Kai se tensó en el acto, permaneció con el rostro indiferente pero su mirada se había endurecido, Hitoshi no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-es fácil enterarse de todo en esta casa. Sobre todo si eres hermano del ex campeón mundial y sus amigos también fueron campeones- Hiro ensanchó su sonrisa, ver a Kai tan a la defensiva era divertido –no tienes una vida muy privada, Kai. Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado

-¿Takao te lo dijo?

-mi hermanito no sabe que estoy enterado. Tranquilo, Hiwatari, no fue ninguno de tus amiguitos quien me lo dijo- Kai permaneció callado. Eso era imposible, sólo ellos sabían su condición. Hitoshi se veía bastante entretenido viendo como Kai buscaba una forma de sacarle la verdad, pero esa era la verdad. Ninguno de sus amigos le había dicho, él sacó conclusiones y después de varios rumores, sólo necesitaba la comprobación.

Había platicado con Brooklyn la noche pasada y le contó de su encuentro accidental con Rei y sobre lo que habían platicado, inevitablemente Kai salió como tema y fue cuando su amigo le comentó sobre su estancia en la casa del chino. De cierta forma le había sorprendido, sobre todo porque su hermano nunca mencionó nada ni a él ni al abuelo y recordaba perfectamente el día en que Takao llegó de Rusia evidentemente molesto, algo le hacía creer que el asunto iba más allá que un simple viaje de negocios por la confidencialidad en la que se empeñaban en tener los amigos de su hermano. Ya había pensado que tal vez la molestia de Takao había sido porque Kai no había querido vivir en el dojo, cuando habló con Brooklyn casi lo había asegurado y ahora, el mismo Kai se lo había confirmado. En todo momento había estado hablando a ciegas y el ruso había caído por su nerviosismo mal disimulado

-entonces ¿quién te lo dijo?- el nipón recargó sus codos, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el otro, con esa sonrisa que al ruso le irritaba tanto

-no tendrías la menor idea

* * *

Se estaba cansando de la actitud que Hitoshi comenzaba a tomar, le daba la sensación de que creía que tenía la plática controlada. Se moría por saber cómo se había enterado, pero obviamente, no se lo demostraría, así que con un bostezo sonoro lo ignoró olímpicamente y salió de ahí sin ninguna intención de seguir escuchándolo

-te estoy hablando- le replicó el otro con un ligero tono que demostraba molestia- antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el timbre les interrumpió

-debe ser Hilary- exclamó Kai –escúchame bien, Hiro. No me importa cómo te enteraste, sólo te advierto que más vale que no digas nada a nadie

-¿o si no?- Hiro se colocó una mano en la cintura retando a Kai, quien no se movió en absoluto –sólo quiero ayudarte

-así me puedes ayudar- Kai continuó su camino y Hiro lo siguió, negándose rotundamente a ser ignorado

-¿qué tipo de ayuda es esa?- Kai alzó los hombros

-a mí me sirve, así que no te entrometas

-¿qué ocultas, Kai?

-no lo entenderías- Hiro rio entre irónico y herido

-no soy estúpido, Kai. Además, si ocultas algo, lo sabré tarde o temprano

-mejor que sea tarde- dispuesto a no seguir escuchando más estupideces, Kai retomó su camino, con Hitoshi detrás de él, observándole en todo momento. Cuando Hitoshi iba a hablar de nuevo, una mujer le interrumpió. Volteó de inmediato a ella, parecía muy molesta y en cuanto los vio entrando al dojo, se les acercó demasiado decidida para su gusto, soltándose del agarre que Rei le hacía en el brazo.

Salima se acercó a ellos con una mirada llena de reproche, Kai creyó que si se acercaba más estaría a punto de morderlo. Se volteó al ruso y le propinó la más aplastante mirada que Kai le hubiera podido ver

-¿por qué no me pasaste a mi novio cuando estaba al teléfono?

-Salima…- exclamó Rei bastante cansado de ese asunto

-porque no estaba ahí cuando contesté- Salima lo retó con la mirada, el silencio era tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo

-¿por qué la trajiste?- le reclamó Takao entre dientes a Hilary

-¡yo no sabía que iba a hacer este espectáculo!

-yo le dije que contestara él- en ningún momento la pelirroja volteó a ver al chino, parecía incluso que no había hablado

-no creí que fueras tan insegura- ella apretó la quijada y él sonrió mordaz, si le daba la oportunidad, Kai se divertiría un lindo rato, tenía que detenerlo. Ella dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su blanco rostro y levantó una ceja, con el sarcasmo impregnado en todo el gesto

-así que es cierto- le dijo –estás viviendo con Rei- Kai se tensó en el acto, su mirada se perdió intentando sopesar lo que la pelirroja había dicho. Rei la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el jardín, estaba demasiado molesto, eso había sido lo que menos se imaginaba.

Dentro, todos continuaban callados, Salima los había sacudido con aquella revelación. Hitoshi alzó una ceja, mirando la consternación en su hermano

-¿cómo fue que se enteró?- Kai y Takao voltearon a ver al mayor y mientras el primero alzaba los hombros, con la maldita sensación en la garganta que lo hacía respirar de forma pesada, el segundo los miraba con incredulidad ¿por qué Hitoshi hablaba del tema con tanta familiaridad?

-¿cómo es que tú…?

-cállense de una buena vez- ordenó el ruso con la voz gutural, caminó directo al jardín, adonde Rei había llevado a su novia, dispuesto a enterarse de cómo todos comenzaban a saber de su condición

* * *

-detente ya, Salima- cuando estuvieron en el jardín le soltó el brazo, estaba tan molesto, que habría podido intimidar a cualquiera, pero Salima también estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera se permitía amedrentarse -¿en qué estabas pensando?

-¿y tú? ¿en qué pensabas cuando creíste que no me enteraría de esto? Debiste habérmelo dicho, Rei

-no podía hacerlo, él me pidió que no le dijera a nadie

-¡soy tu novia!- le gritó aventándole el hombro –¿soy nadie? ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para que no me cuentes?- Rei se frotó el rostro mientras escuchaba todas los reclamos de la mujer, lo único que pasaba por su mente fue el rostro de Kai cuando la pelirroja dijo aquello, sin duda Kai no se quedaría de brazos cruzados

-¿cómo te enteraste?- le preguntó interrumpiendo la lista interminable de reclamos

-no pienso decírtelo- Rei gruñó –si tú no me tienes confianza no me puedes exigir que te lo cuente

-escúchame bien- Salima lanzó un débil quejido cuando Rei le tomó de los brazos –estoy demasiado aburrido y fastidiado de tus actitudes. Me tienes que decir cómo fue que te enteraste de que Kai vive conmigo o tendrás la oportunidad de verme tan molesto como nunca me lo he permitido delante de ti- Salima cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto

-hablé ayer con Garland y me lo contó- Rei frunció el seño

-¿y quién le contó a él?

-Mystel- Rei abrió bastante grandes los ojos, soltó a Salima y permaneció parado comprendiendo el asunto. Mystel estaba con Brooklyn cuando él le comentó sobre Kai

-carajo- la pelirroja lo vio bastante molesta, por supuesto, no se iba a quedar con la duda

-¿sabes cómo se enteró Mystel?- el chino asintió ausente

-Brooklyn se lo dijo

-¿…Brooklyn?- Rei y Salima voltearon al escuchar a la confundida voz del ruso que los miraba lleno de incredulidad -¿cómo… cómo se enteró Brooklyn? ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que fue él?- el silencio inundó el jardín, Salima paseaba su mirada del ruso a su novio, intentando comprender también como era que Rei lo podía afirmar. Este en cambio, no pudo evitar morderse el labio, ahora se maldecía el no habérselo dicho antes

-pues… yo le dije- Salima quedó boquiabierta y Kai mucho peor

-¡¿qué?!

-pero yo no le dije el por qué, le dije que estabas en un viaje de negocios, no lo que te había pasado

-¿qué te ha pasado?

-no puedo creerlo ¿es tan difícil mantener un secreto?

-¿…cuál secreto?

-pero, Kai, si no se enteraban ahora lo harían más tarde

-…Rei…

-¿fuiste tú quien se lo dijo también a Hitoshi?- Salima puso sus manos en las caderas con un enorme gesto de indignación. No sólo ella no se había enterado, sino que su novio se lo había contado a todo el mundo menos a ella y encima esos dos la estaban ignorando.

-¿Qué? ¡por supuesto que no! ¿…Hitoshi ya lo sabe?- bastante molesta y herida por la nula atención para con ella, Salima prefirió entrar de nuevo al dojo, mejor esperaría a que esos terminaran y luego le pediría cuentas a Rei –no creerás que se lo dijo Takao, ¿verdad?

-no, dijo que no fue ninguno de ustedes

-¿entonces por qué me lo preguntaste?- le preguntó claramente molesto -¿no le crees?

-¿puedo confiar en él y no en ti?- Rei abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, notó la molestia en el tono de Kai y se sintió triste

-…entonces ¿no confías en mi?- Kai volteo a verlo en silencio, aligeró su mirada cuando notó desconcierto en su amigo, tenía los hombros caídos y la mirada en el suelo, parecía tener aire de regañado

-tú me dijiste que no podías darme joyas ni rublos, pero si tu confianza- Kai se le acercó y lo observó intensamente, cuando Rei lo sintió, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y observar los ojos que aún destilaban el enojo aunque este era menor. Rei suspiró

-lo siento, no debí decírselo, aunque yo te puedo asegurar que no le conté lo que te pasaba- Kai lo miró a los ojos y se rindió, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de creerle, Rei siempre había sido sincero con él, esa era una de las cosas que los había unido y no pensaba desconfiar por una pequeña metida de pata. Cansado se sentó en el piso de madera y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, una vez más sentía que las cosas se le salían de las manos. Rei, aún dubitativo, se sentó a su lado y esperó un tiempo para que Kai descansara de tantos problemas

-no es para zafarme del problema por lo que te diré esto, pero… tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, te verían en la calle o hasta en las noticias. Eres una figura pública, y no podías pasártela de vampiro y vivir en la oscuridad para que nadie te notara- el ruso volteó a verlo con la mirada notablemente cansada, y a Rei le recordó aquella semana en Rusia donde las cosas no habían salido nada bien, donde Kai había sido absorbido por sus problemas. Y se sintió culpable de saber que él lo había provocado en esta ocasión

-¿si no les dijiste como fue que lo supieron?- Rei alzó los hombros

-pudieron haber hecho conjeturas- Kai bajó la mirada

-…yo no quería que nadie se enterara

-pero aún no se han enterado- se apresuró a decir Rei –es decir, sólo saben que vives conmigo pero no saben lo que ha pasado en Rusia, tal vez Brooklyn si se quedó con la idea que le deje y creen que son vacaciones o algo así

-¿pero y Hitoshi?

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo Hitoshi?

-que sabía que vivía contigo- Rei permaneció callado

-osea que no mencionó por cuanto tiempo- Kai no contestó –no menciones nada, no digas nada ni tampoco lo retes- el ruso bufo ofendido cruzando los brazos

-¿por qué me ordenas?- Rei frunció el seño

-Por que eres tan impaciente que seguro caerás en uno de sus juegos mentales y le dirás la verdad- Rei se paró sin esperar la segura protesta que haría el otro y lo dejó sentado, con un ligero deje de indignación y se fue detrás de él.

Cuando entraron en el dojo, Salima se dirigió al chino con el mismo semblante, dispuesta a reclamarle delante de todos, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Rei la tomó de los hombros y se despidió rápidamente, dejándolos con la duda de lo que iba a hacer con la muchacha y a Kai con la molestia impresa en su rostro.

* * *

Rei se metió en el auto y Salima lo siguió, se sentó en el copiloto y continuó reclamándole su numerosa lista, el chino en cambio se la pasó callado. Intentando mantener la paciencia aceleró al auto siempre con la vista enfrente e intentando pensar en algo que no fueran los reproches de su novia

-¿cómo es posible que no me estuvieras poniendo atenci…?- miró el semáforo todo el tiempo, esperando con toda sinceridad que se pusiera en verde para terminar con el suplicio

"-soy tu novia, debí haberme enterado antes que nadie- volteó a ambas aceras y una joven que cruzaba volteó a verlo con una bella sonrisa

"-¿cómo es posible que Hitoshi se haya enterado antes que yo?- él, sin haberlo notado, le sonrió igual

"-¡te estoy viendo!- Rei reaccionó al sentir la palmada de Salima en su hombro y volteó de nuevo al frente donde la muchacha bonita volteaba tímidamente, notando el ataque de celos de la que parecía ser su novia. Volteó instintivamente al semáforo, que seguía en rojo. Era el rojo más eterno de su vida. -¿por qué eres tan grosero? ¿por qué no me haces caso? Vi cómo volteaste a verla

-no fue a propósito

-por supuesto que no, eres un mujeriego por naturaleza

-¡ella me sonrió! No puedo ser grosero

-es la excusa más estúpida que me has dicho en tu vida. Además de meter a un tipo en tu casa te pones a coquetear con una mujer frente a mí- Rei volteó a verla demasiado molesto, había hablado muy mal de Kai

-no te metas con Kai

-ahora lo defiendes más que a mí- Rei entornó los ojos -¿desde cuándo te preocupas por él?

-¿que pregunta es esa? Siempre me he preocupado por él, por eso puede vivir en mi casa sin ningún problema, porque nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para eso

-¿y por qué en tu casa? ¿por qué no en la de Takao?

-por que él así lo quiso

-¿entonces es él quien manda?

-no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo- atajó el chino y Salima enfureció, Rei nunca le hablaba de esa forma, siempre intentaba convencerla y dejarla feliz, pero ahora sólo había terminado con el tema como cuando lo hacía única y exclusivamente por asuntos delicados o cosas en las que no cambiaría nunca de opinión y al parecer, Kai ahora estaba en la lista de las cosas intocables del chino.

* * *

Kai estaba tan de mal humor, que nadie se había atrevido a acercársele desde que Rei se había marchado con Salima. Sólo Max se había tomado el tiempo para contemplar a su amigo e intentar saber cuál era el motivo por el que estaba con ese seño tan fruncido. Usualmente Kai no mostraba su molestia, prefería ese porte de indiferencia que parecía hacer todo tan fácil, pero ahora tenía ese enojo tan impreso como una señal de que nadie se atreviera a acercarse a él en momentos como esos.

La cuestión era: ¿por qué Kai estaba tan molesto? Sinceramente Max no creía que Rei lo fuera a dejar, además había salido a la calle y el auto de Salima estaba estacionado, así que lo más probable es que sólo hubiesen ido a arreglar sus asuntos en privado. Entrecerró los ojos levemente y luego se hizo el despistado cuando Kai volteó a verlo al sentir su mirada. La curiosidad era demasiado grande, así que había decidido darse la tarea de descubrir que es lo que Kai parecía celar tanto.

* * *

Cuando dobló a la izquierda el celular sonó. Era Takao. No le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado peleándose con Salima, así que su amigo insistió e insistió una y otra vez.

-apágalo ya- le ordenó ella y él no le hizo caso, decidido a terminar toda la cantaleta dio vuelta al auto y avanzó hacia el dojo

-¿qué va a pasar?- Rei levantó los hombros -¿seguirá viviendo contigo?

-¿por qué te molesta tanto? Está viviendo conmigo, no contigo

-¿estás diciendo que no me meta?

-maldición- el celular no dejaba de sonar y al parecer Salima no tenía intenciones de callarse -¿qué quieres, Takao?

_-oye, no me hables de esa forma_

-estoy ocupado, ya voy para allá

-_bien, porque el señor amargado es quien no ha parado de gritar que te llame para saber donde estas ¿y tu novia psicópata?-_ automáticamente Rei volteó a verla y no supo que decir, seguro que lo que dijera lograría descubrirlo

-luego te cuento- Salima frunció el seño

-seguro le cuentas a tus amigos todo lo que hacemos ¿verdad?- Rei se palmeó la frente y cerró los ojos -¡no quites las manos del volante!- para cuando los abrió, un movimiento rápido y fuerte habían hecho que su cuerpo se sacudiera, un sonido en seco y la alarma de otro carro sonaron al mismo tiempo, Rei levantó la mirada, ahora con las dos manos en el volante. Volteó a lado y vio a Salima con una mueca de dolor levantando el rostro hacia él. La conductora del otro carro salió a reclamarle y le golpeaba el vidrio insistiendo que se bajara.

-_…viejo ¿estás bien?_- el chino suspiró hondo. Así no había planeado su día

* * *

Por ahora es todo, espero les haya gustado y vendré pronto con mas, espero sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Hola a todos!

Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan tenido unas muy bonitas vacaciones.

He vuelto con un capítulo más de esta historia que he dejado de lado lamentablemente por otros compromisos, pero como me gusta mucho siempre vuelvo a retomarla, así que sin más se las dejo para que me digan que les parece.

* * *

Eran las seis treinta de la mañana cuando le picaba al control remoto del televisor. No había nada bueno a esa hora, y eso ya lo había supuesto, pero ya no tenía sueño, se había levantado temprano para ayudar a Rei a hacer el desayuno. Desde que dormía en esa cama había sentido que sus fuerzas volvían, además ya no le molestaba el hombro. Así que ahora dormía tan bien que comenzaba de nuevo su rutina de levantarse temprano.

Además, quería ver a esa arpía cara a cara de nuevo. Como el carro de Rei había tenido que quedarse con el mecánico, Salima iría por él para llevarlo a su trabajo. Kai sonrió de forma retorcida, eso iba a ser muy divertido.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Rei se apareció en la sala acomodándose el saco y abrió. Ni siquiera le pidió a Kai que abriera, prefería no meterse en problemas.

Mientras Rei se acomodaba las mangas, Kai no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente y este lo notó, por ello volteo a verlo con duda en su rostro

-¿…qué?

-nunca te habría imaginado con saco- Rei sonrió nostálgico

-a veces la gente tiene que cambiar

-tú no has cambiado- Rei lo miro curioso, pero Kai se volteó, parecía incómodo. Rei sabía que no había sido fácil decir esa frase, por muy pequeña y simple que pareciera, y justamente por eso tenía un gran significado

-gracias, Kai- el ruso lo miró fugaz con esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentir más cómodo

-¿interrumpo?- entonces Salima apareció en la sala y esa comodidad se fue. Kai volteó a verla con una mirada de repulsión completamente impresa que fue bien correspondida. El duelo de miradas comenzó y Rei estaba en medio de ella.

-espera un momento

-tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo- Rei volteo hacia Kai que lucía indiferente viendo la televisión y luego tomo a Salima del brazo

-ya lo sé. Pero por tu culpa mi auto está en el taller

-yo no te pedí que llevaras tu auto ¿verdad, corazón?

-¿quieres parar?- le pidió entre dientes –usualmente no eres tan cariñosa- Salima rio sarcástica

-por ti lo que sea- Kai, quien escuchaba disimuladamente todo, no sabía si reír o llorar, nunca se había imaginado a Rei en una relación como esa

-está loca- le susurró cuando el chino pasaba hacia su cuarto y este sólo carraspeó, últimamente le estaba entrando esa idea en la cabeza, seguro era culpa de sus amigos.

Cuando Kai se notó solo con ella no se movió, seguía mirando un aparentemente interesante infomercial sin ningún deseo más que de pensar algo hiriente pasa esa mujer

-así que ya vives aquí- el ruso se tensó, seguro iba a comenzar a soltar veneno. Solamente asintió -¿te gusta?- Kai alzó los hombros -¿osea que no?

-nunca dije eso

-pero, no se. Es algo diferente ¿no? Después de todo, comparado con una mansión cualquier departamento no es nada- Kai suspiró

-¿alguna vez fuiste a mi casa?- Salima negó –entonces ¿cómo puedes hablarme de eso con tanta confianza?- la pelirroja frunció los labios

-¿por qué te cambiaste? ¿por qué con Rei?

-no tengo que darte ninguna explicación… ¿no será que tu novio no te dijo nada?- Salima se sintió herida, le miró con tanto desprecio que Kai no pudo ocultar su gusto y justo cuando ella le iba a responder volvió Rei, sintiendo ese ambiente tenso del que, resignado, estaba convencido que tendría que acostumbrarse.

-vámonos- pidió abriéndole la puerta y despidiéndose de Kai

-adiós, Kai. Hoy me lo voy a robar, iremos a comer, para que no lo esperes- Kai simuló una sonrisa, mientras veía a esa víbora despedirse y arrastrar con ella a su amigo

-no recuerdo que fuera tan molesta

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto, hacía tanto calor que no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto ¿por qué ese país tenía que ser tan caluroso? En su tierra la mayoría del año hacía frio y llegar de repente ahí…. Además el calor del auto lo volvía más sofocante. Cerró los ojos adormilado, tanto calor le daba sopor. La calle estaba increíblemente tranquila y no se escuchaba un solo ruido más que el lento taconeo de una mujer al caminar. Volteó a verla levemente sin lograr reconocerla, más dormido que despierto.

Cuando estaba completamente dormido su compañero le codeó. Fue tan brusco que se despertó en el acto y para cuando volteó a donde el otro le decía reconoció al hombre que le abría aquel portal a la mujer de los tacones. Un muchacho de tez morena, cabello azul y ojos azules, alto, delgado. La muchacha, que era castaña, entró riendo. Estiró el cuello para ver mejor sobre el volante del auto y vio un amplio jardín. Luego el muchacho moreno cerró la puerta.

Volteó a ver a su compañero y este sonrió triunfal

-¡Takao Kinomiya!- agregó palmeando emocionado

-no lo recuerdo

-ex campeón mundial de beyblade y compañero de Rei Kon ¿ya recuerdas?- miró un momento más el portal y luego le sonrió al otro

-claro y la muchacha… Hiromi Tachibana- el hombre de ojos azules se rio bastante satisfecho

-Rei viene a verlos cada fin de semana. Entonces también deben de venir los otros dos- encendió el auto con la sonrisa bastante amplia

-así que…

-vendremos a hacer una visita el fin de semana

* * *

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Rei se dejó caer en el sillón recargando la cabeza en el respaldo, notablemente cansado. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, el saco quedó arrumbado en el otro sillón y su corbata ya estaba un poco más suelta. Permaneció un rato más así hasta que le hablaron por la espalda

-¿cansado?- él asintió con la cabeza y ella lo abrazó por la espalda. Le beso la mejilla y le acarició los hombros. Comenzó a darle un ligero masaje que logró que se le escapara una que otra sonrisa. Salima era linda. Era una mujer cariñosa, generosa, agradable y muy atenta. Pero por alguna extraña razón esos últimos días parecía estar ofuscada por todo y él no lograba comprenderlo ¿qué podría ocasionar ese cambio tan brusco? Cuando estaba a solas con ella era la mujer más agradable, incluso en el trabajo, pero, por ejemplo con sus amigos… En esos momentos poco le importaba, tenía que disfrutar las ocasiones en las que era la muchachita más linda y cariñosa, por que las cosas malas estaban comenzando a afectar fuertemente en su relación, y si ambos no hacían un esfuerzo por mantenerse, esa relación iba a tronar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde y apenas llegaba a casa. Había salido a tomar aire por que estar encerrado no le hacía nada bien. En su "antigua vida", como se había dispuesto a decirle, casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba sólo lo hacía para dormir o huir de su mundo estresante, para descansar. Pero ahora estar en casa era estresante. ¡Siempre estaba en casa! Encerrado como tonto, sin nada qué hacer en todo el día, o al menos mientras Rei no estaba, porque para cuando su amigo llegaba siempre tenía una buena plática o algo que hacer.

Parecía que Rei realmente estaba feliz con la presencia de Kai, siempre tenía alguna actividad o cosas que contarle y obviamente, aunque no lo dijera, Kai se alegraba cada que Rei llegaba del trabajo o de estar con Salima. Su compañía siempre le había parecido agradable y ahora más que nunca. Parecía que uno era la válvula de escape de los problemas del otro y viceversa.

Se sentó en la sala y comenzó a ver el televisor, completamente aburrido. Había algo que realmente le incomodaba desde algún tiempo. Llevaba dos meses en aquella casa y en ese tiempo Rei nunca le había pedido nada. Kai no hacía absolutamente nada. No trabajaba, no sabía cocinar, no limpiaba, no aportaba nada a la casa. Kai era un parásito, uno grande. Y no era que le importara serlo, lo que le importaba era ser un parásito en casa de su amigo, y más cuando su amigo tenía una arpía por novia que buscaba cualquier tontería para hacerle la vida imposible.

Mientras cambiaba una y otra vez el televisor el teléfono sonó. Eso lo despertó un poco. Miró el teléfono y de pronto sintió un poco de pánico. Se estaba enfrentado a un debate inédito. Nunca antes había tenido que contestar el teléfono en la casa de Rei.

Una parte de él decía que no contestara, otra decía que probablemente era Rei quien le marcaba para saber cómo estaba. En otras ocasiones, cuando Kai solía dormir en cama de Rei a escondidas, su amigo le había marcado y como Kai no contestó lo hizo preocuparse, obviamente no quería que eso volviera a suceder. Por otro lado, tal vez no era un conocido o Rei, sino un vendedor que habla para promocionar algo, o algún personal del banco que lo haría estar colgado por horas al teléfono, si era por ese lado, probablemente ni siquiera sería importante… ¿¡qué hacer?! Se maldijo bajo y sin pensarlo más contestó. De todas formas no creía que fuera un amigo, si era algún vendedor podría colgarle en al acto o al menos escucharlo, no tenía mucho que hacer y si realmente era Rei no quería que se preocupara

_-¡Hola Rei!_

-… no soy Rei

_-¿…es la casa del señor Kon?-_ Kai dudó un poco, esa voz le resultaba familiar

-¿quién lo busca?

_-¿¡…Kai!?-_ Kai se despegó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró sorprendido. Creía saber quién era _–¡soy Brooklyn!_

* * *

Un día tranquilo, incluso había sido agradable… las mujeres eran un poco extrañas, nunca dejaría de creerlo. Y ahora también creía que la suerte de sus días estaba ligada al humor que tenían las mujeres que le rodeaban.

Salima se había portado maravillosa, era la mujer más linda del mundo y la más dedicada. Su jefa estaba de bastante buen humor, le hablaba tranquilamente e incluso le había dicho que él era su mejor trabajador, poco le importaba si aquello era cierto, lo único bueno era que al menos lo dejaba respirar.

Aquel día había sido agradable, sin mucho trabajo, todo iba tranquilo y estaba tan de buen humor que había pensado en llevar a Kai a comer a algún lado o ir con los chicos, si es que el ruso así lo quería. Pero cuando entró a su departamento la tensión lo aplastó. Miró a Kai, quien seguía recostado en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos y frunció el seño. Sin duda algo había pasado

-hola Kai- se sentó al otro extremo del sofá donde estaba el ruso y se dedicó a ver como este cambiaba a los canales sin querer decidirse por uno. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se preguntó por qué estaría así de molesto –Kai

-nh

-¿…qué tienes?- notó claramente como su mandíbula se tensaba, pero eso sólo le hizo tener más curiosidad. Por supuesto, no dijo nada, no quería presionar a Kai, así que permaneció callado, dispuesto a esperar que su amigo le contara lo que hubiese pasado.

Y no pasó nada.

Kai se levantó, después de veinte vueltas completas a los canales del televisor

-vas a tener visitas- la voz sonó gruesa y molesta, Rei le miró dudoso, bastante inseguro ¿por qué Kai actuaba así? ¿Visitas de quién?

-… ¿visitas?- el ruso abrió la puerta del departamento y antes de irse, soltó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, aquel nombre que lo tenía tan molesto como hace mucho no estaba

-de Brooklyn- Rei permaneció pasmado, boquiabierto y muy confundido, solo el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse lo hizo reaccionar. Brooklyn iba a su casa, Kai se había enterado… ¿cómo? ¿Qué había pasado mientras no estuvo? Una llamada, no podía ser otra cosa pero ¿a qué hora? ¿Qué se habrán dicho?

-muchas preguntas- se dijo recostándose en el sillón.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, miró su reloj desaprobando el tiempo que había perdido. En su mano derecha llevaba una botella de whisky, cierto whisky escocés de etiqueta negra. Recordaba claramente que la última vez que salieron todos, su ahora anfitrión había pedido exactamente esa misma bebida, alegando que le gustaba mucho. Brooklyn sonrió para sí. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera cambiado en sus gustos.

Tocó a la puerta que la nota señalaba y esperó paciente. Cuando le abrieron no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa, correspondiendo a la que su anfitrión le mostraba

-vaya, Rei- el chino le permitió pasar, el pelirrojo le dio un efusivo abrazo que Rei correspondió de buena gana –cuánto tiempo sin verte

-lo sé- agregó riendo –me alegra verte. Creí que traerías a Mystel

-no está en el país. Salió de vacaciones ¿y Kai?- Brooklyn pudo notar como la sonrisa del chino se tornó melancólica. Ni siquiera Rei sabía dónde estaba el ruso

-fue con Takao- mintió y Brooklyn sonrió tenuemente. Al parecer sólo estarían ellos dos.

* * *

Kai se pellizcó el tabique de la nariz, intentando calmar su molestia. No quería ir con Takao o alguno de ellos, pero tampoco quería ir a verle la cara a Brooklyn, solo quería paz. Lejos de toda esa gente embustera que algún día lo volvería loco. Brooklyn lo volvería loco, ¿qué creía que iba a ganar yendo con Rei así? Rei tenía cosas que hacer, eso era seguro, y en cambio tenía que cancelar sus planes para estar con ese pelirrojo. Frunció el seño, cansado de caminar se sentó en una pequeña banca. Continuó divagando hasta cansarse, el aire frío le cubrió la espalda y los brazos, pero nada le quitaba el mal genio.

Levantó la vista de repente, había tenido rato en que sentía una mirada sobre él y así era. Un hombre le miraba fijamente con sus ojos verde oscuro. Estaba sentado de cuclillas en el suelo, exactamente frente a él. Parecía tener semanas sin bañarse y a su lado un pequeño perro mostraba la misma higiene que el dueño. Kai lo miró el mismo tiempo que ese hombre y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Habría jurado que estaba muerto con los ojos abiertos, por que en ningún momento se movió. Su barba le cubría la boca y el porte sereno que tenía le daba un ligero aire de misticismo. Los dos continuaron viéndose un rato hasta que el perro soltó un sutil ladrido, entonces su dueño volteó a verlo y le acarició. Luego aquel hombre no volvió a ver a Kai.

Desconcertado por aquello, Kai se levantó de la banca, casi sin despegar la vista de aquel hombre que al parecer ya no lo notaba. El sentimiento de soledad le había invadido en cuanto cruzó miradas con aquel sentado frente a él y decidido a olvidar aquello ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos y nuevamente caminó, ahora rumbo a la casa, sin notar que la mirada de aquel hombre le seguía todo el tiempo.

"ve tú al hogar que tienes. Aprovecha que tienes uno"

* * *

-¡vaya!- exclamó Brooklyn sonriente mientras aspiraba el aroma de la comida servida en su plato –huele delicioso- Rei sonrió también, sentándose frente a él –mira, te traje algo- y vio como de una bolsa sacaba una botella

-oh, ¡gracias, Brooklyn! No era necesario

-No hay problema, es sólo un presente, esperaba poder compartirlo también con Kai- al instante la sonrisa del chino se descompuso y apartó la mirada –perdona si soy un entrometido pero, tú preparas la comida ¿verdad?- el chino asintió levemente –osea que Kai come de lo que preparas todos los días ¡vaya, que afortunado!- Rei rió por el comentario

-me halagas demasiado

-no es eso. Cocinas muy bien, Rei. Envidio a Kai, me gustaría que alguien cocinara para mí de esta forma- el chino no dijo nada, esa mirada que Brooklyn le dio le había hecho sentir un poco incómodo, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo descifrarla

-…pues… sabes que puedes venir a comer cuando gustes

-muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Cambiando de tema ¿no sabes a qué hora llegará Kai?

-no. Lo siento

-oh, está bien, Rei- agregó Brooklyn consternado al ver la cara que Rei había hecho –mejor, ¿qué te parece si te sirvo un poco?- Rei miró la sonrisa de su acompañante y sonrió ligeramente. Brooklyn era una excelente persona, aunque no tuviera un pasado agradable, pero, ahora que podía pensarlo bien ¿quién de ellos lo había tenido? Levantó su copa y dejó que el chico le sirviera. Kai iba a llegar, sabía que lo haría, así que ya no valía la pena que estuviera así. Era mejor disfrutar la comida y enfrentar al ruso cuando este llegase, aunque no podía evitar sentir que lo que pasó realmente le había dejado preocupado.

* * *

Brooklyn se había ido desde hace dos horas y Kai seguía sin llegar. Intentando no frustrarse le había marcado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta y el ruso nunca le contestó. Marcó a la casa de Takao pero fue en vano, Kai nunca estuvo ahí. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? ¿Y si se había molestado tanto para no regresar esa noche? Pero ¿por qué? Rei ni siquiera podía entender cuál era la causa de aquella extraña molestia y no podía evitar sentirse un inútil. A Brooklyn no pudo preguntarle nada, no tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, aunque realmente lo había pensado, pues parecía que a Brooklyn le agradaba hablar de su amigo, porque lo sacó a la conversación todas las veces que pudo.

Como fuera el asunto, para intentar calmarse salió a recorrer el parque dubitativo, pensando en su compañero en todo momento. Por eso cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió de ver a Kai frente a él, con la misma expresión de sorpresa, aunque un poco más sutil. Rei abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y Kai sólo frunció el seño retomando su camino ignorándolo por completo. Al notar que Kai pensaba dejarlo ahí parado lo detuvo del brazo, cosa que al ruso no le agradó demasiado

-¿qué pasa?- Kai entrecerró los ojos

-¿qué tal tu comida con tu amigo?- ahora fue el turno de Rei de sentirse indignado

-¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué te molesta que Brooklyn haya ido a la casa?

-olvídalo- cortó intentado soltarse del agarre pero Rei no se lo permitió

-no,- y Kai apretó los dientes. Una de las cosas que podía decir que le incomodaba de Rei era que lo contradijera, con Takao tenía suficiente –quiero que hablemos. Además, es tu única salida por que no pienso soltarte y si te niegas haremos todo un espectáculo en el parque- Kai recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se mordió la lengua. No, definitivamente no pensaba armar un teatro en el parque, así que soltándose del agarre se dirigió a la banca más cercana y el otro le siguió –y ¿bien?- Kai suspiró

-no sé qué es lo que quieres

-yo sé que si, Kai. Quiero saber por qué estás tan molesto- el ruso apartó la mirada, intentando mantenerse tranquilo

-¿…por qué Brooklyn?- cuando esos ojos toparon con los suyos Rei contuvo el aliento, ese día se sentía desconectado del mundo porque no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Como en ese mismo momento, en que no supo descifrar la mirada que Kai le mostraba, tal y como lo había hecho Brooklyn –si tú sabes cuánto lo odio ¿por qué él?

-Kai… no podía correrlo de la casa, lo sabes. Además, Brooklyn ha cambiado, es tranquilo, amable, como cualquier otra persona

-está loco, Rei. Yo lo sé- el chino se mordió el labio, aquel acento hacía sonar a Kai como un paranoico, pero por supuesto no se lo diría si quería evitar más problemas –todo es una maldita farsa, sigue siendo el mismo maldito demente que intento arrastrarme a su agujero negro ese para comerse mi alma- Rei se cubrió la boca, haciendo además un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no carcajearse delante de Kai. En cambio, frunció los labios, dándole la evidente señal al ruso de que tenia la necesidad de soltar un comentario nada favorable

-¿…por eso estás molesto? ¿Sigues molesto con Brooklyn por lo que paso hace como cinco años?- y Kai quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir, algo le decía que si respondía de manera afirmativa Rei se reiría de él -¿no crees que es un poco… infantil?

-no

-no lo has superado

-¡iba a matarme!

-¡por Dios, Kai! ¡era una ilusión! Nada de eso era real, Brooklyn no te habría hecho daño. Tu amigo ruso, el que se hace llamar Brian, ¡si ese es su verdadero nombre! ¡sí iba a matarme! ¿Te imaginas si le hubiera tenido rencor por aquello? ¿o que él no hubiera superado que le ganara en la final cuando él era local? No lo habría conocido verdaderamente. Si no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de tratarlo… no lo sé, habría perdido una buena compañía. Kai, no te dejes llevar por esas cosas, debes dejarlo en el pasado por que por esos rencores probablemente te estés perdiendo de una buena amistad, Brooklyn ahora es distinto… además- Kai miró atentamente como el chino recargaba los brazos en la banca y levantaba la vista al cielo, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas y los labios, en un gesto de desaprobación o incomodidad –se la pasó preguntando por ti

Kai no supo cómo o qué responder. Aquello no se lo había imaginado y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre esa extraña incomodidad que Rei emitía, una exhalación de su amigo le llegó de golpe y contuvo el aliento, se le acercó ligeramente con esa ansia de saber lo que pasaba y cuando estuvo muy cerca entrecerró los ojos

-hueles a alcohol- Rei volteó y arqueó la ceja, Kai estaba demasiado cerca y mientras él más se alejaba más se le acercaba, siempre viéndolo con ojos recelosos. Pasó medio minuto para que el chino contestara

-…probablemente

–tomaste- atajó el ruso

-una copa

-…Con Brooklyn

-…si hubieras llegado también habrías tomado

-eres un…

-¿…interrumpo?- Rei se separó mecánicamente al escuchar la pregunta, Kai, en cambio volteó calculador y lleno de coraje hacia ese estúpido que parecía estar empeñado en interrumpir. Brooklyn volteó hacia Rei y le notó la cara desencajada de lo que podría interpretar como vergüenza, pero Kai… sonrió de forma áspera, correspondiendo a aquella mirada indiscreta que el ruso se empeñaba en mostrarle

-Rei, lo siento mucho pero olvidé mi celular en tu departamento- Rei tardó en responder, una idea le había cruzado por la mente y, aunque era muy riesgoso, estaba decidido a hacerlo

-bueno, Brooklyn, lamento no poder llevarte al departamento, tengo unos trabajos que hacer- Kai cruzó los brazos y lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa –pero Kai va para allá- y la sonrisa pasó a labios de Brooklyn con la misma sorna de Kai. Kai fulminó a Rei con la mirada, quien seguía hablando sin querer voltear a verlo, así que, haciéndose el desentendido, se levantó y caminó a la dirección opuesta, despidiéndose con un efusivo abrazo de los que Brooklyn no se cansaba de darle y dejando a los otros dos con la tensión en el aire. Dando la impresión de que se matarían en cualquier momento.

Kai se levantó sin dirigirle una mirada, y Brooklyn, divertido por la actitud del otro, le siguió callado y cauto, estudiando sus movimientos sin que el otro lo notara. Fue una larga caminata hasta que Kai abrió la puerta y encontró la evidencia del aliento alcoholizado de Rei y, como había notado minutos antes, de la actitud desafiante de Brooklyn, en la mesa del comedor.

-ya lo vi

-Que bueno- agregó Kai –ya puedes irte- miró como el ruso se servía agua y luego volteó a la mesa, los platos habían sido recogidos. Él mismo los había lavado, volteó de nuevo hacia Kai y lo miró por unos segundos, cosa que el ruso notó

-pareces bastante molesto- Kai vio como el pelirrojo se recargaba en la barra y él, para evitarse la molestia de hablar, tomaba de su vaso lo más lento posible –y no entiendo porque, aunque sé que no debería interesarme, pero es inevitable.- Kai frunció el ceño –si esto sirve, Rei se notó triste cada que preguntaba por ti y hasta cierto punto… incómodo- se miraron un largo rato, sosteniéndose la mirada, sin querer apartarla, como si con ello lograran saber lo que el otro pensaba

-¿a qué viene esto?- alzó los hombros

-pensé que te importaría. Tengo la ligera sensación de que no te gusta verme con Rei- Kai no dijo nada, esperaba a que Brooklyn finalizara su discurso y cuando creyó que por fin se iría, una sonrisa le dejó incómodo –pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte. De todas formas, tus asuntos en Japón deben terminar pronto ¿…no?- y se marchó.

Kai suspiró hondo, se mordió la lengua intentando contener esa sensación agria en el estómago y apretó su mandíbula para soltar el coraje que lo apresaba. Ese idiota quería hacerse el listo, pero con él no lo iba a lograr, Brooklyn quería algo, algo buscaba, eso era seguro y, como el mismo pelirrojo lo dijo, tenía que ver con Rei.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la noche y todo el edificio permanecía en tranquilidad, los pasillos se encontraban apagados, cosa que le extraño demasiado, pero tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Rei llegó callado, abrió la puerta lentamente y sigiloso metió la cabeza entre la puerta y la pared, cuando no vio ni escuchó a nadie abrió la puerta un poco más, solo lo suficiente para poder entrar y cuando estaba a mitad de su entrada, una fuerza externa le oprimió la puerta en el pecho y Rei abrió los ojos de más quedándose sin aire.

Intentó tomar aire y sonrió con ligera súplica mientras Kai lo seguía aplastando con la puerta y la pared y lo veía con esas miradas que tanto hacían reír a Rei, por que más que odio era berrinche y reproche

-¿cómo te atreviste?

-no pudo ser tan malo- Kai entrecerró los ojos y Rei quitó la puerta para pasar completamente

-te odio- exclamó Kai

-fírmame que fue malo- Kai se alejó dejándolo solo, como eso no le agradó lo siguió

-ya olvídalo, somos los mejores amigos

-si, se nota tu felicidad- obviamente Rei tampoco estaba de buen humor, salió del cuarto sin prestarle más atención, por supuesto, eso no dejó contento a Kai, que al notar la indiferencia y al parecer fastidio del otro, sintió una incomodidad extraña que no pensaba dejar así, así que salió detrás de él, dispuesto a continuar con esa extraña discusión que Rei no pretendía continuar.

Cuando Kai lo vio sentado con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo se tragó sus ácidos comentarios sobre el pelirrojo doble cara y aún dudando sobre qué hacer se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, Rei lo miró después de un rato y tallándose la cara suspiró

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó el ruso

-me he peleado con Salima- Kai volteó los ojos en cuanto Rei le quitó la mirada, otra vez ella

-¿qué te hizo?

-ya nada está saliendo bien- Kai frunció el ceño, desde que él había visto esa relación las cosas no salían bien, "pues déjala", no podía decirlo, realmente parecía que Rei estaba pasándola mal.

Él lo había visto, Rei era muy cariñoso con sus parejas, era tranquilo y respetuoso, era un caballero y además tenía porte y una cara de niño bonito y realmente se entregaba a las relaciones. Hacia todo lo posible por salvarlas, aunque no significara estancarse, si podía continuar de buena forma con la relación lo hacía, si no lo lograba se despedía por las buenas y continuaba con su vida, después de todo, y dicho por las características mencionadas, a Rei no le faltaban mujeres que lo siguieran, aunque tampoco significara que el ego se le subiera a la cabeza.

Pero por ahora estaba en esa etapa donde intentaba sacar adelante una relación que a Kai le parecía realmente decepcionante y triste y él lo había visto. Sin sentirlo, sin notarlo, Kai dibujó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa relación ya no daba más.

-¿…qué piensas hacer?- Rei alzó los hombros

-ya no sé- y nadie dijo más –sé que no te agrada, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- Kai tardó unos segundos para poder contestar

-pues, me alegra que me lo hayas contado a mí. Eso significa que hay confianza ¿verdad?- Rei sonrió cansado y Kai bajó la vista –aunque, después de todo, vivo en tu casa, ¿qué otra señal de confianza me puedes dar?

-vaya Kai, ¿quién lo imaginaria? viviendo juntos, contando las cosas malas y las buenas- Kai frunció el seño

-mencióname una buena- Rei rió animado

-no lo sé, estar juntos, estar todos juntos, creo que eso es bueno- Kai lo miró callado y bajando la mirada asintió

-tienes razón, tienes toda la razón

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo nueve, espero les haya gustado, buscaré la manera de subir más rápido, ahorita tengo algo de tiempo libre y por eso aproveché, pero volveré con más pronto, de verdad

Sólo espero que dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos, siempre y cuando, ya saben, no sean ofensivos.

Y por ahora es todo, cuídense y espero leerlos pronto


	10. Chapter 10

Chicos! Como han estado? Aun hay alguien por aquí? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y le he avanzado algo a esta historia así que he decidido subir doble capítulo por que ahora sí no sé cuando volveré a subir otro.

Espero que ambos les gusten y quue disfruten la historia tanto como yo al escribirla.

CAPÍTULO X

Para cuando Brian abrió de forma estruendosa la puerta y se sentó sin ninguna delicadeza, Yuriy ya tenía los ojos cerrados, el olor a alcohol le llegó rápido y apretando los ojos luchó para no abofetear a su compañero

-idiota ¿cómo puedes llegar en ese estado?

-estoy bien, sólo fueron unas copas

-debiste pensar qué habría pasado si los policías te descubren- Brian frunció el seño con evidente molestia

-esos estúpidos policías no tienen idea de nada, ¡veme! Pasé en sus narices y ni siquiera me notaron. A esos me los paso por…

-tengo malas noticias.- Brian lo miró callado, esperando que en cualquier momento Yuriy se arrancara los cabellos de la desesperación

-ya dilo

-tenemos que irnos de aquí- y todo permaneció en silencio –Spencer e Ian ya han empacado sus cosas y se han marchado a un hotel, a donde iremos nosotros también

-¿qué te han dicho los abogados?

-que el juez no quiere ceder

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-aún no se me ocurre nada, pero tendrá que ser pronto, no podemos seguir pagando tantos abogados y tan caros, el dinero de Kai se iría en nada

-ni siquiera les pagaremos sino hacen bien su trabajo ¿ya se lo has dicho a Kai?- Yuriy bajó la vista y Brian cerró los ojos –oh, no ¡no! ¡tienes qué decirle!

-¿para qué? Sólo haremos que se sienta mal, no tiene caso

-no de nuevo- exclamó el otro, cansado de lo mismo –otra vez la misma cantaleta

-se sentirá impotente ¿no lo entiendes? Debe sentirse lo suficientemente incómodo como para que le demos más malas noticias- Brian se reía sarcástico, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-no hay duda, estás enamorado de Kai- y el pelirrojo se rió calmado

-lo estoy tanto como tú- se levantó de su silla y salió del cuarto, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la abadía casi desolada –muévete ya, Brian, no tenemos todo el tiempo

-…sigo pensando que amas a Kai

Después de que Rei recibió el llamado de Yuriy las cosas habían cambiado, él había decidido hacer lo que el pelirrojo le dijo y el chino no le contó nada a Kai, pero la conciencia no lo dejaba en ningún momento. Y la ansiedad tampoco, últimamente había notado a Kai distante, escurridizo, triste y él se sentía tan impotente como todos, hacía tiempo que el ruso no sabía noticias de su estado legal en su país y eso lo mantenía con los nervios crispados, estaba volviendo a su carácter seco y callado, se estaba volviendo arisco y malhumorado y Rei no sabía cómo ayudarle.

En una ocasión, después de una pelea entre Takao y Kai, en la que se dijeron un sinfín de groserías y frases hirientes, Kai le había expresado que deseaba marcharse de su casa por el único motivo de que se sentía como un tonto en ella, a la que no aportaba nada. El chino tardó dos horas mareándolo con un lindo discurso en el que le dijo que no tenía ningún problema, que él le había ofrecido su casa y no sentía arrepentimiento por ello, así como decía que estaba consciente de su situación económica y de todo lo que sucedía en Rusia. Kai aceptó continuar en la casa, pero después de esa manifestación de inquietud vinieron muchas más y Rei sentía que en cualquier momento, las cumpliría.

Intentando mantener su mente despejada, Rei le asignaba diversas tareas que mantenían los pensamientos del ruso distantes de sus problemas, cosas pequeñas: ir por la despensa, asear la casa, cosas que Kai no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero con el tiempo y la práctica se acostumbró a ellas. Así pasaron meses, del otoño llegó el invierno y los días fríos inundaron la ciudad. Pero así como el tiempo, el humor de Kai se marchaba también, los pequeños y hogareños trabajos asignados por su amigo le dejaron de satisfacer lo poco que lo satisfacían y la desesperación volvió a él de forma silenciosa, aunque Rei le notó. Fue así que comenzó a pedirle apoyo para tareas que él debía hacer en su trabajo, cosa que no fue fácil porque Kai sabía poco de su carrera, pero con todo el ingenio que portaba y las lecciones prácticas del chino se las ingenió para hacer los trabajos de la mejor manera.

Rei usaba su tiempo libre en las lecciones de Kai y en estar con Salima, con quien aún tenía una relación, una muy defectuosa alegaba Kai una y otra vez, mientras el chino simulaba no escuchar. En eso se iba su tiempo libre, así que la mayoría del tiempo estaba cansado, lo disimulaba muy bien, porque nunca Salima o Kai lo habían mencionado, pero a veces sentía que realmente necesitaba descansar, el trabajo, su relación con la pelirroja que cada vez era más estresante y toda la situación que Yuriy le contaba lo cansaban mucho, Kai y su sentimiento de insuficiencia le preocupaban demasiado, además, estaba Brooklyn, quien durante todo ese tiempo lo había ido a visitar con regularidad. Parecía que había una rivalidad declarada entre su amigo y el pelirrojo y, sólo para variar, él se encontraba en medio de la situación.

Por si fuera poco, la economía comenzaba a ser un problema, con el tiempo el dinero estaba comenzando a escasear, el sueldo que ganaba le parecía cada vez más pequeño y todo más caro. Nunca le había parecido que vivir con otra persona implicara gastar más de lo que él mismo había esperado, pero ese era el problema. Sabiendo cómo había sido la vida de Kai él se había empeñado en darle una vida con condiciones parecidas, y ya estaba sintiendo los efectos. Por supuesto, Kai no era tonto, estaba notando la preocupación que Rei sentía y que acrecentaba cada vez más. Fue por ello que tomó una decisión difícil, pero que no dudaba que podía ayudar al chino a aligerar sus problemas e incluso a los suyos propios: conseguir trabajo.

Aunque parecía una decisión fácil e incluso obvia, no resultaba así para él por una sencilla razón ¿cómo habría de buscar trabajo el dueño de una empresa rusa trasnacional? Debía cuidar esa fama que le envolvía, después de la muerte de su abuelo las cosas habían sido muy difíciles, pero el título de dueño lo había envuelto con honores que él había merecido desde mucho antes, porque un hombre tan maldito como Voltaire nunca las había merecido. La noche que Kai había estado pensando en todo eso una sonrisilla más bien conformista y triste había cruzado su rostro bajo la oscuridad que lo envolvía mientras veía por la ventana de su cuarto. De todo aquello había pasado mucho tiempo y él lo sabía. Esos honores que tanto merecía y que había ganado por su esmero se habían esfumado entre chismes y rumores de mala intención, cosa que ni él ni sus amigos habían podido detener. Por supuesto la gente como Brooklyn no lo habían creído ¿quién creería que un viaje de negocios habría de durar medio año? Brooklyn nunca dijo nada, pero no era necesario que lo dijera, ya Kai sabía que todos estaban enterados de su evidente ruina.

Una mañana Rei despertó molesto, eran esos días en los que no se desea ni salir de la cama. Kai veía pasivo como Rei iba y venía de la cocina al baño, del baño al cuarto y del cuarto a la sala arreglando su saco y su cabello, siempre en movimiento.

-aún es temprano

-tengo junta a las ocho

-…son las seis y media- Rei no dijo nada -quería hablar contigo

-te escucho- el ruso lo vio ir y venir y se resignó

-tal vez en otra ocasión

-no, adelante, dime Kai

-…hoy saldré a buscar trabajo- Rei, con su saco en la mano, permaneció parado delante de Kai que había bajado la mirada por vergüenza, cuando el chino reaccionó sólo atinó a sentarse frente a él

-¿…por qué?- Kai meditó lo que iba a decir, Rei parecía muy desconcertado

-quiero ayudar a la casa

-me ayudas mucho con las tareas que haces

-pero no es suficiente- los dos callaron de nuevo, Rei volteó hacia él con una mirada suspicaz

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que necesito ayudar si es que quiero seguir viviendo en esta casa

-nunca te he puesto condición

-lo sé, pero sé también cuánto pesa mantener a una persona

-Kai, yo puedo con los gastos de la casa

-no es cierto- y Rei se crispó –sé que haces todo lo posible y te lo agradezco mucho, pero sé que las cosas no están muy bien- el chino volteó el rostro en expresión de impaciencia –te he visto hacer cuentas. Yo no dije nada porque no quería incomodarte… pero quiero que me entiendas, no puedo aceptarme si sigo siendo un mantenido- Rei suspiró un tanto resignado

-Kai quiero que me entiendas… para ser honesto estoy preocupado de cómo te vaya a tratar la vida afuera- el ruso frunció el seño

-me estás tratando como un niño, Rei

-no, es que no sabes lo que es ser un empleado. Tú siempre has sido el jefe- el ruso alzó los hombros

-¿qué tan difícil puede ser?- el chino volteó hacia su reloj. Considerando el temperamento de Kai, iba a ser muy difícil, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de explicárselo ni humor tampoco

-hablaremos cuando llegue ¿bien? Tengo que llegar temprano, lo siento- el ruso asintió taciturno. Desde que despertó había notado a Rei sin muchas ganas de nada, creía que había sido mal momento para hablarle, pero no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo, y aunque Rei dijera que iban a hablar, no significaba que Kai lo ponía a deliberación, él ya había decidido. Por eso, en cuanto el otro se fue, tomó la computadora y escribió su curriculum de forma minuciosa, viendo también los lugares en el que pudiera comenzar a buscar. Siempre planteándose cómo es que haría para lograr mantenerse respetuoso y correcto mientras decía "vine a buscar trabajo"

A veces, cada que llegaba al trabajo, cerraba la oficina con seguro y descolgaba el teléfono, pero ese día no podía hacerlo, su secretaria siempre le daba la cantaleta de todos los que le habían hablado o quienes habían ido a buscarlo. Salió de la junta perdido, ni siquiera escuchaba a la mujer que lo seguía por el pasillo. La secretaria permaneció de pie cuando él se metió a su oficina alegando que no podía atenderla y que después le dijera el trabajo pendiente. Su jefe nunca había sido así, siempre la trataba muy bien, la escuchaba paciente, charlaba con ella, nunca la traía corriendo como ese día. Frunció el seño, ese hombre estaba teniendo problemas desde hacía un tiempo, porque lo notaba rígido o taciturno y sin muchas ganas de nada, y se sentía mal, porque algo le decía que ella no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Kai caminaba por la calle callado, con un humor de perros y un cielo nublado. Llevaba su traje negro con zapatos negros, Rei le había dicho que era uno de los trajes más bonitos que le había visto, y desde entonces, sin que Kai lo notara, ese traje se había vuelto su favorito. Como el chino estaba en su trabajo, se había llevado el carro, por eso el ruso andaba en el transporte público, nunca en la vida se había subido a uno y hacerlo fue una de las peores experiencias que había vivido. Nunca se había imaginado que cabría tanta gente en una cabina tan relativamente pequeña, había alcanzado un asiento, y sin dudarlo se sentó, pero a los quince minutos notó a una mujer con un niño en brazos y se levantó para cederle el lugar. Mientras la madre le sonreía agradecida, el niño le contemplaba la media sonrisa resignada que el ruso se cargaba, sin despegarle la mirada ni por un instante, siempre escudriñándole los ojos y Kai, por una vez en subida se cohibió.

Esa mirada mostraba curiosidad, simple y llana curiosidad. Lo miraba como si quisiera saber qué era lo que ese hombre escondía con tanto recelo y lo más extraño para Kai, sin una intención de retarlo. Kai no se sentía agredido por la mirada del niño, ni tampoco notaba que su mirada aplastante hiciera efecto en él y eso era algo que no podía controlar, cuando se dio cuenta de ello volteó a su alrededor y miró una realidad extraña, la gente empujaba sin notarlo, todos intentando acomodarse, cada uno yendo a su destino, sin siquiera mirarlo. Se bajó del autobús con una incómoda sensación de ahogo, de inseguridad que hacía mucho no sentía y cuando miró donde estaba se sintió perdido de todas las formas posibles. Ese no era su mundo, no era su ambiente, no sabía cómo moverse en él, no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido en un mundo de costumbres, circunstancias y alternativas distintas a lo que él solía hacer. No podía controlar lo que estaba a su alrededor. Y eso le aterraba.

En un parque, a pie, con un traje caro y arrugado, sin nadie a su lado que pudiera ayudarle y a punto de llover sobre él. Se sentó en una banca solitaria, sólo estaba él y eso le ayudó, podría poner en orden su mente y decidir bien qué es lo que haría. Se curveó colocando sus codos en sus piernas y su frente la apoyó en sus manos. Había pasado una hora desde que tomó el camión y de esa zona de la ciudad no sabía llegar al sector de las empresas, el único camino que se sabía era para volver a casa, seguro Rei ya estaría ahí. Suspiró amargamente, definitivamente no le había resultado como él esperaba.

Entre tanto silencio se escuchó un ligero ladrido que sonó claro por todo el parque, el ruso levantó la vista y se sorprendió, era el mismo hombre que había visto la otra vez, con el mismo aspecto sucio y desaliñado, en la misma posición que la otra ocasión, en el mismo lugar, con el mismo perro y con la misma mirada que lo absorbía. Lo miró atento, a pesar de sus andrajos ese hombre inspiraba seriedad, aquella mirada era tan pesada como la suya, y después de un rato de mirarlo tan fijo como este lo miraba, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel hombre le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Reaccionó cuando sintió una gota fría en su nariz, volteó al cielo y vio caer las gotas cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, se metió a un pequeño café que estaba cerca y esperó a que dejara de llover para luego marcharse resignado y cansado de un mal día, siempre con la mirada de ese hombre sobre él.

Cuando Rei llegó a la casa notó la ausencia de su amigo en cuanto cruzó la puerta, la mayoría de las veces Kai lo esperaba en el comedor o la sala, lo observaba en silencio y ambos se dirigían a la cocina, luego de que Kai hiciera discretas preguntas sobre su día en el trabajo. Si, definitivamente no estaba, se sentó en la sala y reclinó su cabeza en el sofá ¿a dónde habría ido? Kai era muy adepto de salir a pasear por ahí, pero el sobreprotector de Rei censuraba que lo hiciera al menos sin dejar una nota, además, Rei necesitaba hablar con él, aquello del trabajo no le convencía en absoluto, aunque Rei sabía que no era una decisión fácil estaba convencido de que Kai no cedería y de que ésta ya estaba tomada. Pero sobre todo, necesitaba darle la noticia de que esa noche iba a terminar con Salima.

Cuando Kai llegó vio a su amigo dormido en el sofá, se le acercó callado y lo observó un tiempo, parecía apacible, tranquilo, hacia un tiempo que Kai no le veía ese rostro, y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba al Rei tranquilo y pacífico, toda su vida desde que lo conocía, había descubierto que Rei tenía facetas increíbles, pero la que más le agradaba y la que más le había visto era cuando se mostraba amigable, sereno y feliz, y eso era lo que su rostro mostraba estando dormido. El ruso suspiró, los dos eran muy distintos, pero suponía que eso era bueno, uno complementaba al otro, mientras Kai se dejaba cegar por cosas tontas Rei le ayudaba a serenarse, sentía que incluso podía con él más que el propio Yuriy, con quien había compartido toda su infancia, pero esos últimos meses…

-las cosas se están yendo al carajo- se dijo, cerrando los ojos y tomando una posición que suponía fragilidad, ver a Rei tan indefenso mientras dormía lo hacía sentir pesaroso, con una inmensa nostalgia, le hacía recordar las noches de hotel en las que su amigo con su ligero y rápido sueño le inundaba de paz sus noches solitarias. En ese tiempo Kai y Rei nunca hablaban al anochecer, era el tiempo que el ruso utilizaba para sí mismo y Rei lo entendía, era su tiempo, por eso siempre que dormían, Rei, tal vez de aburrimiento caía pronto, y Kai en cambio, velaba por un rato más el sueño de su amigo, cambiando a la ventana monótona por la ligera respiración del chino. El ruso siempre ha tenido la duda de saber cómo reaccionaría Rei ante revelaciones tan extrañas y a veces le ganaba la risa de imaginar el incrédulo rostro del otro mientras hacia la confesión. Pero no, Rei nunca se enojaría con él por algo así y, por supuesto, Kai nunca se lo contaría.

Paso media hora en la que Kai siguió recordando viejas anécdotas que lo hacían sonreír, Rei continuaba dormido y de vez en cuando se movía ligeramente en el sofá.

Cuando Kai decidió levantarlo para avisarle de la comida escuchó como tocaban insistentemente a la puerta. La abrió medio irritado por semejante falta de educación y su molestia se convirtió en incredulidad. Al otro lado se encontraba Brooklyn con la misma facción de sorpresa que la que Kai portaba, asomó la cabeza hacia dentro y le pareció ver a alguien recostado

-¿está Rei?

-no- Brooklyn frunció el seño

-necesito hablar con él

-¿sobre qué?

-quiero hablar con él- insistió

-no está

-entonces le diré que metes personas desconocidas a su departamento- dijo apuntando hacia la persona que estaba en el sofá

-¿cómo sabes que le es desconocida?

-no tengo ánimos para jugar contigo, Kai- el duelo de miradas cesó cuando Kai dirigió los ojos hacia el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras para la entrada. Se había escuchado un ruido muy fuerte que venía de los pisos inferiores, como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído y sin haberlo notado Brooklyn había volteado hacia Kai con un evidente gesto de culpabilidad

-¿qué está pasando Brooklyn?

-¿Brooklyn?- ambos voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz adormilada y el pelirrojo le sonrió feliz

-Rei, lo siento tanto, lamento haber llegado así pero necesito pedirte un favor- Rei aún adormilado le miró confundido, con los ojos pequeños y el cabello alborotado Kai podía jurar que veía al Rei que conocía de pequeño, que siempre despertaba en las mañanas con una sonrisa suave y un tono de voz sumiso

-¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-que me cuides un piano

-¿…qué?

-sí, un piano ¿puedo meterlo a tu casa y dejarlo ahí hasta que remodele la mía?

-¿qué pasa si no cabe?

-lo medí y tengo la idea de que hasta podría caber en tu sala

-no lo creo, Brooklyn ¡es un piano!

-pero no es muy grande, por favor Rei, mi casa es un asco, la están arreglando, yo ni siquiera puedo vivir ahí por ahora, estoy en un hotel, te lo había dicho ¿no? El caso es que no me permiten meter un piano nuevo a mi habitación de hotel y Mystel se ha vuelto a ir de viaje, además me acorde de ti al instante y sé que no me puedes negar este favor, es nuevo Rei, vamos- Rei seguía un poco atolondrado pero había escuchado muy bien todo, sobre todo las últimas frases, había algo en Brooklyn que incomodaba tanto a Rei como a Kai y era exactamente lo mismo, el pelirrojo era demasiado atento y condescendiente con el chino, pero por alguna extraña razón el ruso lo notaba más.

Creyendo no tener ningún inconveniente sobre meter un piano a la casa aceptó sin más idea de que aquel favor era sumamente extraño y original, como muchas cosas que solían pasarle con Brooklyn, así pues, comenzó el trabajo de unas personas traídas por el dueño del objeto para que lo armasen, siempre siendo seguidos por los recelosos ojos del ruso.

Brooklyn parecía bastante agradecido y aliviado pues le había dicho a Rei que si él no aceptaba entonces no habría sabido donde meter un piano nuevo para guardarlo durante tiempo indefinido. Cuando Brooklyn por fin se marchó mostrando siempre su agradecimiento Kai permaneció callado, con ese semblante de molestia al que Rei desgraciadamente se estaba acostumbrando y que ponía cada que el pelirrojo se paraba en casa del chino. Sin prestarle mucha atención Rei se acercó al piano observándolo más detenidamente, mientras Kai se detenía a observarlo a él.

En sus momentos de ensimismamiento Rei sonrió sin notarlo y el ruso se interesó en tan sutil acto, seguro estaba recordando

-¿en qué piensas?- hubo un silencio agradable antes de que Rei contestara

-en mis clases de piano- y Kai levantó una ceja incrédulo

-¿qué?- Rei soltó una risilla y se sentó frente al piano. Todo quedó callado antes de que Rei comenzara a tocar y luego las notas sonaron tranquilas en el silencio. Kai estaba pasmado, ver a Rei sentado moviendo los dedos con esa agilidad era algo que no se habría imaginado. Con sutiles movimientos Rei lograba hacer fluir la música con armonía, y la sala fue inundada de ese ritmo pacífico.

Kai estaba perplejo, veía con asombro y sin ninguna disimulación la manera en que Rei hacía fluir las notas y su piel se enchinó, aquella música lo estaba envolviendo. Estaba sintiendo. Respiró profundo, se inundó de todo, sintió tristeza, nostalgia, alegría, paz y frustración ¿cómo podía pasar? Eso era imposible, y sin embargo lo sentía, la visión que tenía frente a él nunca había sido maquilada en su pensamiento, Rei era deportista, "psicólogo", abogado, colega, amigo, no músico… nunca había creído que pudiera tocar de tal manera que le hiciera sentir tanto al mismo tiempo. Sin notarlo, su corazón palpitó muy fuerte y no intentó reprimirlo, ese día estaba sintiendo más de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¿desde cuándo sabes tocar el piano?- preguntó Kai en cuanto el otro se detuvo, porque el silencio se volvió incómodo. Lo miró profundo, como si esperara una explicación

-hace un tiempo- Kai no contestó, aunque esa respuesta le dejara insatisfecho "eso no dice nada"

-¿qué canciones sabes tocar?- Rei contempló el piano, parecía que no le iba a contestar

-de todas ésta es la que más me gusta- Kai asintió la cabeza, y Rei, entendiendo, comenzó a tocar con tranquilidad. Kai abrió la boca ligeramente, otra oleada de sentimientos lo inundaban con el transcurso de la melodía y al cerrar los ojos sintió como si las notas lo abrazaran, las sentía, más que con el oído, con la imaginación. Se imaginó a Rei sentado, delante del piano, se imaginó sus dedos largos siguiendo las notas sacadas de su cabeza y se dejó llevar por su impulso de recordar, a los dos caminando por el puente en su niñez, mirando la luna posarse sobre el rio, recordándose entre las risas del otro con la luz platinada de la luna bañándoles el cuerpo. Y sintiendo. El aire que les golpeaba, la brisa en el rostro, la frescura de la noche, la jovialidad de su compañero, eran tantos los recuerdos que todo lo sacudió. Una inesperada oleada de sensaciones volvió a golpearlo y se tensó, se sentía tan placentero que lo asustó.

El silencio repentino lo hizo abrir los ojos y posar su mirada a Rei que le sonrió jovial

-es todo lo que se- Kai pasó saliva con dificultad, estaba temblando

-es todo lo que necesitas saber- y no dijo más porque su voz tembló también, Rei no respondió y, ante el temor de que todo terminara en un triste silencio, Kai dijo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza –la décimo cuarta- Rei le vio sonriente, era extraño que le denominaran así

-me gusta más Claro de Luna

-Sabes que ese no era su verdadero nombre ¿verdad?- Rei alzó los hombros

-¿qué más da? El otro suena muy elegante

-y ese muy romántico- Rei volvió a sonreír, dejando por un pequeño tiempo el lugar en silencio sin que esta vez hubiera frustración, Kai estaba ocupado en observar la sonrisa de Rei, no prestó atención a otra cosa

-no puedes decir que ese nombre no te trae recuerdos- y el ruso abrió muy grandes los ojos, por supuesto que a él le traían recuerdos, el asunto era que a Rei también. Hizo un ligero mohín, tenía la duda si acaso eran los mismos recuerdos aunque hubiera pocas posibilidades de eso

-por supuesto- confesó con un hilo de voz, teniendo presente la imagen de la luna sobre el rio –muy, muy buenos recuerdos

Cuando los dos callaron los golpes a la puerta aturdieron a Rei, quien cambio la sonrisa tranquila por una mirada brusca y Kai vaciló, algo le decía que Rei sabía quién era

-¿…quieres que abra?- pero Rei negó con la cabeza -¿qué quieres que haga entonces?- y sintió como le rehuía la mirada

-había algo que quería decirte- el ruso miró como su amigo se levantaba de su asiento y abría la puerta con aparente molestia, ahí estaba de nuevo ese Rei que le había acompañado en la actualidad. Mas él también se molestó cuando vio a Salima parada al otro lado de la puerta con esa actitud de prepotencia que bien le conocía. Si alguien le hubiera dicho seis años antes que esa niña se volvería lo que ahora era no lo habría creído, de niña Salima parecía una mujer maravillosa, agradable e incluso madura, no sabía qué había causado tal cambio en sus formas, y para entonces no le importaba mucho, sólo quería que dejara de contagiar con su mala vibra a su amigo

-Kai- fue lo primero que Salima pronunció –qué extraño- Kai le sonrió en respuesta, las sensaciones anteriores aún lo tenían un poco apaciguado y la verdad era que para un día tan extraño y lleno de cosas bizarras y sentimientos encontrados no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con aquella mujer, en cambio vio como Rei se apartaba cuando ella intentó besarlo, logrando que ambos se sorprendieran

-dije que quería hablar

-¿él tiene que estar aquí?- preguntó ella molesta por la actitud que Rei le estaba mostrando

-¿por qué te molesta tanto?- ella no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir con la mirada a su novio, sintiendo un desconcierto que comenzaba a invadirla

-¿qué pasa Rei? ¿por qué no quisiste que nos viéramos en otro lado?

-porque no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pelear contigo, así que abstente de un comentario grosero hacia mi o hacia Kai- el ruso alzó la ceja en cuanto la mirada explosiva de ella le atravesó, bueno, no podía negar que le daba risa, ella estaba comenzando a enojarse con él y ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra

-¿por qué él siempre tiene que estar en todo? En todas nuestras pláticas, en todo momento y lugar ¡ve esto! Ni siquiera puede respetar que estemos hablando entre nosotros- sin ganas de escuchar algo más Kai se levantó, pero Rei se le acercó y le toco el hombro, empujando levemente de él hacia el sofá, invitándolo a sentarse nuevamente y Kai no se opuso

-¿qué te pasa, Rei?- preguntó ella estresada –esto debería ser sólo entre tú y yo ¿por qué tiene que estar él a fuerzas?

-no le veo lo malo, de cualquier forma se enterará tarde o temprano, como todos lo harán. Salima, esto no va bien. Todo se torna enfermizo y burdo, dependiente y agresivo y yo ya no quiero eso. Me desgastas con tus celos. Por eso ya no quiero continuar con esta relación- Kai quedó pasmado y Salima se aturdió, algo le decía que el chino estaba jugando –lo siento, Salima. Ya se acabó- Kai abrió la boca ¿qué era eso? Esa expresión tan seca con la que le hablaba no era normal, ese no era Rei, el que había intentado salvar una relación que no se podía salvar, el que hablaba de aquella mujer como la más maravillosa del mundo no era él ¿qué le pasaba a Rei?

Kai agachó la mirada cuando vio como Salima se le acercaba atónita y el chino la alejaba. Cuando ella comenzó a llorar, Kai se acomodó en el sofá y contempló el piano, y así continuó cuando Salima llevó a Rei al corredor, intentando hacerle entender que ella no deseaba eso. No escuchó más que balbuceos y llanto mientras él se oprimía lentamente por el silencio pesado de la sala. Necesitaba a Rei ahí, feliz y tranquilo.

Aunque habían sido muchas las veces que había deseado el momento en que el chino se alejara de esa relación enferma nunca había imaginado como sería, había pensado que tal vez ella gritaría, haría berrinches y se iría advirtiendo su venganza, pero nunca pensó en llanto por parte de ninguno de los dos y ahora que él estaba en medio ¿no haría nada para ayudar a su amigo? ¿qué cosa podría hacer?

Tal vez pasó una hora, imaginándose la silueta de Rei frente a ese piano, con los gritos y sollozos de los dos a sus espaldas. No se dio cuenta cuando terminaron, ni cuando se cerró la puerta, y solo reconoció a lo lejos los pasos que se le acercaban, cuando sintió su presencia levantó la mirada y luego volvió a bajarla. No supo qué hacer

-¿…estas…?

-no- tampoco supo que decir –sigamos- se sentó frente al piano y, con la mirada del ruso en el suelo, volvió a tocar.

Les dejo el otro capítulo aparte…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Después de aquel día, Rei siguió tocando. Todas las noches, a las 10 para ser exacto. Se sentaba frente al piano a tocar aquellas melodías que sabía bastante bien y a practicar brevemente unas pequeñas, mientras Kai escuchaba desde la ventana de su cuarto. Desde aquel día la sonata dejaba en el aire un grado de melancolía que ninguno de los dos parecía poder controlar porque Kai cerraba los ojos y se mordía la lengua en vano y Rei callaba a mitad de la sonata, sintiendo como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, recordando a la mujer que lo mantenía tan triste y solo.

Pero no volvería, porque aquello era solo un ritual, una costumbre que lo cansaba lentamente, que lo acostumbraba poco a poco al dolor y a la soledad, él ya no quería continuar en esa farsa, en esa escena de amor que tomaban cada vez que se veían, en ese desconcierto en el que ella le hacía caer, eso era como una tragicomedia y ya no sabía si reír o llorar… pero la extrañaba, Salima había dejado huella en él, no cabía duda y ahora sentía nostalgia, porque a pesar de todo él podía jurar que ella lo amaba.

Después de su rompimiento Brooklyn era ya un habitante más en esa casa. Todos habían ido a visitarlo en algunas ocasiones, suponiendo el estado de ánimo del chino, pero solo el pelirrojo había sido persistente, y se estaba volviendo rutinario. Rei se estaba acostumbrando a verlo llegar media hora después de que él llegaba del trabajo y Brooklyn comenzaba a acostumbrarse a salir casi todos los días ya tarde de aquella casa. Incluso Kai parecía estar acostumbrado a la presencia de Brooklyn, aunque el hecho de que éste y el chino estuvieran compaginando tan bien no le fuera de su agrado. Pero de algún modo eso no les importaba mucho, porque sabía que a las 10 de la noche, cuando Brooklyn ya no estuviera, Rei ocuparía su lugar frente al piano y él se acomodaría en el sillón a su lado y entonces el chino le tocaría su Claro de Luna y ambos compartirían entonces su momento especial del día.

Recordar es vivir… es volver a sentir…

En una de esas largas y cansadas noches, Kai no soportó más, arrugó el periódico y lo arrojó lejos. Estaba harto de buscar trabajo, la desesperación y la vergüenza eran demasiadas, no le dejaban pensar con madurez, odiaba su estado, odiaba el estado de Rei, odiaba verlo tan triste y apagado, odiaba ver que Brooklyn lo estaba sosteniendo, pero cuando éste se iba la sonrisa falsa desaparecía y sólo conseguía miradas profundas y absurdas, que le decían que las cosas no estaban bien y le pedían ayuda. Sólo que él no sabía cómo ayudar ¿qué decir? ¿qué hacer? Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, la observó profundo, imaginándose a Rei al otro lado con la vista al techo y suspirando por ese duelo absurdo. Las notas comenzaron a sonar y a Kai se le oprimió el corazón, ya no quería escucharlas aunque le encantara la melodía, el ritmo, las notas y Rei frente a ese piano, ya no quería que significara tristeza, ya no quería ver a Rei así.

Interrumpió su actividad para levantar el rostro, miró como su amigo se sentaba callado en el sillón más cercano y le miraba fijamente, Rei no dijo nada, porque no tenía nada que decir, y al parecer, Kai tampoco. El ruso miró el piano y nuevamente lo miró a él, entonces comprendió y continuó tocando, a medida que la melodía continuaba la tensión disminuyó, Kai no podía dejar de ver como los dedos largos del otro se escurrían en las teclas con armonía, y notó que el semblante de Rei se mostraba tranquilo, pero él no tanto, quería ser más activo, quería que aquello fue una experiencia para los dos. Se levantó del sillón, lo que hizo que el otro se detuviera nuevamente y al verlo tan cerca se hizo a un lado, para permitirle que le acompañase en el banquillo.

-enséñame- pidió en un susurro, con una diminuta sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Rei abrió la boca sin decir nada y luego sonrió también. Desde esa noche, a las diez, Kai se sentaba en el sillón, escuchando lo que Rei le decía y luego viendo como tocaba la sonata, con esa pequeña sonrisa y esa agilidad que tanto le agradaban.

Semanas después, en una ocasión, Rei salió a comprar la cena mientras Kai recogía la sala, Brooklyn había limpiado la cocina. No podía evitarlo y dudaba mucho querer hacerlo, pero cada que pensaba en ese pelirrojo metiche torcía la boca y fruncía el ceño ¿acaso no tenía una vida? ¿por qué estaba tan empecinado en entrar a la de Rei? ¿por qué no se largaba con su perfecta forma de ser y sus regalos perfectos a otro lado? Y justo cuando iba a empezar a estallar y decir cosas de él en voz alta llamaron a la puerta.

Rei traía llaves… tal vez era Brooklyn dispuesto a invadir el espacio personal del chino un poco más porque había decidido que no era lo suficientemente sofocante, así que muy dispuesto a mandarlo al carajo abrió la puerta encontrándose a Salima. Por supuesto, aquello no se lo esperaba, permaneció de pie frente a ella mientras ella le miraba con unos ojos que no le habría podido reconocer… se veía triste y tierna.

-Kai- exclamó sorprendida, pero con un acento que al ruso le incomodó, sonaba muy triste –disculpa molestar- y el ruso alzó la ceja, Salima se estaba disculpando -¿está Rei?

-no- y el silencio llegó -¿deseas esperarlo?

-quería hablar contigo… quería disculparme- esta vez Kai no pudo negarlo, esa niña le estaba atormentando, su manera de hablar, sus modos, su disculpa. Algo le estaba haciendo recordar a la Salima de pequeña, a la niña buena que hacía sentir bien a las personas con su presencia y apartó la mirada de ella, esa era la niña de la que Rei se había enamorado, no le cabía duda.

-escucha Salima, si vienes a pelear…

-dije que quería disculparme- la mirada del ruso la cohibía un poco, por eso apartó la suya –sé que me he portado horrible contigo, que no te he tratado como te mereces, que debí ser amable, porque ahora tú eras parte de la vida de Rei, pero… es que no podía- Kai apartó la mirada, algo le decía que Salima no iba a dejar de hablar hasta contarle algo lo suficientemente incómodo como para que no pudiera decirle algo hiriente y entonces sentiría una especie de pena por ella –Rei siempre ha odiado su trabajo- ¿…qué? Eso era una broma ¿no? –lo hace sentir mal, siempre ha sido pesado para él, esa jefa suya es una desgraciada, le exige demasiado…- hacia un rato que el ruso ya no le escuchaba, aquello dicho por la pelirroja lo había dejado perplejo, Rei nunca le había mencionado eso, siempre se levantaba y se iba, sin una solo queja o réplica sobre su trabajo. Siempre que le preguntaba sobre cómo le había ido le respondía algo corto y luego hablaba de cualquier otro tema... Kai alzó la ceja y movió ligeramente la cabeza como burla hacia sí mismo ¿cómo es que eso nunca le había dicho nada?

"-¿lo sabías, verdad?- Kai la miró un tanto ofendido y sin verla a los ojos asintió ligeramente. No, no lo sabía

"-…llegó un punto en que su trabajo lo envolvió por completo, todo se trataba de eso y lo cansó. Se veía triste, sofocado, su vida se volvió monótona y él estaba cansado todo el tiempo. Yo intenté ayudarlo, intentaba hacerlo feliz, sacarlo de ese hoyo absurdo, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera era inútil, parecía que no iba a salir nunca… y entonces llegaste tú- aunque el tono que Salima usara advertía rencor, un escalofrío lo recorrió, le miró intensamente y su miraba brilló, algo en su pecho decía que la pelirroja no mentía, y aunque no supiera a qué se refería con aquello, lo hacía sentir satisfecho –comencé a notarlo distinto, feliz, con ánimo, con ganas de lograr cosas y me di cuenta de que fuiste tú quien logro ese cambio porque sólo hablaba de ti. Kai- el ruso retrocedió cuando ella dio un paso hacia él y le dieron unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí –no sabes cuánto bien le hiciste a Rei. Tú le devolviste la emotividad, le diste un cambio a su vida y yo me frustré, porque ahora eras tú quien estaba en todos sus momentos felices, en todas sus pláticas alegres, ahora eras tú por lo que Rei resistía todo lo malo que le pasaba en su vida. Me puse celosa Kai, de ti- el ruso cerró los ojos, el llanto de esa mujer le hacía sentir mal… se sentía pequeño. Pero por otra parte, todo lo que Salima había dicho era en cambio un remolino de sentimientos que lo estaban ahogando, su pecho comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte a tal punto de que casi podía escucharlos, sus piernas temblaron y por un momento no vio a la mujer frente a él, sólo recordaba a Rei. Tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, todas tan extrañas, le estaban haciendo perder el piso, todo debía ser una broma, no es posible que realmente Salima estuviera tan extraña y ensañada con él por Rei

-¿por eso me tratabas así?- Salima asintió mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas -¿por eso no me querías?

-nunca fue personal

-me odiabas

-¡entiéndeme!- le exigió –llegaste a quitarme su atención, hiciste con tu presencia lo que yo no lograba con mi esfuerzo. Te volviste su vida, Kai, yo quedé relegada en todos los aspectos, porque aunque él no lo aceptara yo sabía que prefería estar contigo que compartir su tiempo conmigo- esa mujer seguía estando loca, realmente era una psicópata, definitivamente quería a Rei para ella, él lo único que hizo fue llegar a su casa, a la que por cierto el mismo chino le había invitado, convivir con él no tenía nada de malo –así como Brooklyn lo está haciendo ahora- Kai abrió la boca ofuscado ¿cómo sabía ella lo de Brooklyn?

-¿cómo…?

-¿te gusta sentirte desplazado por Brooklyn? ¿te gusta que alguien más venga a invadir el espacio que crees es tuyo? Veme Kai, cuida a Rei, es lo único que te pido, yo ya no puedo hacerlo y cuídalo de Brooklyn, si no quieres perderlo como yo

Siempre que Rei abría la puerta del edificio donde vivía, lograba verla limpia y clara, en ésta ocasión había un letrero de lona que decía "se vende" con letras negras y daban un número telefónico, el departamento 3 iba a ser vendido. Rei subía las escaleras hacia su departamento pensando que el departamento 3 era justo el que quedaba debajo del suyo y creía que era lo mejor, ese departamento no había sido habitado desde que él estaba ahí, ni siquiera conocía a los dueños y a la vez pensaba en lo difícil que sería que fuese vendido, seguro que se encontraba en terribles condiciones.

Cuando Rei volteó a la ventana que había en el corredor suspiro cansado, sólo esperaba que Kai estuviera en casa porque quería platicar. Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, sonaba el televisor, pero en lo demás todo parecía tranquilo

-¿Kai?- el otro gimió, sonaba somnoliento y Rei siguió el sonido hasta el televisor, cuando vio a su amigo sentado en el sofá le acompañó. Luego de un momento de no decir nada ninguno de los dos, Rei recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras volvía a suspirar, Kai le bajó el volumen al televisor y volteó a verlo para fruncir el ceño mientras veía como el otro contemplaba el piano

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó brusco -¿extrañas a tu novio Brooklyn?

-muy gracioso

-¿…qué pasa?- repitió con tono más serio, Rei lo miró suspicaz, pero al ver a Kai mirándole fijamente cerró los ojos suspirando

-mi jefa está loca- Kai carraspeó, dirigiendo su mirada a su televisor, sin evitar recordar a Salima diciéndole aquél asunto sobre su trabajo que él nunca había notado –se me acercó y me dijo que estaba feliz de lo que estaba haciendo, y que estaba segura de asignarme a un caso que voy a llevar con ella, que sabe que le puedo ayudar mucho en el

-…eso es bueno ¿no?

-pues, se supone que sí, pero… dijo algo…- Kai le miró con atención mientras Rei arrugaba la frente –dijo que desde que estaba soltero trabajaba mejor- Kai inclinó la cabeza y alzó una ceja, luego de verlo por un breve momento una sonrisa socarrona le dibujó el rostro -¿qué?- preguntó Rei azorado -¿por qué te ríes?

-porque, después de todo, sigues siendo un ingenuo –Rei no contestó, sólo lo miraba, intentando entender qué quería decirle –le gustas a tu jefa- exclamo el ruso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-no lo creo

-¿tú qué sabes? las mujeres se te echan encima y apenas lo notas

-y que lo digas- el ruso volteo a él nuevamente

-hay algo más- Rei volteó hacia el techo y alzó los hombros mientras enchuecaba la boca con aire de ingenuidad –¿qué?- Rei dudaba mucho en contarle, y Kai se crispó, a lo mejor ni quería contárselo, como lo de su trabajo

-una compañera me invitó a cenar- Kai quedó en blanco, sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos bruscamente, abrió la boca al ver el leve sonrojo del otro y se rió con incredulidad

-no puedo creerlo- y le siguió viendo, al chino le dio la impresión de que le estaba pidiendo una explicación

-aún no le he contestado- se apresuró a decir -Es una linda muchacha castaña, hablamos de una película que nos parecería bien ver, dio la idea de que fuéramos al cine ¡mejor aún! ¿por qué no vamos a cenar? …aún no le he contestado

-y por supuesto le dirás que no- Rei le miró incómodo, abrió la boca pero no se atrevió a hablar, entonces Kai saltó del sillón -¡no puedo creerlo!

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-¿¡qué tiene de malo!? ¿no te das cuenta? Hace un mes que terminaste con una relación ¿te acuerdas? Es imposible que tan rápido se te haya olvidado todo, lo que pasaste

-¿estás diciendo que tengo que seguir llorándole a una relación que se supone que hasta tú mismo odiabas?

-estoy diciendo que tienes que buscar estabilidad. Hace un mes terminaste con una relación de dos meses y antes de empezarla estuviste un mes con una rubia y el tiempo entre las dos fue de… ¡tres semanas! Y eso las que yo sé, porque últimamente me he enterado de tu lado oscuro ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué no intentas recordar lo increíblemente bueno que es ser soltero?

-¿de qué hablas? Es sólo una amiga ¿no puedo tener amigas? ¿…a qué te refieres con mi lado oscuro?

-¿a quién quieres engañar, Rei? Tienes amigas, y cuando sales con ellas no vienes y te sientas consternado a contármelo. Hay algo con esta castaña "linda" que tiene relevancia para ti- Kai se volvió a acomodar mirando al televisor, mientras Rei se rascó la cabeza incómodo

-no creí que te molestara tanto

-no me molesta

-me estás regañando- Kai hizo hacia atrás la cabeza mientras suspiraba

-Rei, creo que no lo entiendes ¿no sabes si… por qué ese afán tuyo de estar con alguien?

-¿afán?- Kai asintió -…no lo sé, me gustan las mujeres

-y tú a ellas- agregó burlesco, el chino frunció el ceño molesto

-¿te estás burlando de mí?- el otro le miró, sin duda era burla –de todas las formas que creí que ibas a reaccionar, ésta nunca se me ocurrió. No sé por qué actúas así, pero ya no me va a importar- durante un momento se mantuvieron callados

-entonces ¿saldrás con ella?- Rei no contestó –claro que saldrás con ella, es obvio, no podrías decir que no por mil y un razones

-¿quieres apostarlo?- Kai le miró atónito, aquella mirada de decisión le mostraba que Rei estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que se equivocaba

-si ¿por qué no? Ampliemos la apuesta: no podrás salir con ninguna mujer que no conozca o con la que no esté completamente seguro de que sólo son amigos, si sales con alguna…- Rei le miró expectante, sabiendo que Kai podía ser muy rudo en esas resoluciones –me dejarás comprar un gato- el silencio se mantuvo con un ambiente de comicidad e incredulidad, Kai sonrió celebrando su decisión al observar cómo la boca de Rei se mantenía abierta con demasiada sorpresa para convertirse en una expresión de asco total

-¡¿un gato?! No me gustan los gatos, odio los gatos

-fuiste tú quien propuso lo de la apuesta

-bueno y ¿por cuánto va a durar? No pretendes que quede soltero toda mi vida

-no, estarían bien unos seis meses

-¿qué? ¿estás…?- el chino respingó al ver la expresión burlesca de su amigo, no le daría el gusto de verle tan molesto -bien, pero si yo gano invitarás a Takao a la casa durante una semana y lo atenderás servicialmente en todo lo que quiera, sin hacer un sola réplica; no te le separarás en ningún momento y… le dirás que lo quieres

-¿estás bromeando?

-tú quieres traer un gato- inquirió como si aquello fuera el mayor de los insultos

-¡es un gato! Los gatos no hacen tonterías ni dicen estupideces

-algún día tendrás que aceptar que amas a Takao. Además tu gato- dijo con ese tono de desagrado y asco que no podía evitar –estará aquí mucho tiempo, más de una semana, así que me parece justo- nuevamente, un duelo de miradas se presentó y de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa en el rostro pálido que crispaba los nervios al chino

-está bien- agregó Kai despreocupado, mirando la televisión otra vez –de cualquier forma, sé que no voy a perder

Espero les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios, nos leemos luego

Kaisafesadness: hola! Me alegra que te guste, y pues si, se que va algo lento pero dentro de poco se verá mas de yaoi lo prometo !


End file.
